Vivre l'un sans l'autre ?
by bv
Summary: suite de duel. Jack fait part de ses sentiments à Angel, mais...
1. Chapitre 1 : morte ?

Chapitre 1 : Morte ?

**"Capt'aine ?**

Gibbs s'immobilisa sur le pont, découvrant Jack assis à même le sol, avec ce qui s'apparentait à un bout de papier chiffonné entre les doigts.

Son capitaine lui tournant le dos, il ne put voir son expression, mais il l'avait entendu hurler un peu plus tôt alors qu'il était dans sa cabine... 

_ J'aime pas ça..._

Il s'approcha lentement et osa poser une mais sur la silhouette sombre malgré l'aura noire qu'elle dégageait, se répétant doucement.

** Cap'taine ?**

Jack renifla et tourna vers lui un visage étrangement vide.

**-Mh ?**

Il sursauta. 

**-Une drôle de tête, que vous avez, cap'taine.** Il regarda autour de lui, se rappelant que la Perle était à la dérive et que c'était ce qui l'avait tiré de son lit douillet. **Où est La p'tite Angel ? Elle était pas censée tenir la barre ?**

Le maître de la Perle soupira.

** -Non.**

**-Bah pourquoi c'que personne tient la barre ? Ou qu'elle est passé ?**

Les yeux bruns du pirate se mirent à briller dans la pénombre.

** -Elle est allée voir Neptune, Gibbs.**

** -Quoi ?!**

Il secoua la tête, faisant tinter les perles dans ses cheveux, puis se leva avec difficulté.

** -Prends la barre, mon ami. Moi-même, je pense avoir un peu trop bu...**

Le second leva un sourcil.

** -Allez, cap'taine, pourquoi vous dites ça ? Même saoul comme une barrique, z'êtes le meilleur capitaine que j'ai jamais vu, vous...**

Il s'arrêta en s'apercevant que la main qui serrait le bout de papier était en sang.

** Cap'taine, vous vous êtes encore fait mal ? 'Faudrait expliquer à la p'tite que vous êtes pas immortel, quand elle remontera à bord...**

Le capitaine ne répondit rien, regagnant sa cabine an chancelant.

** Cap'taine ?**

Il se gratta le crâne.

Quelle idée avait donc eu cette maudite femme en allant se baigner à une heure pareille ?

_En plein océan ?_

Il regarda autour de lui, sentant son souffle lui manquer.

_ Après avoir laissé un message au capitaine ?_

_..._

_..._

_... Qui avait  HURLE quelques minutes plus tôt ?!!_

Il s'accrocha au gouvernail pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de la stupeur.

La gamine était pas aller piquer une tête.

Elle était vraiment partie voir Neptune...

Il ouvrit précipitamment sa petite bouteille de remontant et la vida d'un trait.

_ Alors elle était morte..._

***

_ Quelque part sur la mer, à une date imprécise..._

**UN HOMME A LA MER !!**

Le Commodore délaissa son second pour se précipiter vers l'origine des cris. Plus bas, trois hommes s'affairaient à remonter un corps. Une fois qu'ils furent sur le pont, ils se reculèrent avec crainte, comme s'ils venaient de toucher quelque objet maudit.

Il soupira. Ses hommes étaient courageux, et cédaient difficilement aux superstitions qu'adorait Gibbs, donc...

** "-Qu'y a t il matelots ?**

** -C'est une femme..., Commodore ! Une femme morte !...**

James enjamba prestement la petite barrière de bois et rejoignit ses hommes au pas de course.

**-Une femme ? En êtes vous sûrs ?**

Gilette, qui avait aidé les marins à remonter le corps s'interposa.

** -Commodore, je pense que vous devriez éviter de voir ça...**

Il le poussa, mais son subordonné se replaça devant lui.

** -Allez vous finir par cesser de m'ennuyer, Gillette ?** Grogna-t-il.

Le visage grave, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un iota.

_ C'est pourtant rare que cet homme ne m'obéisse pas..._

** -Commodore... Je crois qu'il s'agit du capitaine Eagle... **

**-?! Laissez moi passer, BON SANG !**

Il le poussa brutalement pour enfin s'approcher du corps sans vie de la femme et l'observa quelques instants, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Le visage tuméfié, pâle et aux lèvres bleuies par le froid était différent de celui qu'il avait connu mais néanmoins reconnaissable sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Oui, c'était bien Angel, son ancienne camarade.

Ses doigts écartèrent quelques mèches froides collées sans pudeur à son visage et glissèrent vers la chemise entrouverte de la jeune femme pour rencontrer un petit médaillon. Il l'enleva avec délicatesse et appuya doucement sur sa poitrine, espérant entendre les battements sourds de son coeur, mais tout était froid et silencieux en elle.

Morte.

Il serra les poings, brûlé par une haine sans pareil envers celui qui était responsable de tout ... Et probablement de son état d'aujourd'hui.

SPARROW !!!!

bv : ce chapitre a été posté grâce aux suppliques de ariès 25

remerciez la ^^

question : le navire de norrighton c l'intercepteur ou l'intrépide ? ^^ ;


	2. Chapitre 2 : Continuer à vivre sans elle

CC

Chapitre 2 : Continuer à vivre sans elle...

_3 mois s'écoulèrent :_

_ Tandis que la marine royale continuait de chasser le Pearl et son équipage sans relâche, le capitaine et son équipage revinrent bredouille à Tortuga, la fameuse rumeur à propos d'un trésor n'étant en fait qu'une légende..._

_ Durant ces trois mois de galère, Jack déposa les deux jeunes filles dans un endroit où elles ne risqueraient plus rien; et rendit à Leela ce qui lui revenait de droit : une vieille épée abîmée par le temps, mais ayant appartenu à un célèbre corsaire auquel Jack vouait une admiration sans bornes..._

_Ce dernier avait retrouvé son entrain et sa bonne humeur habituels, mais tous ceux qui connaissaient bien le capitaine voyaient sans mal les séquelles de la disparition de Angel..._

_ Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent enfin, Annamaria se proposa de garder le navire avec quelques hommes fidèles et ordonna à Gibbs d'accompagner leur capitaine à Port Royal incognito, histoire qu'il se change enfin les idées en revoyant de vieux amis..._

_Will et Elizabeth Turner, mariés depuis 6 mois à peine..._

_ Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent à Port Royal grâce à des compagnons marchands, Gibbs, moins connu que Jack, se proposa pour aller chez les Turner en 'éclaireur', recommandant à Sparrow d'éviter tout débordement... _

_Jack choisit donc fort judicieusement d'aller se balader sur le port, là ou étaient amarrés les plus beaux navires de la marine royale..._

Il croisa les mains derrière son dos et admira en sifflotant le plus imposant des bâtiments militaires, à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

**"HALTE !**

Deux hommes vêtus de rouge s'approchèrent de lui au pas de course.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant les deux hommes qui l'avaient emprisonnés quelques mois plus tôt et se força à sourire d'un air détendu.

**-Hey ! Salut les gars ! Toujours sur le port ?**

Ils se regardèrent d'un air étonné, puis le dévisagèrent comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

**-Que faites vous à Port Royal, Mr Sparrow ?**

**-Bah, le marché...**

Les deux soldats se mirent à rire d'un air entendu.

**-Bon, très bien ! On vous a pas, vu, d'accord ?**

Il sourit et fit mine de tourner les talons.

**-Très bien !**

L'autre homme, un peu plus gros que l'autre, leva une main pour l'empêcher de repartir.

**-MAIS...**

Jack s'immobilisa et se pencha en arrière.

**-'mais' ?**

** -Evitez de traîner dans le coin, m'sieur Sparrow, ça pourrait vous attirer des ennuis ! **

Le pirate fit mine de réfléchir, lorsque son regard se posa encore une fois sur l'étrange et imposant bâtiment. Il le montra du doigt en reculant un peu, encore mal habitué à ce que le sol ne se balance pas au gré des vagues...

** -Quel est le nom de ce navire, messieurs ?**

Les deux soldats se regardèrent encore.

** -C'est l'Insoumis, monsieur Sparrow. L'ancien bâtiment du Capitaine Eagle.**

**-Et sachez, monsieur Sparrow, que ce navire porte bien son nom ! Tous les pirates qui l'ont vu approcher ne s'en sont jamais sortis !**

Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

** -Capitaine... CAPITAINE Sparrow, je vous pr... Capitaine Eagle ?! ** Il fronça les sourcils d'un air incrédule. ** Le Capitaine Angel Eagle était le maître de ce bâtiment ?**

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et entamèrent une discussion sur le ton de la confidence :

**-A ce qu'il se dit, ce fameux capitaine serait en fait une femme...**

**-Aah oui ? Parceque tu l'as vue, peut-être ?**

** -Non, mais il paraît qu'elle a des longs cheveux et est plutôt mince...**

**-Mh... Parcequ'aucun homme n'a le droit d'avoir de longs cheveux et être mince ?**

** -Euh...**

Il renifla. Bien sûr que c'était une femme !... 

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur l'immense bateau. Il devait faire au moins deux fois la taille de l'intrépide

_Mmmh... Vu la taille de ce machin, c'est pas étonnant qu'elle traite ma Perle Noire de coquille de noix..._

Il grimaça en entendant les deux hommes entamer une discussion à propos du sort de son amie défunte et préféra s'esquiver discrètement.

Les soldats cessèrent brusquement de se disputer.

**"Ou est-il passé ?**

**-Je l'ignore. C'était à toi de le surveiller.**

**-Je croyais que c'était toi ! **Fit l'autre avec un air outré.

S'ensuivit une nouvelle dispute...

** "Elizabeth ! **

** -William ! Tu rentres bien tard de la forge ! **

Son mari posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et entra précipitamment dans leur immense demeure, cadeau de mariage du gouverneur. Elle sourit en apercevant des flammes briller dans les yeux noisette de son époux.

**-Eh bien ? Tu m'as l'air bien étrange, mon chéri...**

Il lui rendit son sourire et lui pris les mains.

**-Mon amour, devine qui est venu nous rendre visite ?**

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller de la même lueur.

**-Jack ?!**

Il la pris dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer (_bv : beeeuurk. J'ai horreur de ce genre de scènes -__-;)._

**-Gibbs est venu me voir à la forge, tout à l'heure : Jack doit venir ici dans quelques heures !**

Elle cessa de rire.

**-Doit venir ? Will ?!**

**-Mh ? Quoi ?**

**-Si Gibbs s'est amusé à le laisser seul ne serait-ce que quelques heures, Jack est capable de n'importe quelles bêtises ! **

William se mis à rire.

** -Allons, ce n'est plus un enfant, tout de même !"**

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta quelques instants à l'ombre d'un palmier, non loin du fort de la ville.

**"Pfouh ! Quelle chaleur ! C'est encore pire que la dernière fois !**

Il ôta l'espèce de capuche qu' Annamaria lui avait forcé à mettre et s'éventa avec son chapeau, qu'il avait refusé de quitter sous son déguisement.

Un bataillon de soldats passèrent non lui de lui, vêtus comme en plein hiver. Il siffla et se mis à parler tout haut.

**Ma parole ! Ces types sont insensibles à la chaleur ou quoi ? Même moi qui suis un dur à cuire, je...**

Une ombre se dessina dans son champ de vision. Il se tourna, sourire aux lèvres et prêt à inventer n'importe quoi, lorsqu'il reconnut Norringhton.

** Tiens ! Commodore ! Ca boume mon pote ?**

Il se leva, prêt à ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il vit l'arme de service de Norringhton pointée vers sa tempe.

L'anglais eut un sourire pincé, cachant difficilement son aversion pour lui.

** -Monsieur Sparrow. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de me suivre sans dire un mot, suis-je assez clair ?**

Il tiqua et leva les mains d'un air boudeur.

**-Savvy..."**

A peine Elizabeth avait terminé sa phrase que Gibbs entrait précipitamment chez eux, l'air affolé.

** "Qu'y a t il, Gibbs ?**

** -Jack est chez vous ou pas ?!**

William regarda Eli d'un air penaud.

** -Non. On croyait que tu devais aller le chercher ?...**

Le second du capitaine changea de couleur.

** -J'crois bien que ce bon vieux Jack a des ennuis..."**

**ps : Je sais, Annamaria ça s'écrit comme ça; MAIS on est dans MA fic et je trouve ça plus rapide et facile à prononcer, et toc ! xp**

_** Bon, alors, les réponses aux reviews (merci !!! j'adore les critiques et autres, n'hésitez pas à continuer ;)**_

**_ Bizz_**

_Cybel_

_Merci des compliments ^^_

_Etant moi-même une 'dure à cuire' (pour me faire pleurer avec une histoire , fo vraiment en vouloir lol), j'ai toujours l'appréhension que les côtés dramatiques ne ressortent pas, je te remercie donc ^^ Pis pour Norrighton : justement, comme on arrête pas de le rabaisser, ça a tendance à m'énerver : il fait son boulot; et un soldat ne peut pas s'esprimer de la même manière qu'un pirate, du coup il a toujours les mauvais rôles ! sniff._

_Du coup, j'ai essayé de trouver une explication à sa rancune envers Jack ^^;_

_Pis pour les news chapitres, tu vois, j'en ai mis deux nouveaux, heureuse ? lol_

_Ah, et merci d'être passée voir 'duel ' aussi ;)_

_cheyna : Merci ^^tu trouveras l'histoire d'avant dans les autres fanfics; elle s'appelle 'duel' ^^_

_et merci de m'avoir dit pour l'intercepteur et l'intrepide ;)_

_Johnny Sexy Depp _

_le capitaine : COMMENT CA JE FAIS PITIE ?! UN PEU DE RESPECT JE VOUS PRIE !_

_bv : mdr_

_ Kitty : merci pour l'intrépide, et merci de t'être attachée à mon perso... c'est vrai que je l'ai rendue moins dure, mais bon, je le regrette un peu..._

_'fin bon, pour sa mort... je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture ;)_

_Aries25 ta super fan !!!!! _

_Héhé, merci pour tes mails aussi ;) (et g eu la pièce jointe !!! ^^)_

_Merci aussi pour l'intrépide (ça va ptêtre finir par rentrer lol)_

_tu dois être contente, tu l'as, la suite, mh ? ^^_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Menteur !

Chapitre 3 : Menteur !!!!

Il avisa la riche demeure du Commodore d'un oeil suspicieux.

**"Hey ! J'croyais que vous vouliez me remettre derrière les barreaux...**

Le canon du pistolet s'enfonça entre ses omoplates, menaçant.

** -J'ai d'autres projets pour vous. Je vous conseille de vous dépêcher d'avancer avant que je ne change d'avis, Mr Sparrow...**

**-Grmbl...**

Les deux hommes se firent accueillir par un serviteur du Commodore, tout autant anglais que son maître.

** -Comment va-t-elle ?**

L'homme, assez âgé, s'inclina légèrement devant eux, ignorant l'arme toujours pointée sur Jack.

** -Elle s'est éveillée il y a quelques heures, mais la gouvernante a réussi à la calmer.**

**-Et maintenant ?**

** -Elle dort, monsieur...**

** -Fort bien.**

Jack se tourna à demi vers son kidnappeur, un sourcil levé.

** -Dites, c'est pas que je m'ennuie dans votre petite fiesta, mais j'ai rendez vous, alors si...**

Le commodore le coupa.

** -Veuillez vous débarrasser de vos effets et les donner à Neils (1), ici présent.**

Le pirate se recula à demi, l'air outré et les yeux ronds : 

**- TOUS mes effets ?! Je ne vous connaissais pas de tels penchants, mon gars ! **

Il se mis à rire devant l'air offensé des deux hommes.

**Hey ! Rassurez vous, les mecs ! C'est pas que j'aie des goûts contraires à la nature (2), mais 'paraît que les anglais...**

Il se tordit littéralement de rire.

James Norringhton se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.

**-Je parlais de vos armes, Mr Sparrow. Et cessez de rire bêtement avant que je ne m'énerve véritablement.**

** -Ouais, ouais, désolé...**

Jack s'essuya le coin de l'oeil et repris un air digne en tendant sa ceinture au dénommé Neils tandis que le Commodore ôtait sa lourde veste, elle aussi bien trop chaude pour la saison.

Il recommença à pouffer lorsqu'il fut mené dans le petit salon du militaire.

Toujours aussi froid, Norringhton lui désigna un siège tandis que lui-même restait debout face à la fenêtre. Il contempla l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que Sparrow, enfin calmé, commence à sérieusement s'interroger sur les raisons de sa présence ici.

Continuant obstinément à fixer le paysage, James entama la conversation, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

**-Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas mis directement en prison ?**

Jack se gratta la tête.

**-Un peu, ouais. A moins que vous n'ayez envie de me régler mon compte maintenant, ma foi, je...**

Il se tut en voyant le regard de braise que lui jetait le soldat.

**... quoi ?**

** -Monsieur Sparrow...** Il s'assis sur une chaise en face de ce qui semblait être son bureau et ouvrit une petite boite... **Je suppose que Angel vous avant mis au courant de notre amitié passée, n'est-ce pas ?**

Faisant fi des convenances, Jack soupira et étira ses longues jambes devant lui, trahissant ainsi l'ennui mortel que provoquait chez lui ce genre de conversation.

** -Ouais, elle m'en a vaguement parlé. **

**-Et je suppose que vous savez aussi que vous êtes autant responsable de son plongeon dans la piraterie que des changement qui se sont opérés chez elles depuis le fameux jour de son mariage, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il ferma les yeux, se sentant comme touché en plein coeur. 3 mois qu'il essayait de se persuader du contraire...

Il commença à s'impatienter.

** -Ouais. Ouais. Bon, et alors ?**

** -Alors ?** Il lui jeta ce qu'il venait de sortir de la petite boîte en ivoire. Une pièce trouée avec d'étranges dessins. **Je suppose que ceci vous rappelle quelque chose...**

Jack se leva sous le coup de la surprise.

** Le médaillon d'Angel, pour être exact, n'est-ce pas ? Celui qu'arborent chacun des membres du clan Eagle, avec les insignes de la famille, bien entendu... **

Il serra le bijou dans le même poing qui avait serré la lettre d'adieu de son amie 3 mois auparavant. Ce poing qui était devenu ensanglanté à force de serrer pour ne pas hurler.

**-Ou avez vous trouvé ça ?**

L'anglais secoua légèrement la tête.

** -Oublions ça pour le moment. Savez vous quels sont les membres de sa famille qui ont réchappé au carnage que vous et vos amis avez provoqué il y a des années de cela ?**

Il fronça les sourcils.

** -C'était pas mes amis.**

** -.... mais vous avez effectivement provoqué un carnage, non ?**

Il se racla la gorge et préféra ne pas répondre.

**- J'en sais rien. J'ai juste entendu dire que son père était encore en vie, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce type qu'elle...**

Il se mordit la langue tandis que son hôte le regardait à présent d'un air intéressé.

** -Vous n'avez pas terminé votre phrase, Mr Sparrow. Qu'elle quoi ?**

Il secoua la tête, l'air buté.

** -Vous voulez quoi, au juste ?**

Le regard de son interlocuteur s'assombrit.

** -Juste la vérité. Angelina était-elle à bord de votre navire il y a 3 mois de cela ?**

Il marmonna.

** -Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?**

James sourit. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait vraiment l'avantage durant une conversation avec cet homme; et il avait décidé d'en profiter malgré la colère qui grondait en lui. Il se pencha à quelques centimètres du visage du pirate en regrettant de n'avoir pas bu d'alcool le matin même pour lui souffler son haleine en plein visage comme le capitaine savait si bien le faire.

**-Je vous demande une chose, Mr Sparrow. Veuillez me répondre.**

Jack renifla, comprenant parfaitement le petit jeu du soldat.

** -J'en sais rien.**

** -Vraiment ?**

** -Pff...**

** -Pourquoi serrez vous cette médaille si fort, Mr Sparrow ?**

**-Mh ? Quelle médaille ?**

** -Celle que vous avez entre le mains. Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis.**

**-Ah, ça ?** Il ouvrit une main de nouveau ensanglantée et jura intérieurement.

Norrighton grimaça un sourire.

** -Vous saignez, Mr Sparrow. Vous avez serré cette chose trop fort; et ses bords sont coupants...**

Il se releva et ouvrit sa main droite, montrant une cicatrice rosée à l'intérieur. ** J'ai eu la même réaction lorsque j'ai découvert le cadavre de mon amie il y a trois mois de cela...**

Il déglutit. Elle était donc bien morte... Au fond de lui, il avait eu le vague espoir que les courants et la chance l'aient portée vers un bateau, mais apparemment, cela n'avait pas été le cas...

Ses lèvres feignirent un sourire tandis qu'il tentait de bouffonner encore.

** -Vous étiez ami avec un membre de la famille de Angel ?**

La mâchoire du Commodore se crispa brusquement.

** -Monsieur Sparrow... **Il le pris par le col.** Si cela ne dépendait que de moi, sachez que vous seriez mort depuis de longs mois déjà.**

Il continua de sourire malgré la situation.

**-Mh ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche, dans ce cas ?**

L'autre le lâcha et soupira.

** -Vous avez tué Angel. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?**

** -Vous m'ennuyez.**

** -Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas l'avouer, Mr Sparrow ? Pourquoi rejetez vous la responsabilité de son décès ?**

**-Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tuée.**

** -Vous mentez. Vous vous mentez à vous même.**

** -Non.**

** -Bien sûr que si.**

**-Je vous dis que non !**

**- Qu'en penserait-elle, si elle vous voyait, dites moi ?...**

** -Arrêtez ça...**

** -Non! Vous l'avez tuée, quand l'admettrez vous ?!!**

Jack hocha la tête et hurla presque, fatigué d'entendre ce que sa conscience lui répétait inlassablement depuis cette fameuse nuit

**- Ca va, ça va. Vous voulez l'entendre ? Okay. Je l'ai tuée. J'ai tué mon amie il y a des années, et laissée mourir à petit feu jusqu'à ce fameux jour ou elle s'est donné la mort !!! Elle est morte à cause de moi et je traînerai toute ma vie avec ça sur la conscience ! Elle est morte...**

Il se calma aussi soudainement qu'ils s'était énervé et termina calmement.** Nous l'avons tous tuée. Mais c'est moi qui suis le plus responsable, j'admets. Content ?**

L'autre secoua la tête.

** -Non. Vous ne dites que des demies vérités, Sparrow : lle n'a pas pu se donner la mort par elle même.**

** -... Et pourquoi ça, je vous prie ?**

** -Elle était couvertes de blessures de la tête aux pieds. Vous l'avez battue à mort puis jetée dans l'eau en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

** -Non.**

** -Menteur. Vous ne valez pas mieux que tous les autres pirates que j'ai exécutés.**

Il s'avança devant le Commodore dont la voix était devenue méprisante et le défia de ses grands yeux noirs.

** -Libre à vous de penser ce que vous voulez; mais je ne suis pas assez lâche pour ça. Et vous oubliez un détail essentiel, 'Commodore'.**

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et le railla.

** -Quoi ? Que vous êtes le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, peut-être ?**

Il roula des yeux.

** -Bien sûr que non. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour vouloir lui faire du mal; encore moins pour la jeter à l'eau en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne savait pas nager..."**

_Bv : mmmh...Ca me plait pas du tout, cette histoire... Je sens que ça va virer au larmoyant sous peu, là... *baille*... ou à la guimauve... *rebaille*_

_(1) : bah oué, le nom est tiré d'une nounou d'enfer, je viens de revoir un épisode... entre nous, j'ai l'impression que M6 se fout un peu de notre gueule en rediffusant en boucle notre belle famille et ça tour à tour... *soupir* C'est pas que ce soient de mauvaises séries, mais un peu, ça va, kwa..._

_(2) Ode à la remise des oscars ou le personnage de Johnny Depp était présenté par chaispuki comme un pirate homo. Gr._

_Pis aux fanfics yahoi... oy. C'est pas que ce soit moche ou quoi, mais y'en a ou le capitaine devient une vrrraie fillette ennamourachée... pouah ! lol_

_et je tiens à signaler ke G RIEN CONTRE L HOMOSEXUALITE, SAVVY ?!!_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Qui !

** Chapitre 4 : Qui ?!**

Il y eut temps d'arrêt entre les deux hommes.

** "-Vous l'aimiez ?**

**-...**

Jack se mordit la lèvre et parcourut les plafond avec des yeux arrondis, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. 

Il l'aimait ?

Il en était à chercher un échappatoire, lorsque le dénommé Neils entra sans frapper dans le salon.

Délaissant son 'invit', le Commodore se tourna vers lui.

** -Qu'y a-t-il ?**

** -Trois personnes demandent à vous voir, Monsieur.**

Il se tourna vers Jack et le dévora des yeux.

** -Dites leur de repasser plus tard, je suis occupé.**

** -Mais, monsieur...**

** -Quoi ?!**

**-Il s'agit des époux Turner...**

_ Sauvé ! _

Eli entra en trombe dans la pièce et se jeta au bras de Norringhton.

** -Commodore ! Dieu merci, vous ne l'avez pas encore tué !**

Celui-ci eut un sourire pincé.

** -Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi vouliez vous que je le tue, Miss... Madame Turner ?**

Will entra et salua Jack d'un immense sourire, suivi de Gibbs, visiblement mal à l'aise.

_Etrange comme ce gamin semble avoir grandi, en un an... _Jack se leva et fit une sorte de révérence grotesque aux personnes présentes.

** -Bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse, ici... Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je...**

Un hurlement strident venant de l'étage d'au dessus le coupa net. Il repris sa gestuelle habituelle et désigna le plafond.

**... C'était quoi, ça ?**

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, le Commodore délaissa ses invités et partit d'un air inquiet à l'étage, suivi de son majordome.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence gêné, au cours desquelles on put entendre Norringhton parler à quelqu'un qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, William s'approcha de Jack et lui sourit.

** -Alors, Jack, tu t'es encore attiré les foudres de Norringhton ?**

**- Mh ? Nooon ! Où vas tu chercher ça ? il m'aime bien, voilà tout !**

Il montra ses dents blanches et or en un large sourire et s'approcha d'Elizabeth.

** -Alors, Trésor, tu m'as pas oublié, apparemment... **

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il l'empêcha de parler, arborant un air déçu...

**Chérie, chérie... Je croyais t'avoir dit que ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous, enfin !... Quand cessera tu de rêver ? **

Il la coupa encore alors qu'elle allait dire autre chose... 

**Je sais que je suis sexy, beau, bronzé, magnifique, et... hum... allez, osons dire les choses comme elles sont, oui, je suis un dieu. Maiiiis il faut que vous, les femmes, compreniez que je ne peux pas toutes vous satisfaire, même si je mets un point d'honneur à...**

** -Jack !!!**

**-Moui, junior ?**

** -T'as une algue accrochée à ton os de seiche, 'dieu'...**

**-Oh. Hum...**

Gibbs se mis à rire tandis que ledit dieu ôtait l'algue séché de ses cheveux en grommelant.

**-Ah, cap'taine, avouez que vous vous y attendiez pas, à celle là, hein ?!**

Ils s'esclaffèrent tous trois devant la mine faussement outrée de Sparrow, lorsque Neils réapparut sur le pas de la porte.

** -Monsieur Sparrow ?**

** -Capitaine... Capitaine Sparrow, bon sang...**

L'homme se retourna, ignorant la remarque.

** -Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie...**

Elizabeth mis les mains sur ses hanches d'un air faussement offensé lorsque Jack quitta la pièce d'un air stupéfait.

**-Et nous, alors, que fait-on ?"**

William haussa les épaules...

Jack suivit l'homme dans les escaliers, trop peu éclairés à son goût.

**-Eh, l'anglais, dis moi, vous avez peur du soleil dans cette foutue bicoque ? C'est pas pour me plaindre, mais... hum. Et où vous m'emmenez ?**

** -Monsieur Norringhton vous a fait demander. A présent, veuillez vous taire je vous prie...**

**-Grmbl...**

Jack croisa les bras et fit mine de bouder.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, ils tournèrent pour se retrouver face à une force fermée devant laquelle se trouvait Norringhton. Jack sursauta lorsque celui-ci l'empoigna par le col pour lui souffler quelques mots.

**-Si vous faites quoi que ce soit sui la fasse rechuter, je jure sur ma vie que je vous tue sur le pas de ma porte !**

** -Quoi ?**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement; et le marin eut du mal à se déplacer dans la pièce, plus obscure encore. Il plissa les yeux et avança presque à l'aveugle, attendant de s'habituer, lorsque le commodore le retint fermement par le bras.

Il se tourna pour l'interroger du regard.

** -N'avancez pas plus.**

** -Hein ? Je comprends rien à votre...**

Une voix rauque et féminine le fit encore sursauter.

** -James... Qui est-ce ?**

Le regard de Norringhton se posa derrière lui avec étonnement. Il fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard avec lenteur, pour se rendre compte que la pièce en question était une chambre de malade, avec dans le lit...

Son coeur manqua un battement.

**-Ang... Angelina ?**

Il s'approcha lentement de la forme allongée, submergé par des dizaines de questions et n'ayant soudain plus envie de rire.

Derrière lui, Norringhton murmura à sa protégée:

**-Mon amie... Je t'amène une vieille connaissance, rien de plus... Son visage te dit-il quelque chose ?**

Le pirate s'assis timidement sur le lit, tout près de Angel qui le fixait de ses yeux pâles. Il déglutit et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle tendit une main vers son visage et plissa les yeux, semblant tenter de se remémorer quelque chose. Il ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre que quelque chose clochait dans ce regard.

** -Milady... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Norringhton continua à lui parler comme s'ils étaient au chevet d'un personne endormie, cette fois d'un ton amer.

** -Elle est restée trop longtemps au soleil : ses yeux sont parfois aveugles, et quand ils ne le sont pas, elle y voit à peine... Et son long séjour dans l'eau lui a fait perdre la tête : elle ne se souvient que de quelques visages, par flash, et les oublie presque aussitôt.**

Il serra doucement la main chaude contre sa joue et continua de la regarder d'un air presque suppliant.

** -Milady... Trésor, tu te souviens de moi ?**

Pendant un horrible instant, elle sembla hésiter; puis son regard s'adoucit et elle murmura son nom de son étrange voix rauque et éteinte, presque avec reconnaissance.

** -Moineau...**

Il tiqua, hésitant entre la joie et la tristesse.

** -Oui...**

**-Tu as l'air si vieux, mon ami...**

Elle battit des paupières et se redressa avec difficulté sous le regard médusé du maître des lieux et de ses deux serviteurs.

Jack eut un petit rire.

**-Holà, Milady. Evite les efforts inutiles, dans ton état, ce n'est pas raisonnable...**

La femme renifla, continuant de le dévisager d'un air ébahi.

** -Jack... Jack, quel âge as tu ?**

Il soupira. Dans la piraterie, mieux valait paraître beaucoup plus vieux qu'on ne l'était, surtout quand, comme lui, on avait atteint un grade élevé très tôt...

** -C'est pas gentil de demander ça, bébé. Enfin...** Il jeta un regard au commodore, mal à l'aise... **J'ai passé ma trentième année. C'est pas si vieux que ça, en vérité...**

** -Oh...**

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, continuant de dévorer son visage du regard, puis sursauta comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Les lèvres du capitaine s'étirèrent en un sourire rassurant alors que lui-même était loin de l'être.

** -...ce qui fait que entres dans ta vingt-neuvième année, trésor.**

La malade arbora un air horrifié.

** -Ce... c'est impossible ! **

** -Pourquoi donc, trésor ? Je croyais que nous n'avions que trois ans de différence... non ?**

Il écarta une mèche qui avait glissé sur son visage livide, puis suivit doucement la courbe de sa joue, incapable de croire qu'il ne rêvait pas.

**Tu es en vie, Milady...**

Derrière lui, James blêmit; tandis qu'elle continuait de le regarder innocemment.

** -Pourquoi veux tu que je sois morte, Moineau ?**

** -Sparrow !...**

Jack leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le soldat et lui fit signe qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à sa protégée. Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air menaçant puis ordonna par gestes à Neils et la femme qui était au chevet de Angel de les suivre.

**-Je préfère vous laisser seuls un petit moment avec elle, puisqu'elle semble vous avoir reconnu... Mais si jamais je la retrouve dans un état pire que celui dans lequel je vous l'ai laissée, je...**

Jack fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

**-Mmmh... Ca risque d'être dur."**

Ces quelques mots, simplement trop réalistes, finirent d'achever les deux hommes.

_*hééééééééé oui ! Elle était pas morte, la vilaine cachottière ! lol !_

_Je voulais aussi préciser que la scène entre Jack et Elii n'a été pompée nulle part, mais il faut dire que dans le film, on nous tend une perche *comme ça* ! mdr_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Kitty : voilà voilà, ça arrive ^^ Dans un sens, je suis une grosse sadique, vu que j'en suis en fait au chapitre 11... *se barre pour éviter les baffes*_

_Louise : Merki merki merki ! Voilà la suite ^^_

_Cybel : _

_J'vais répondre à tes 2 reviews, tant k'a faire ^^_

_Number one : Bah encore et toujours merci pour Norringhton ^^ Je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, mais l'acteur, dans le making of, a dit qu'en voyant le costume de Jack, il s'est décomposé en disant 'mon dieu, j'ai l'air d'un ice cream dans mon costume !' et a fait une crise de jalousie ^^_

_Je pense que ça résume pas mal de trucs ! lol_

_Pis c clair que ça a toujours été ma grande question pour les uniformes, d'autant que ma foi, les anglais ont plutôt un sale temps dans leur pays, alors le passage de l'Angleterre aux Caraïbes... Bonjour ! Et pis les femmes dans leurs robes, aussi, halala ! Franchement, je suis contente de vivre au 21e siècle ! lol_

_Rôôh, et j'me régale à mettre du suspense dans les chapitres, j'imagine trop vos têtes à la fin ! *sadique*_

_Number two : héhé, tu crois ? Mmmmh... Ben je suppose que tu viens de lire que t'avais raison, t'es perspicace ! mdr_

_En fait j'avais fait exprès de parler d'une fille sans préciser de qui il s'agissait, histoire de semer un pitit peu le doute dans l'esprit du lecteur ;)_

_Concernant les blessures de Angel : Quand ils se battent, Jack et elle, je crois que je précise à un moment qu'ils finissent tous les deux complètement démolis (i love ^^), mais Norringhton n'était pas censé savoir que les deux potes se soient battus parce que Jack refusait de tuer Angel... Il en a donc tout naturellement conclu que le pirate a voulu se débarrasser d'elle... je m'embrouille ou t'as compris ? ^^;_

_En faisant en sorte que Norringhton accuse Jack, j'ai voulu (encore :s) augmenter l'intensité dramatique de la scène; et puis c'est pas mal que le commodore se joue de Jack et se venge un 'chicoulon avant qu'il ne retrouve Angel (oh làlà ! suis-je assez claire ;__;) même s'il a pas de preuve... 't'façon elle est vivante, alors... ^^_

_Concernant la vie de pirates : je suis entièrement d'accord ! Même dans certains films, tout est montré comme s'ils s'amusaient, tout ça, alors qu'en fait, la moindre blesure finissait en amputation, quand c'était pas une balle dans la tête par manque d'eau... Dernièrement, certains films sont d'ailleurs 'au delà du réel', si je puis m'exprimer ainsi ^^;_

_Par contre, tu es Québécoise, toi non ? Pasque chez moi, super hot, ça veut dire super difficile, excuse moi si j'ai mal interprété, mais g compris ici que tu voulais dire super bien, j'ai bon ?_

_wallawalla. kiss ^^_

_ je posterai ces deux chapitres mardi, et les suivants bien plus rapidement que ceux postés jusqu'à présent, vous bilez pas ;)_

_en attendant, n'hésitez pas à reviewer (eeh oui ! encore lol)_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Raconte moi ce que j'étais ...

Chapitre 5 : Raconte moi ce que j'étais !

3 jours plus tard.

**"La mer ?**

** -Oui, Trésor... Tu t'en souviens ? La mer... Le Black Pearl...**

Angel plissa les yeux. Il se pencha vers elle, vaguement inquiet. Il l'avait sortie en cachette de la demeure du Commodore pour lui permettre de se rapprocher un peu de la mer dans l'espoir de raviver ses souvenirs; mais cela faisait à présent 2 bonnes heures qu'ils s'étaient assis sur le bord du Port de l'île, et, outre quelques douleurs au crâne, cela ne l'avait menée à rien. Il ôta sa veste bleue et la posa doucement sur les épaules de la malade recroquevillée contre lui.

**... Tu y vois, au moins ?**

**-Un peu. De toute façon, il fait nuit, non ?**

**-Moui... Bah ton pote James ne tenait pas à ce que j'abîme plus tes jolis yeux, Milady...**

Malgrè la pénombre, il vit distinctement son amie rougir.

** -Jack ?**

**-Mh ? Quoi ?**

** -Je... Il s'est passé quoi, depuis...**

Il sourit.

** -Depuis quoi, Trésor ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

** -Allons, Moineau, fais pas l'idiot... Depuis ton départ... Que s'est-il passé ? **

Il recula brusquement, les yeux ronds et une mimique étonnée sur le visage.

**-Tu ne savais pas ? Aaaah, eh bien...**

Il se gratta le menton, se demandant comment concilier mensonge et réalité sans risquer de choquer l'esprit encore fragile de l'ancien capitaine, puis tilta.

** Disons que tu es devenue une sirène ne cessant de nager après moi et ma Perle, et que, dans un geste de bonté, je t'ai repêchée...**

Elle sourit à son tour.

** -Sérieusement, Jack... Quelles choses ont changé ? Je me souviens de si peu de choses... Même ce jour où tu es parti est tellement flou...**

Il soupira.

**-Je suis sérieux, mon ange. Pendant des années, tu m'as coursé, et j'ai fini par te recueillir comme une petite sirène blessée à bord de mon navire.**

**-Et ensuite ?**

Il déglutit en regarda machinalement sa main blessée.

**-Mh...**

Elle agrippa son bras et le secoua.

** -Allez ! Ensuite ? J'en ai marre que vous me cachiez des trucs, tous !**

**-Mmmh... Eh bien, disons que tu as voulu rejouer la sirène...**

**-Pfff ! Arrête avec tes métaphores, Moineau, t'es fatiguant ! **

Il leva les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

** -C'est pas ma faute, bébé ! Si tu t'étais pas amusée à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, je...**

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie retenir ses larmes.

**Bébé, il ne fait pas assez noir, tu sais...**

Elle se frotta les yeux et lui lança un regard accusateur.

** -Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me considériez tous comme une gamine ?! Si j'ai vraiment la trentaine, vous devriez me traiter en adulte, et pas en môme immature !**

Il se gratta le crâne.

** -T'as pas tort.**

**-Ah ! **

Il s'étira et ne put résister à l'envie d'ébouriffer la longue chevelure de son amie. Combien d'heures avait-il passées à tenter de tresser ses cheveux aussi noirs et désordonnés que les siens ? Il sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit bâiller au lieu de protester comme elle l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

**-Tu es fatiguée, bébé ?**

Elle secoua la tête et se reposa contre sa poitrine.

** -Moineau.**

**-Mh ?**

** -Comment j'étais avant ?**

Le pirate haussa les sourcils.

** -Comment ça ?**

Il se raidit tandis qu'elle commençait à jouer avec les perles dans ses cheveux.

** -Oui... Jack, qu'est-ce que je suis devenue ? Comment ai-je connue James, pourquoi est-ce que je te poursuivais, d'où viennent toutes les marques que j'ai un peu partout sur le corps, étais-je quelqu'un de mauvais ou non ?... Tu vois, ce genre de choses...**

Il fit un 'ah' muet et hocha la tête.

** -Disons que tu as toujours été semblable à toi même, Trésor. Et je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es couverte de cicatrices...**

Elle renifla.

**-Et James ?**

**-Mmh... J'ignore les circonstances de votre rencontre, bébé, désolé.**

** -Ah...**

Elle bâilla encore. Devant eux, l'Insoumis se balançait tranquillement au gré des vagues, éclairé par une lune ronde et pleine...

_ L'ambiance idéale pour évoquer ce genre de souvenirs_, songea amèrement le pirate. Il passa une main dans le dos de sa protégée et l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

**-Tu es fatiguée. On ferait mieux de rentrer avant de faire de mauvaises rencontres, tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Noooon. Chuis pas fatiguée ! **Elle bailla encore.** Et puis de toute façon, on risque rien.**

Il haussa un sourcil.

** -C'est drôle, il me semblait que le simple fait de te trouver près de l'eau te terrorisait, Milady. T'as changé d'avis ?**

Elle secoua mollement la tête.

** -J'ai juste l'impression que si je reste pas ici, je vais encore oublier des trucs.**

**- ?**

** -Oublie. J'veux pas partir, pas encore.**

Il s'allongea, entraînant Angel, qui de toute façon n'aurait pas pu résister, et cala son bras libre derrière sa tête.

**-Ca va comme ça ?**

** -Oui. Moineau ?**

** -Quoi ?**

**-Tu sens la mer, c'est joli...**

Il sourit, amusé par la naïveté de la phrase.

** -Bébé, je pense que ton français ne s'est pas bien amélioré ces dernières années...**

** -M'en fiche, chuis pas française.**

** -Tant mieux ...**

Un ange passa, troublé seulement par le bruit des vagues contre les rochers.

** -Jack ?**

**-Grmbl... Quoiiii ?**

** -Pourquoi t'as des dents en or ?**

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

** -C'est tout ce que tu as à me demander par une si belle nuit étoilée ? Angel, franchement, tu...**

** -Jack, je suis fatiguée mais pas au point de ne pas voir ton manège. Arrête d'esquiver mes questions, s'il te plaît.**

Il soupira, gêné.

** -Trésor... j'porte des dents en or parce que je suis un pirate...**

**-Aah. Et tes perles et ton noir sous les yeux ?**

**-Ahem. Ca, c'est parce que je suis le plus beau pirate, et que je tiens à le rester...**

Elle se mis à rire.

**-Je suppose que les mimiques et ton haleine pleine de rhum vont avec alors ?**

**-Les mimiques, c'est vrai. Le rhum, c'est différent.**

Elle se redressa et s'accouda au dessus de lui.

** -Pourquoi faire alors c'est ?**

Il leva un sourcil et caressa la joue de la jeune femme.

** -Pour oublier des choses, bébé. Et toi, tu commences à vraiment fatiguer...**

**-Pff ! Même pas vrai !** Elle bailla une énième fois.

** -Menteuse ! **Il se redressa et l'aida à se lever. **Allez, on va dormir, maintenant ! **

Elle se tint mollement à lui, sur le point de s'écrouler. Il leva les yeux au ciel et la souleva sans effort, provoquant quelques protestations.

**... Arf, t'es trop crevée, bébé ! La prochaine fois, rappelle moi de pas t'écouter !**

**-Gnagna. Suis pas fatigu...**

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

**-Pas fatiguée... Halala, Angel, t'as vraiment pas changé durant toutes ces années...**

Le reste du court trajet entre le port et la maison de Norringhton se fit rapidement et sans heurts, les quelques hommes ivres morts reconnaissant sans mal le capitaine du Pearl...

Il entra sans bruit dans la maison du Commodore et coucha la jeune femme comme un enfant. Elle sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il tenta de se défaire de son étreinte, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

** -Moineau ?**

** -Oui, bébé ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de garder ses yeux ouverts.

** -T'es vraiment devenu un pirate ?**

Gêné par la proximité, il défit les bras de Angel, noués autour de son cou avant de répondre.

** -Ouais. Et j'ai ma Perle comme je le voulais, même si ça n'a pas été facile.**

Elle renifla et hocha la tête d'un air pensif.

** -Moineau...**

Il s'assis sur le rebord du lit, s'empara d'un ruban sur la table de nuit et lui fit une grande tresse pour éviter que ses cheveux ne s'emmèlent encore durant la nuit.

** -Qu'y a-t-il, Angel ?**

**-Si tu es un pirate, pourquoi t'as juste l'odeur de la mer ?**

Il recula, surpris.

**- Que veux tu dire ?**

Elle tripota la tresse qu'il venait de lui faire d'un air coupable.

** -Quand Père m'emmenait avec lui voir des pirates, ils sentaient mauvais...**

**-Ah ! Ca, c'est normal, on se lave que...**

** -C'est pas ça, Jack ! Ils n'avaient pas l'odeur de la mer, mais surtout du sang et de la poudre, mais toi...**

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

** -Probablement parce que je ne suis pas ce genre de pirate. Maintenant, arrête de réfléchir et dors, j'ai pas envie que tu nous fasse encore une crise de panique comme le premier jour.**

Elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son nez et s'allongea sur le côté, continuant de le fixer d'un regard rêveur.

** -Jack ?**

Il soupira, commençant à craindre qu'elle ne se repose pas suffisamment.

** -Ouais ?**

**-Tu veux pas rester ici ?**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Tu sais bien que ton pote Commodore me tient enfermé ici, bébé, je...**

** -Je... je veux dire ici... **elle le dévisagea. **J'ai peur de faire encore des cauchemars si tu t'en vas, je...**

Il s'empara d'une chaise, la fit basculer près de son lit et s'assis, le dossier tourné vers elle.

**-Je reste ici pour monter la garde, Milady. Et toi, essaie de dormir un peu. "**

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un et l'autre dormaient profondément...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi tu pars !

Chapitre 6 : Pourquoi tu pars ?!

Norringhton rejeta la fumée doucement, réprimant son envie de monter jeter un coup d'oeil sur Angel. Depuis l'arrivée de Jack et leurs petites escapades nocturnes, celle-ci semblait moins agitée, et donc plus encline à recouvrir la mémoire...

Il écrasa la cigarette dans le petit cendrier de cristal, et soupira douloureusement.

Que cet homme, ce... pirate soit parvenu à 'guérir' l'ancien capitaine relevait de l'exploit; et le fait qu'il aie réussi une telle chose en même pas 2 semaines, alors qu'il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour acquérir la confiance de son ancienne amie le rendait littéralement malade.

Et on ignorait encore si retrouver la mémoire était une bonne chose ou non pour Angel...

Il toussota et s'empara de sa plume, signant des papiers destinés à ses subordonnés. 

Encore des papiers.

_J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie derrière un bureau; pas étonnant qu'elle préfère la compagnie de Sparrow à la mienne..._

Il tendit la main vers une autre cigarette, mais s'arrêta dans son geste. En à peine 3 mois, il était presque passé d'une à 30 cigarettes par jours. Les soucis...

Et la jalousie.

Il se leva brusquement, renversant l'encrier sur la pile de papier, et envoya balader son bureau et tout ce qui s'y trouver à travers la pièce richement décorée.

Lorsque le tout se fracassa contre un mur, il sursauta sous le bruit et resta debout, immobile, contemplant le résultat de sa colère tout aussi soudaine qu'inutile. En même temps, il se sentait légèrement soulagé...

On frappa à la porte.

** "Entrez, **fit-il d'une voix lasse.

S'il avait su qu'il s'agirait de Sparrow...

Celui-ci entra la tête, restant toujours à l'extérieur...

** -Dites donc, commodore, vous allez bien ? **Il esquissa un mouvement vers l'extérieur... **Sinon, je peux repasser, hein, c'est pas que je tienne à ma tête, mais quand même...**

Il posa un doigt sur son menton et fit mine de réfléchir. **Si, quand même ! Bon...**

Il tourna les talons et s'immobilisa.

James haussa les sourcils.

**-Quoi ?**

Le pirate se gratta le crâne et revint sur ces pas d'un air résolu.

**-Bon, au risque de vous vexer, je crois que ma présence a beaucoup aidé la Lady...**

IL leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Oui, je vous en remercie. J'ignore quels auraient été les résultats avec ma seule présence...**

Jack secoua la tête.

**-C'est pas le moment de me remercier, mon vieux.**

**-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?**

Il continua de gratter son épaisse tignasse d'un air pensif, puis déclara soudainement :

**-J'm'en vais demain à l'aube.**

L'anglais faillit tomber à la renverse.

** -Pardonnez moi, j'ai dû mal entendre... ?**

Le pirate se remis à parler avec les mains.

**-La Lady retrouve la mémoire; et je suis pas sûr qu'elle m'apprécie indéfiniment, donc je préfère m'en aller. Et puis j'suis allergique au plancher des vaches...**

Le militaire se mis à bouillir.

**-Vous êtes prêt à abandonner une amie d'enfance pour des raisons aussi stupides ?!**

Jack leva une main à la hauteur de son visage.

**-Hééé là ! Stupide, c'est vous qui l'êtes, pas moi ! Vous croyez que j'ai pas vu votre petit jeu durant ma présence ici ? **

Norringhton haussa les sourcils, vexé.

** -Quel petit jeu ? Moi, je ne joue pas avec la vie et la raison de Angel,contrairement à vous !**

Le pirate lui rendit son regard sans sourciller.

** -Jalousie. C'est le maître mot de cette foutue bicoque, depuis mon arrivée, je me trompe ?**

Il ne répondit pas.

Jack se rapprocha de l'anglais, résistant à l'envie de cracher par terre et ponctuant chacun de ses mots par de petits coups sur le sternum du commodore avec ses deux doigts dressés.

**Elle ne vous aime pas, vieux, faudra vous y faire. Angel n'aimera jamais personne, elle a été élevée pour ça. **

Il fit mine de le saluer et sortit, la tête pleine de souvenirs qu'il aurait aimé oublier définitivement.

La porte claqua, et le pirate ignora les paroles acides que lui lança le Commodore au travers de celle-ci.

** -VOUS N' ETES QU'UN LACHE, SPARROW !!!"**

Le reste se perdit dans un fracas incroyable : le militaire se vengeait encore sur son mobilier...

Il inspira et remonta calmement dans la chambre de Angel, qui s'était habillée pour sortir. Il tenta un sourire, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Oui, le départ serait difficile; mais plus que jamais, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit à l'anglais. 'Elle n'aimera jamais personne, elle a été élevée pour ça'

_ Putain. Chuis trop stupide..._

**"-Hééé ! Bébé, tu t'es pas mise en robe ?**

Il regarda plus attentivement la femme souriante et fronça les sourcils.

** C'est à moi, ces vêtements...**

Elle battit des bras pour tester la largeur des vêtements et sourit d'un air amusé.

** -J'ai essayé de piquer ceux de James, mais ils sont moins confortables que les tiens...** Elle se plaça à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule.

**... t'as vu ? On fait la même taille ! **fit-elle d'un air amusé.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et recula d'un pas, gêné.

**- PRESQUE la même taille, bébé ! A quelques centimètres près, mais c'est pas tout à fait pareil !**

Elle lui tira la langue en mettant son large chapeau.

** -Sale macho ! En attendant, tu peux plus m'appeler bébé, Moineau !** Elle sortit de la chambre en riant et l'attendit sur le pas de la porte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit mine d'invoquer le seigneur d'un air misérable, faisant sourire une fois encore celle qu'il avait vu grandir.

** -Pourquoi moi ?!!"**

Ce jour là, leur sortie à Port Royal dura plus longtemps que d'habitude...


	7. Chapitre 7 : Adieu

Chapitre 7 : Adieu...

Nuit noire.

Après avoir embrassé son amie comme on embrasse un enfant, il quitta la chambre de Angel sur la pointe des pieds et se glissa dans celle que lui avait assigné Norringhton, fit rapidement son baluchon et sortit sans bruit de la maison, sachant pertinemment que le propriétaire de celle-ci l'observait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, derrière les rideaux entrouverts ...

Il soupira, le coeur déchiré en deux.

A quoi ça lui servirait de rester à terre, maintenant que celle qu'il croyait avoir tuée était quasiment rétablie ?

Il s'immobilisa et contempla les nuages, présents pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Port Royal, et secoua la tête.

Outre se faire briser le coeur à chacun de ses sourires, il ne voyait pas.

**"Ma tendre Angel... Je retourne à ma vie de pirate, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, pas vrai ?**

Son sourire éclaira son visage durant d'interminables secondes, puis s'effaça comme des mots tracés sur le sable. Non, il n'était pas heureux de s'en aller comme un voleur; et pour une fois, il n'avait pas à jouer la comédie devant quelqu'un. Son regard brun se posa sur le volet clos de la chambre de sa protégée. Comme il aurait voulu qu'il en soit de même pour son coeur... Il s'inclina légèrement dans cette direction et murmura douloureusement :

** Adieu. Puissent les vents nous porter à jamais vers des directions différents, pour notre bien à tous les deux...**

Aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il escalada la muraille de pierre de la bâtisse du militaire et atterrit de l'autre côté sans bruit. Il sourit tristement. Pour une fois, sa maladresse légendaire n'avait pas daigné présenter le bout de son nez, comme si c'était le signe que son départ avait été le bon choix... 

Tandis qu'il marchait droit devant lui en époussetant ses vêtements du plat de la main, Gibbs, posté derrière un arbre, lui fit signe de la main et lui emboîta le pas, lui demandant encore une fois s'il était sûr de son choix.

Le visage fermé, il lui ordonna de se taire et ne prononça plus une seule parole jusqu'au lever du jour.

Le lendemain, au milieu de l'après midi, la Perle quittait Tortuga...

***

James regarda la silhouette sombre du pirate disparaître derrière le mur de pierre, espérant vaguement qu'il se brise le cou en tombant de l'autre côté.

Il fixa longuement ce mur, habité d'un vague sentiment de malaise : Jack avait abandonné Angel, certes, mais comment réagirait celle-ci en apprenant son départ ? Il rêva un instant que celle-ci se souvienne de tout et se relance à sa poursuite pour l'assassiner, puis secoua la tête.

A quoi cela servirait-il de retrouver celle qui était morte quelques mois plus tôt ?

Il roula des yeux et tira d'un coup sec le rideau brodé de la fenêtre, priant pour que la réaction de celle qui était désormais sous sa protection ne soit pas aussi violente que la première fois où ils l'avaient récupérée en pleine mer.

Et si tel était le cas, il tuerait ce Sparrow de ses mains; tant pis pour les conséquences...

_ Voilà voilà... je tenais à m'excuser pour la longueur (ou plutôt le manque de longueur...) de mes chapitres, mais comme on me l'a reproché à de nombreuses reprises, j'aime aller directement à l'essentiel..._

_Et pis bon, j'aime bien kan ça se termine sur une suite ouverte, et pas un machin tout rikiki genre... eeeuh... le soleil se leva ou blablabla..._

_arf, merde, je parle pour rien dire; là -__-;_

_Bon, alors, réponses aux reviews (rereremerci ^^)_

  
  
Cybel : j'adore kan tu reviews à chak chapitre ! merci :)

review 1 : bah ouais, Angel était pas morte ! C'aurait po été morrant sinon ;) Pour le pourquoi du comment James l'a ramené à la vie : je pense que j'aborderai le thème dans un chapitre, mais c'est pas encore bien défini... en tt k, ça sera de la façon normale, hein ^^; Et vi, c'est un pitit sadique, notre James... Tant qu'à faire, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est le méchant de l'histoire (vilain pas bô ! lol) Tu trouves que sa manière d'aborder le sujet est louche ? Bah, en fait , je me suis mise à sa place (comme toujours quand j'écris, remarque : j'essaie d'imaginer comment une personne normale réagirait, kwa... bref) : à l'époque du départ de Jack (puisque ses souvenirs remontent jusque là), elle avait quoi ? 16 ans ? voire moins, ptêtre ?

Ca doit faire un choc de revoir son vieux pote avec plus de 10 ans de plus et de se dire 'merde, il me manque (environ) 15 ans de ma vie...' non ?  
Enfin bon, c'est ma façon de voir... 'faut dire que j'ai des façons de penser particulières, des fois, mais bon ^^;;;

Vi, j'uploade 2 chapters à la fois, vu que chez moi j'en suis au chapitre 14 (pas taper) et que bon, je suis cruelle, mais pas à ce point lol ;)

Même si en fait, j'attends histoire d'avoir quelques reviews... *honte*

review 2 :Vrai, tu trouves que j'ai du talent ? ohhh làlà ! *fière* C'est gentil *^^*

Etant donné que, comme je disais, elle est retombée plus ou moins en enfance, j'ai jugé bon de lui attribuer le comprtement d'une gamine, sans sa 'rancune tenace' anvers Jack... et pis un pitit peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, c po mal aussi, hein ? ;)  
Concernant James : T'as raison, il en veut à Jack... halala, c po bo la jalousie ! lol

Mais je pense qu'il chsoira de toute façon la voie qu'il jugera la meilleure pour Angel... En tant qu'ami, il lui doit bien ça ;) (en fait, g la flemme d'approfondir le sujet lol. Quoique...)  
Concernant Eli et Will : t'as raison, j'en ai un peu rien à battre de leur couple avec les gazouillis et tout et tout : on en voit trop (même dans la réalité... SURTOUT dans la réalité -__-, ) , pis bon, C'est pas intéressant de développer plus leurs persos... pendant un moment, j'avais même pensé à les faire rompre, maiiis bon :s

Pis comme tu dis, Jack est plus intéressant que Will ;p

Vi, je sais, je suis sadique... et encore, t'as pas vu mes ffics précédentes sur legolas ! 41 chapitres à tenir mes lecteurs en attente ! mdr ! Les pov... 

Concernant les blessures : vazen paix, mon enfant, je te pardonne (ainsi-soit-il-amen-et-passe-moi-lbeurre); pis c'est bien ke t'ai compris quelque chose à mon cafouillis d'explications ! mdrrrr !!! ^^  
Pour ton québécoisme (joli, ton mot ! lol), je pense m'en sortir (j'ai découvert Lemay y'a pas très longtemps; elle utilise que des expressions québécoises, c impressionant ! Au début, j'avais franchement du mal à piger c'qu'elle voulait dire, mais bon, on s'y fait ^^;) Enfin bon, si je pige pas, promis juré craché, je te demande, y'a pas de soucis ;)

Pour mon histoire *encore toute rouge* merci bien ! J'essaie de rester dans cet esprit, re-promis-juré-craché !

Gros kiss et merki ;)

ps : pourquoi vive le 21e siècle ? 0_o;  


From: moon cat 22 : merki ^^ C'est cool que tu penses que Jack ne s'éloigne pas trop de l'original, j'ai trop peur de dévier chaque fois que je lui fais ouvrir la bouche ou toucher Angel... halala, grands moments quand je me relis, j'te raconte pas ! mdr

par contre, question : ça veut dire quoi 'kawaii' ?

Pour la suite : ça t'a plu ? ;)

Walla ! Sur ce, je retourne sur le chapitre 14 de mon histoire, chuis trop impatiente d'arriver à la fin, pasque

-J'veux savoir la suite (ça vient comme ça vient, me demandez pas mes projets, c'est au feeling ^^;)

-J'ai quand même des révisions pour mes examens (révisions que je sèche pour Jack ! lol)

-J'ai des histoires originales et des poèmes en attente, eux aussi séchés pour Jack...

-J'ai des saletés partout dans ma chambre (est-ce bien utile de préciser que je les sèche pour Jack ? lol)

kiss ^^  



	8. Chapitre 8 : Trésors, trésors ET MON REP...

** Chapitre 8 : Trésors, trésors... ET MON REPOS ALORS ?!!**

**"Cap'taine ! Le vent se lève !**

Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'accrocha à la barre.

** -T'as un temps de retard, mon vieux ! Les vagues sont déjà suffisamment hautes pour désarçonner Neptune lui-même !**

Son second haussa les sourcils et s'accrocha au grand mat, violemment secoué par une vague plus haute que les autres. En face de lui, Sparrow riait à gorge déployée, accroché à sa barre et les pieds solidement ancrés sur le sol de sa Perle.

** -Qu'est-ce qui vous met de si belle humeur, cap'taine ?**

**-On approche de la fortune, Gibbs !**

Et il recommença à rire, ordonnant à tout l'équipage de regagner leurs cabines en attendant que le temps soit plus clément...

Chacun s'exécuta et se réunit dans leur petite salle pour dormir malgrè la tourmente.

Annamaria bâilla.

** "J'en ai assez de parcourir le monde ! Quand est-ce qu'on pourra enfin s'arrêter sur une île pour respirer 5 minutes et dépenser le magot qu'on a amassé ?!!**

Will, que Jack avait traîné de Port Royal, approuva d'un air larmoyant.

** -Elizabeth me manque ! Et puis, je ne trouve pas qu'écumer les mers pour amasser des trésors soit si passionnant que ça...**

Les pirates lui firent de gros yeux, mais personne ne dit rien.

Gibbs soupira.

**-'Faut dire qu'on a amassé tellement de richesses qu'on pourrait se racheter les Indes toutes entières... Mais l'cap'taine semble bien décidé à en avoir assez pour acheter le monde entier !**

Il se tamponna le front et se laissa tomber dans un hamac. Le perroquet de Mr Cotton approuva à sa manière :

** -Terrrre à l'horizon ! Terrre à l'horizon !**

Annamaria le chassa à coups de chapeau et rejoignit Will sur le sol.

** -Bah, faut le comprendre ! Après avoir laissé tomber un trésor, il a essayé de se rattraper avec d'autres, c'est... hum...**

Une vague les secoua et fit tomber Gibbs de son lit suspendu, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Il se releva en jurant, rouge comme une pivoine.

**-Ca porte malheur de voguer avec le coeur brisé ! Si le cap'taine avait emmené la p'tite Angel avec lui, pt'être qu'on aurait pas...**

Annamaria le coupa.

**-Hé, dis donc ! T'es pas le mieux placé pour critiquer les faits et gestes de Jack, alors boucle la !**

William soupira.

Chaque jour depuis son départ de Port Royal, c'était la même chose : Jack sortait sa fameuse boussole, ordonnait à ses hommes de hisser les voiles, et se débrouillait pour affronter les pires tempêtes possibles pendant que le reste de l'équipage attendait plus ou moins patiemment dans les cales du navire que le temps se calme.

Et dès que c'était le cas, comme par miracle, ils tombaient sur une nouvelle île remplie de richesses, pas très difficiles à atteindre... les seules blessures subies par l'équipage étaient deux foulures (dont une provoquée par une surconsommation de rhum sur un chemin rocailleurs), trois morsures de serpent (non venimeux) et une bonne centaines de piqûres de moustiques, provoquant les pires jérémiades qu'il aie entendues de toute sa vie.

Pendant ce temps, Jack en profitait pour dormir un peu et boire jusqu'à oublier son propre nom (encore qu'il se demandait souvent s'il ne jouait tout simplement pas la comédie, car de nombreuses fois, il avait retrouvé sa sobriété lorsque les problèmes s'annonçaient...), faisant mine d'oublier les raisons de son comportement puéril.

4 mois s'étaient écoulés, et ils avaient parcourues toutes les mers du Sud, amassant plus d'une dizaine de trésors légendaires à chaque fois...

Il en était presque arrivé à se demander si le capitaine Jack Sparrow n'était pas tout simplement devenu plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Une nouvelle vague souleva le bateau, provoquant un haut le coeur chez le jeune homme pas encore tout à fait habitué à la mer...

Gibbs grimaça.

**-Hé, p'tit, j't'ai déjà dit d'aller plus loin quand tu fais ce genre de chose !**

Annamaria sourit.

**-On dirait que t'as déjà oublié le petit incident d'avant hier ! Mmmh ?**

Il grommela.

** -C'est ta façon de cuisiner qui m'a rendu malade ! **

Il ignora le regard courroucé de la jeune femme et continua d'un air inquiet :** En attendant, faudrait ptêtre faire une pause, comme vous dites... Si on arrive à convaincre Jack, ça s'rait une bonne chose... Chais pas pour vous, mais moi je le trouve trop maigre pour pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps à ce rythme..."**

Les pirates approuvèrent d'un air sombre.

Réponses aux reviews :

Ariès 25 : Bah euh... tu veux que je dise kwa ? lol

tu sais, je suis pas une super littéraire, alors si on me pose pas de question, j'ai du mal à répondre ! mdr !

Merci pour kawai, effectivement, je savais po... en mm temps, j'ai un peu séché mes cours de japonais depuis que je fais du droit (heureusement, c bientôt fini ;)

allez, allez, on sèche ses larmes et on attend patiemment la suite de la suite, mh ? tend un mouchoir

kissous et merci de me lire avec autant d'intérêt ;)

louise : air innocent Mwa ? nanan, c'est pas un crime, pourquoi ?

En fait, je te le révèle en avant première (shhht ! c'est secret !), mais je tue Jack dans le chapitre 10, juste après qu'il aie fait son coming out ;)

alors, llà, disons que c'était un avant gout niveau torture ! mdr

je rigole, hein, te pends pas ;)

pour le magicien d'oz : bah non, je connais po ,sorry ;

kiss

moon cat 22 : kikoo missy

Merci, entre toi et ariès 25, je me sens totalement débile, maintenant ! lol enfin bon, vous semblez d'accord sur la définition du mot, apparemment, donc tu t'es pas trompée ;)

Tu trouves qu'il y a des plus en plus de mystères ? En fait, je t'avouerai que moi aussi; j'espère les résoudre tous d'ici la fin de l'histoire, sans en oublier 2-3 au passage ! lol

Jack est loin d'avoir agi en lâche; moi au contraire, je trouve son geste incroyablement noble; et le fait qu'il se comporte justement comme un lâche accentue cet aspect de sa personne ;)

Le commodore va s'en sortir, t'en fais pas (le pov kan même lol); et il va même faire une petite blagounette à Jack dans le chapitre 10; tu vas voir, je trouve ça terrible :)

kissous itou ;)


	9. Chapitre 9 : Que faire ?

** Chapitre 9 : Que faire ?**

1e jour sur une île lointaine, 'jumelle' de Tortuga.

La foule de contrebandiers et pirates en tous genres ne l'impressionna pas autant qu'il l'avait craint. C'est donc sourire aux lèvres que le jeune pirate Jack Sparrow, dit 'Moineau' par certaines connaissances qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier du mieux qu'il pouvait, parcourut les rues délicieusement agitées de la ville jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Et ce n'est que lorsque la lune se leva qu'il commença à ressentir les affres de la solitude.

Loin de la Perle et son équipage, et en compagnie d'hommes mutilés et abrutis par l'alcool qui avaient un jour eu les mêmes rêves que lui, il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un bébé hors de son berceau.

Des femmes trop grimées entraient et sortaient librement de chaque maison, trop éclairées pour être normalement habitées. Il sursauta lorsque l'une d'elles s'approcha de lui en bougeant très

suggestivement les anches.

_** 'Ne brise pas trop de coeurs...' **_lui refit la voix de Angel, disparue de sa vie depuis de longues semaines déjà.

Une boule brûlante pris place dans sa poitrine, et il s'enfuit avant que la prostituée n'étende la main pour le toucher. Il se mis à courir dans les rues dangereusement agitées.

_Je suis un pirate ! PIRATE! Un pirate est sans scrupules; il ne tient pas de promesse, n'a aucune parole, et par dessus tout, le peu de nuits où il reste à terre, il les passe en compagnie de FEMMES !!!_

Dans sa course, il bouscula un ivrogne et manqua tomber avec lui.

_ Encore ! Encore un marin plein comme une outre ! Mais pourquoi boivent-ils tous autant ?!..._

La réponse arriva tandis qu'il voyait un petit groupe d'hommes riant auprès d'autres putains.

_Pour oublier._

_Ils passent leur temps sur cette île à boire de l'alcool et baiser pour s'amuser et oublier... Pour tromper cette tristesse qui nous étreint tous et nous rappelle à nos foyers._

_Ils boivent, se battent, baisent et font la fête pour oublier que ce sont des assassins, des voleurs et des hors la loi.._.

Le sourire sarcastique de son père apparut brusquement, puant d'alcool.

Et les pleurs de sa mère.

Il l'avait perdue très jeune, mais pas assez pour oublier qu'il la battait autant que son propre fils...

_Et c'est ce qui l'a tuée..._

Le souffle coupé, il s'arrêta dans une petite rue déserte, loin du centre de la ville. Il toussa et s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

S'il voulait devenir capitaine de sa Perle, il faudrait qu'il se montre plus malin que les autres... et que, paradoxalement, il agisse comme eux, ce qui incluait naturellement femmes et alcool...

Une heure plus tard, le jeune Jack, parfaitement serein, se saoula juste assez pour oublier cette petite voix le retenant à la réalité. Et lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, il se leva brusquement et attrapa la première femme potable qui passa près de lui : brune, mince. Des yeux d'un vert si pâle qu'il crut un instant qu'ils étaient bleus.

Son charme était ce qu'il était, celle-ci ne résista pas lorsqu'il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, résolu à vendre son âme à Satan lui-même pour obtenir la Perle Noire...

Et il avait tant besoin de la chaleur d'une femme pour oublier celle qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais...

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite chambre de la jeune femme et qu'il commença à la déshabiller, quelque chose sembla se briser au fond de lui, mais il n'y pris pas garde, mettant cela sur le compte de l'alcool...

Le lendemain, tout était fait : Jack Sparrow commençait enfin à se comporter comme un véritable pirate...

.

.

.

.

.

Ligoté à son propre lit par Will Turner et Gibbs, Jack soupira dans son sommeil, entendant encore une fois la voix de Angel l'implorer de revenir quoiqu'il arrive.

Il marmonna des paroles sans cohérences et se retourna pour ne plus l'entendre.

Will regarda d'un oeil inquiet l'immense navire dans la lunette 'empruntée' au capitaine tandis que Gibbs le ligotait à son lit et se tourna vers le second.

** "Dites, vous êtes sûr qu'il vaut pas mieux réveiller Jack ?**

Le pirate sourcilla, mal à l'aise mais sûr de lui.

**-Bah ! C'navire doit faire partie de la flotte royale anglaise, donc être sous les ordres du Commodore... Et j'suppose qu'il suppose que c'bon vieux Jack est à bord; donc...**

Will inclina la tête sur le côté, imitant inconsciemment son ami alité et tentant en vain de pénétrer dans l'esprit tortueux de son second.

**-... et ?**

L'homme se gratta le crâne, semblant chercher les mots adéquats, lorsque Annamaria, dont la vue était bien meilleure que celle des deux hommes, hurla qu'une barque s'était détachée du bâtiment militaire et se rapprochait d'eux.

** -Combien d'hommes à bord ?**

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

**-7 ou 8, je pense... Je préviens Jack ?**

**-QUI C 'EST QU'TU DOIS PREV'NIR, TRESOR ?!!!**

Will et Gibbs faillirent tomber à la mer de stupeur.

** -JACK ???**

Le capitaine, passablement éméché, mais totalement libéré, leva un sourcil et les dévisagea d'un air sévère.

** -Capitaine... CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW NOM D'UNE PETITE VOILURE !!! Si c'est pas malheureux...**

Il cessa ses gesticulations et se pencha dangereusement en avant, les yeux ronds.

**... Tiens, mais c'est mon copain le Commodore, là-bas...**

Will plissa les yeux et se plaça à côté de Jack, admiratif.

** -T'arrives à y voir à cette distance ? Chapeau !**

Le pirate le regarda comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

**-Hé, p'tit... je suis le cap'taine Jack Sparrow, tu sembles l'oublier un peu trop vite...**

Turner leva les yeux au ciel.

**-... Bon, alors on fait quoi, "cap'taine" ?**

Jack fronça les sourcils et leva vers lui un doigt menaçant.

**-Dis donc, gamin... Si tu crois que j'ai pas entendu l'intonation que tu mettais dans le mot "cap'taine", tu...**

La voix affolée d'Annamaria l'interrompit.

** -CAPITAINE !**

Il roula des yeux et se tourna vers elle.

**-KWAA ???**

**-on fait quoi ,concrètement ?!**

Sparrow lissa tranquillement son bouc d'un air pensif, sous les yeux de son équipage terrorisé par son manque de réaction criant.

Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, il sourit d'un air victorieux, se pencha légèrement en arrière et déclara fièrement :

**-On les accueille."**

passage écrit à 3h du mat sur un bout de papier chiffonné. j'aime bien mwa


	10. Chapitre 10 :retrouvailles avec une mort...

** Chapitre 10 : Retrouvailles avec une morte...**

William se chargea à contrecoeur d'aider le Commodore à monter à bord, suivi de près par deux de ses hommes. Lorsqu'ils furent sur le pont, Jack les accueillit à bras ouverts, comme s'il eût s'agit de vieux amis. L'anglais fronça les sourcils et s'approcha sans aucune cérémonie du capitaine.

** "Nous avons à parler, Sparrow.**

Il se pencha en arrière, semblant toujours imbibé d'alcool, mais les yeux brillants de lucidité. Non, le capitaine Jack Sparrow n'était pas saoul, mais il jouait admirablement bien son rôle.

_ Peut-être trop bien,_ songea William. _Depuis combien de temps s'amuse-t-il à nous faire croire cela ?_

**-Mh ? Moui ? Je vous écoute, mon vieux...**

Norringhton pinça les lèvres en un sourire forcé et dévisagea son interlocuteur, qui lui-même l'observait d'un oeil étonné.

**-Je vous ramène l'ancien capitaine du navire que vous voyez derrière vous** (il désigna l'"Insoumis" d'un geste vague de la main) **pour quelque temps; tâchez d'en prendre soin le temps que mes hommes et moi-même réglions quelques...** il haussa un sourcil et continua plus posément... **différends avec les siens et les hommes qui leurs obéissent...** Il renifla. **Bien sûr, il va de soi que l'identité de cette personne doit rester secrète le plus longtemps possible, autant pour sa sécurité que pour la vôtre...**

Jack leva les mains.

**-Quoiquoiquoi ? Héééélà, je suis pas une nounou, mon pote, pourquoi est-ce que...** Il s'interrompit.

** Dites moi, mon vieux, c'est bien l'Insoumis que je vois là bas, pas vrai ?**

Le militaire leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré.

** -C'est cela même, oui.**

Il inclina la tête sur le côté comme l'avait fait William quelques minutes auparavant.

**-... Et nous parlons bien de son ancien capitaine... N'est-ce pas ?**

(Même air désespéré du Commodore)

** -C'est exact, Mr Sparrow.**

Le pirate frappa dans ses mains d'un air joyeux.

** -Bien ! Dans ce cas, je me ferai une joie d'accueillir votre ami...** Il fit mine de chercher ladite personne.

James secoua la tête et s'en alla aussitôt.

** -Elle est déjà à bord, Mr Sparrow.**

**-Heein ?**

Il se mis à rire doucement.

**-Eh bien, un capitaine et un commodore de la marine royale seraient-ils parvenus à duper un pirate ?**

**-Grmbl... C'était qu'une diversion ? "**

Le commodore ne répondit pas et sauta lestement dans la petite barque tandis que Jack partait directement vers sa cabine.

William suivit longuement l'embarcation des yeux, vaguement surpris. Pourquoi diable Sparrow avait-il opposé si peu de résistance ?

Jack s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte entrebâillée de sa cabine. Il était certain de l'avoir laissée fermée, dans le but de faire croire le plus longtemps possible à son équipage qu'il était encore cloué au lit...

Il sourit légèrement et la poussa du bout des doigts, sachant déjà qui l'attendrait derrière, cachée dans la pénombre comme un fantôme.

Angel...

Il s'avança légèrement, un large sourire sur les lèvres, même s'il ne s'attendait pas à des retrouvailles chaleureuses...

Elle était assise sur son lit, le dos tourné à la porte pour observer la mer et, si ses yeux en étaient encore capables, son navire qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

Son sourire s'affaissa; il ne broncha pas et resta appuyé contre le montant de la porte pour l'observer. Non, cette fois elle était en pleine lumière, bien visible...

Deux bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la voix claire et forte de son passager clandestin ne le fasse sursauter.

** "Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ?**

Il croisa les bras.

**-Aussi longtemps que toi tu resteras comme ça...** Un sourire provocant s'afficha sur son visage ... **A moins que tu n'attendes quelque chose de moi qui soit en rapport avec l'endroit ou tu te trouves...**

Elle l'ignora.

Gêné par ce manque de réaction, il ferma la porte et entra complètement dans la chambre richement décorée, puis s'assis lui aussi sur le lit, mais de façon à lui tourner le dos.

** ... T'as retrouvé la mémoire ?**

** -Ouais. Je voulais pas monter sur ce foutu bateau, mais...**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

** -C'est un navire... Et moi non plus je te voulais pas ici. Pourquoi t'es pas restée à Port Royal ? T'aurais été tranquille, au moins...**

Elle se mis à rire.

** -Ca, j'en doute ! Si tu savais le nombre d'abrutis qui sont à terre... Ca m'a presque fait aimer mes 'tendres années' sur mer, dis !**

** -Wah. Effectivement...**

** -Mh. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas fait long feu non plus, à terre...**

Il haussa les sourcils.

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, Trésor.**

** -Sparrow. Te souviens tu des raisons de mon 'départ' ?**

Il grimaça.

** -Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter le sujet ?**

** -Ecoute, c'est important...**

** -Non. J'ai pas envie d'entendre parler de ça.**

La jeune femme bondit du lit et se plaça face à lui pour ancrer son regard presque blanc dans le sien.

** -Justement, si. J'ai pas sauté de la Perle pour...**

Il secoua la tête et détourna les yeux, refusant d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

** -Tais toi.**

** -Non. Je sais que c'est pas évident à aborder, Sparrow, mais je...**

Il se leva brusquement et la poussa violemment contre le mur, le regard noir.

** -FERME LA !!!**

Il l'empoigna par le col et la secoua comme un prunier.

** Tu crois que ta vie aurait pu racheter la mienne ? FAUX ! Tu crois que JE méritais de vivre ? FAUX ! Tu crois qu'il y a la moindre ONCE d'humanité en moi, suffisamment pour sacrifier ta vie pour la mienne ? Tu crois que ta mort aurait rien changé à tout ça ? ARCHIFAUX !!! JAMAIS t'aurais dû jouer à ça, même si ça en valait la peine, Angelina, JAMAIS !**

Elle sourit tandis que ses pieds se décollaient du sol, soulevée par la poigne de fer du capitaine.

** -Jack... Mon père est à ma recherche depuis près d'un an. Il a décrété qu'il était temps que je serve d'appât aux requins, et toi aussi si t'avais le malheur d'être à mes côtés.**

Il secoua lentement la tête.

** -Tu crois que je vais avaler le fait que tu te soit jetée à la mer pour pas finir à la mer ? Je sais que je suis stupide, mais là, on frôle carrément la débilité...**

Il la reposa à terre et se détourna, toujours en colère.

** T'es qu'une idiote. T'es qu'une idiote et moi j'suis qu'un pauvre abruti d'avoir cru...**

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit, les bras en croix,les yeux fermés et les lèvres scellées sur une phrase qu'il n'avait jamais voulu terminer.

Angel continua de sourire et termina sa phrase pour lui.

** -... d'avoir cru que j'étais assez intelligente pour jamais retrouver la mémoire et finir ma vie comme une fille normale ? Perdu, vieux.**

Elle s'assis à côté de lui et le fixa longuement, tandis que lui faisait mine d'ignorer ce regard pesant sur lui, abruti de fatigue.

Un murmure le fit frissonner avant qu'il ne se mette à somnoler.

Il sursauta quelques instants plus tard et se retrouva face à Angel qui le dévisageait toujours de la même manière.

Il bâilla et se frotta les yeux.

** -T'as toujours pas bougé ? Dis donc, petite, tu...**

Elle sourit.

** -C'est donc ça le sommeil légendaire du capitaine du Pearl ?**

** -Mh ?**

** -T'as dormi presque une minute, Jack. Bravo !**

Il s'étira.

** -Quand t'auras fini de fantasmer sur moi...**

Elle éclata de rire.

** -Arrête de te faire des romans, Moineau !**

** -Bah !...**

** -Dis.**

** -Mh ?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

** -Je fais comment pour aller sur le pont ? Je suppose qu'il faut que je me déguise, non ?**

** -Ah. Ben... Ouais, si tu veux passer incognito, 'vaut mieux !**

** -So...**

** -Mh ?**

** - Aide moi ! T'as une idée de comment je dois m'attifer ?**

Il détailla la jeune femme, vêtue comme un homme et dont les cheveux étaient comme toujours rattachés en chignon.

** -Bah. T'as qu'à te déguiser en fille, avec ça, l'équipage te reconnaîtra pas...**

Il se leva en faisant mine d'ignorer les vives protestations de l'intéressée et alla fouiller dans ses affaires. Après quelques recherches laborieuses, il trouva une robe pourpre qu'il lui jeta au visage.

** Tiens, mets ça et détache tes cheveux; on va voir si t'es potable en fille...**

Elle lui tira la langue.

** -Chuis potable même déguisée en cheval !**

Il sourit.

**-T'as vraiment pas changé d'un iota, Trésor ! **

Elle le regarda en coin.

**-A un détail près : il me manque mon épée, et puis...**

Il continua à faire semblant de bouder

** -Kwaaa ?**

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

**-Et puis tu m'as manqué...."**

waw ! nulle, sa tirade ! pov jack :s

Après avoir écrit ce chapitre, j'avoue être rstée 2 bonnes semaines sans lui trouver de suite... pardonnez donc sa médiocrité (surout la confrontation... :s)

Réponses aux reviews :

louise : Vrai ? Bon, ben continue à surveiller ton cholestérol d'ici la fin de la ffic, pasqueuh je sens que t'es mal barrée, sinon ;)  
kiss

Falang : ben je te réponds : salut ! lol

Relèvez vous, mon enfant, nous vous pardonnons, du haut de notre magnificente bonté... et pis merci pour les compliments, et pis merci de faire partie de (petitpetitminiminuscule) groupe de fans du commodore... le pauvre est tellement maltraité dans les ffics que ça en devient lassant ...

Par contre, ça ve dire quoi "_Mes moments péférés restents les têtes entre_" j'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu ve dire... :'(  
ET pis walla la suite, t'as bien fait de demander ;)

kiss

Cybel : héhé, il se venge, le jack, et il a bien raison lol ;)

Mais je me demande si en s'en prenant à Norrighton, c'est pas à lui-même qu'il s'en prend, surtout quand il lui jette à la figure   
"Elle ne vous aime pas, vieux, faudra vous y faire."

...

enfin, ce n'est que mon avis perso ;)

Donc, je sais pas, cruauté ou pas ?

Un peu d'amertume aussi... (--to be or not to be ?-- ;)

Pour Angel qui essaie les vêtements de Jack : bah étant donné qu'elle a que environ 16 ans d'âge mental, je dirais plutôt que c'est un compliment ;) Et pis je trouvais mignon de faire une petite scène ou l'ennemie se comporte comme une groupie :)

Nan ? bonbon file au coin

Ah, j'oubliais : désolée d'avoir zappé la réaction de Angel, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû un peu approfondir ça, mais bon, y'a des fois ou on est pas inspiré... (--regarde de travers le chapitre 20 sur lequel elle sèche pitoyablement depuis 3 jours... --) et justement, cette fois là, je l'étais pas ;)

Et puis au moins, la confrontation face à Jack déconcertera le lecteur et Jack de la même manière, et pis, et pis... --flemme--

Tu reviewsra les autres chapitres, dis ? j'm bien tes reviews ;)

big kiss !

moon cat 22 kikoo vrai, tu aimes ? raaah, thanks ;)

En fait, c'est fastoche de mettre 2 chapitres en ligne, vu ke j'en ai une bonne dizaine en réserve ;)

ET pis, laisser une fanfic sans suite, ça e fait mâââl au coeur, tu pe pas savoir (--baffe legolas qu allait dire quelque chose concernant le suite de 'solitude'--)

Et pis c'est normal que Jack aie une super vue, après tout, c'est le capitaine jack sparrow ;)  
  
kiss


	11. Chapitre 11 : tempête en pleine mer

** Chapitre 11 : Tempête en pleine mer.**

_ Une semaine s'écoula sans qu'on remarque la véritable identité de Angel, Sparrow ne la laissant sortir que très peu et feignant de ne pas la voir lorsque c'était le cas..._

_En effet, celle-ci avait décidé qu'il serait beaucoup plus pratique pour elle de se balader en pantalon; c'est donc déguisée en homme qu'elle traînait parfois sur le pont à la nuit tombée; et ceci ajouté à quelques querelles sans importance avait envenimé les rapports entre le pirate et l'ancienne militaire, leurs conversations se résumant désormais à divers noms d'oiseaux, imaginatifs à en faire rougir le pire des marins._

_Il fallut qu'une nouvelle tempête éclate sur les mers des Caraïbes pour que le Pearl, désormais conduit par le capitaine sans aucun but précis, soit mis en sens dessus dessous..._

Will plissa des yeux en apercevant d'épais nuages noirs se diriger vers leur navire. Il interrogea Sparrow du regard, qui haussa des épaules en sifflotant. Gibbs s'en mêla.

** "Eh ! Jack ! On est en train de dériver vers une tempête !**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

** C'est Capitaine... CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW BON SANG ! Et puis on dérive pas vers une tempête, mais une tempête se dirige vers nous...**

**-C'est pareil ! J'ai pas envie d'essuyer encore une pluie diluvienne et une mer de fou ! Evite la !**

**-Tu m'ennuies, Gibbs. **

Will pris la parole :

**-Jack, n'y a-t-il pas moyen de faire route vers un autre endroit plus calme ?**

**-C'est trop tard pour ça, gamin ! C'est à croire que le cap'taine veut tous nous tuer !**

Sparrow grimaça.

**-Z'avez pas confiance en moi ? C'est qu'une tempête de rien du tout, arrêtez de vous faire des soucis pour rien !**

Annamaria, qui suivait la conversation depuis un mat, descendit lestement et atterrit devant les trois hommes.

**-Dans ce cas, va dans ta cabine avant que la tempête ne se lève !**

**-Hey ! Je reçois pas d'ordres, Trésor. Je suis le...**

Elle planta un index dressé sous le nez de Jack et continua d'un air menaçant :

** -Capitaine ou pas, tu vas tous nous tuer si tu prends pas un peu de repos ! **

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

** -Juste quand ça commençait à devenir intéressant ! **

Will et Gibbs sourirent devant la moue boudeuse du capitaine, mais la jeune noire ne plia pas.

** -Vas te reposer ! Je prends le gouvernail en attendant.**

** -Grmbl... J'me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui emprunter son navire, à celle là..."**

Il esquiva machinalement le léger coup portée par elle, se dirigea d'un pas dansant vers sa cabine... et s'arrêta à l'entrée, la main sur la poignée, un air pensif sur le visage.

_Et maintenant ?..._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il venait d'essuyer une nouvelle réflexion d'Annamaria, et entra.

Le capitaine sourit en remarquant Angel, roulée en boule et dormant à poings fermés sur son lit : depuis le départ, il était convenu entre eux, puisqu'elle ne devait pas être reconnue par l'équipage et qu'il n'y avait plus de chambre 'personnelle' de libre, qu'ils partageraient la même chambre et le même lit, mais à des heures différents : Angel ne supportant plus que très peu la lumière du soleil, elle dormirait le jour, et Jack, occupé le jour comme la nuit, se contenterait de quelques heures, durant laquelle Angel quitterait la chambre pour le pont...

Avec ce même sourire en coin, il s'allongea près d'elle, ne prenant même pas la peine de se glisser dans les couvertures, puis s'endormit presque aussitôt, bénissant mentalement Anna de l'avoir envoyé prendre un peu de repos.

.

.

.

Will s'étira longuement, observant d'un oeil gêné les deux pirates et le reste de l'équipage, s'affairant silencieusement à leurs tâches respectives.

Il brisa timidement le silence.

** "Dites, cette tempête, elle est pas si grave que ça, hein ?**

Gibbs secoua la tête.

** -J'pense que Jack aura fort à faire, cette fois.**

**-Pourquoi ? Les nuages ne sont pas plus épais que d'habitude...**

Annamaria secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

**-On voit que tu ne connais pas la mer, Turner ! Si ce que le Pearl a affronté depuis que Jack est aux commandes, c'était des tempêtes, ce qui se dirige vers nous, c'est un véritable cataclysme !**

Gibbs leva les mains au ciel.

**-J'l'avais bien dit que ça porterait malheur d'avoir une femme et un capitaine au coeur brisé à bord !!!"**

Il s'éloigna en se lamentant, ignorant les vociférations de ladite femme...

Moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard,le soleil avait totalement disparu, englouti par les nuages plus noirs que le fond d'un puits, et le Pearl affrontait la pire des tempêtes que les pirates à bord n'avaient jamais affrontée.

Les vagues, semblables à des mur de pierre, se soulevaient et frappaient contre le navire avec tant de force que les planches de celui-ci craquaient à chacun de leurs assauts.

Anna, cramponnée au gouvernail, résistait tant bien que mal contre le vent, les vagues déchaînées et la pluie battante, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté dont elle faisait preuve, ses forces s'amoindrissaient dangereusement; elle en était à hurler des ordres aux autres matelots, lorsqu'une poigne ferme et familière se posa sur le gouvernail.

Illuminé par un éclair, le sourire de Jack se voulait rassurant.

**-Va dans les cales avec le reste de l'équipage, Trésor, t'en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui !**

La métisse se mis à trembler, se rendant soudain compte qu'elle était glacée jusqu'à la moelle des os.

**-Jack, tu es épuisé !**

Il se posta derrière elle tandis qu'une vague submergeait le pont, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber sous le choc.

**-Je suis le capitaine Sparrow, chérie ! Rien ne m'épuise, rien ne m'amenuise ! Dis aux autres de déplier les voiles et de retourner dans les cales.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne méthode, cette fois ! Elles vont lâcher, c'est sûr !**

**-C'est un ordre, matelot !"**

Le ton sec et autoritaire ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer, elle abandonna toute idée de le convaincre du contraire. Et puis,à part eux deux, qui aurait été capable de faire naviguer le Pearl ?

_ Si seulement cette fille était encore à bord, ça nous aurait évité ce genre de problèmes..._

Il défit son étreinte pour la laisser partir et repris joyeusement le gouvernail, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas lâcher la barre et garder son chapeau...

Un craquement la fit sursauter; puis les vitres de la cabine explosèrent littéralement, la tirant définitivement de sa torpeur.

Bien sûr, Angel avait senti le capitaine du Pearl entrer et se coucher contre elle, faisant comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé de négatif entre eux; et bien sûr, elle l'avait entendu se jeter dehors dès que le sommeil l'avait quitté, mais elle n'avait pas compris que c'était une tempête qui faisait ainsi danser les objets tout autour d'elle...

Elle se leva en jurant et alla mettre des volets à la place des vitres, pour éviter que la cabine et les affaires personnelles du capitaines ne boivent encore plus la tasse.

** "Il va falloir que j'apprenne à faire la différence entre mes pseudos malaises et une tempête ! Bon sang ! Et c'est moi qui étais capitaine dans la marine ?!"**

Heureusement pour elle, ses yeux fonctionnaient relativement aujourd'hui, et elle put distinguer des vagues de plus en plus hautes à travers l'épais brouillard avec lequel elle était forcée de vivre.

Un nouveau craquement. Elle sursauta encore en entendant certains membres de l'équipage se diriger bruyamment vers leurs cabines communes. Faisant fi du fait qu'elle ne devait être reconnue par aucun d'entre eux, elle sortit de la chambre et héla Annamaria, criant pour se faire entendre.

**"Qui est sur le pont ?**

La jeune femme s'immobilisa dans sa course, visiblement surprise de se faire accoster, puis sourit du mieux qu'elle put en reconnaissant l'ancienne ennemie du capitaine.

**-Jack. Il a ouvert les grand voiles et nous a renvoyés dans nos cabines !**

**-Il est malade ! Il va tout casser, et au pire, le bateau va se retourner avec une tempête pareille !**

**-Allez donc tenter de lui dire ! Aucun homme vivant ne tiendrait debout sur le pont, maintenant ! Et le coeur de la tempête est encore loin...**

Un sourire imitant celui de Jack quelques minutes auparavant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**-Je ne suis pas un homme !"**

Elle enfila sa veste et partit en direction du pont au pas de course.

je sais pas si ça existe, mais en toute logique, 'fallait bien mettre des trucs si les vitres pétaient, non ?


	12. Chapitre 12 : dans l'oeil du cyclone

** Chapitre 12 :Dans l'oeil du cyclone...**

Il serra un peu plus la poignée du gouvernail et assura sa prise, anticipant le choc en entendant une voile se déchirer.

C'était la deuxième en moins de dix minutes. A ce train là, le navire ne pourrait plus que se plier aux exigences des vagues d'ici une bonne demie heure...

Même s'il était certain que sa méthode était la meilleure pour affronter une telle tempête, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu que quelques uns de ses hommes restent sur le pont, juste histoire de rediriger les voiles et le reste...

Le grand mât craqua de nouveau au dessus de lui et un cri le fit bondir :

**-JACK !!! **

Il ne tenta même pas d'arborer son sourire 'tout va bien', reconnaissant sans mal la silhouette de son amie dans la pénombre.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'es complètement folle !!!**

Elle bougea les lèvres, mais le tonnerre et le vent aidant, il n'entendit rien.

**RENTRE IMMEDIATEMENT, SAVVY ?!**

Elle secoua la tête, s'accrochant à tout ce qui était arrimé au pont, et s'approcha de lui pour répéter ses dernière paroles en hurlant.

**-T'es comp... ingue ! L... oiles tiendront ..amais !**

Il résista à l'envie de la gifler (lâcher le gouvernail reviendrait à les mener directement aux enfers, vu le temps) et lui répondit sur le même ton :

**-C'est la seule chose à faire ! Arrête de te faire des soucis inutilement et retourne en cabine !!**

Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha un peu plus.

**-Jack, ça tiendra pas ! C'est un cyclone qui s'approche, pas une tempête normale !**

Il secoua la tête.

**-Cyclone ou pas, on est bien obligé de le traverser !**

**-Non ! Si tu continues sur ce chemin, on va arriver en plein coeur, et crois moi, ta Perle sera broyée comme un oeuf !**

Comme pour approuver ses dires, le grand mât craqua plus sinistrement que les fois précédentes.

**-Je peux pas dévier, Angel ! Le...**

**-Dans ce cas tu vas tous nous tuer ! Fais moi un peu confiance et dévie pendant qu'on peut encore !**

**-Tu veux me faire avancer contre le vent ! Les vagues vont nous engloutir !**

**-Elles le feront de toute façon ! On peut pas avancer sans se mouiller, Sparrow ! Dévie !**

Une vague la déséquilibra, et il crut pendant un instant qu'elle l'emporterait directement par dessus bord, mais l'ancien capitaine avait pris le temps de se rattacher à une corde. Elle revint difficilement vers lui.

**-Retourne en cabine, je te dis ! T'es trop faible et trop légère; et en prime tu sais pas nager; tu...**

**-Ta gueule ! Bon sang, t'es plus malade que ce que je croyais, et c'est pas peu dire ! Laisse pas la Perle aller vers ce putain de cyclone et attache toi ! Tu vas te faire emporter, c'est sûr !**

**-J'ai pas besoin de bouée de sauvetage, gamine ! J'ai...**

Une nouvelle vague, bien plus haute que les autres, l'obligea à interrompre la conversation pour se concentrer sur la meilleure manière de l'escalader dans perdre le contrôle du navire. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression de perdre le contrôle, mais Angel se joignit à lui pour tenir la barre.

Lorsque la vague fut passée, elle le fixa de ses yeux trop clairs et lui dit calmement :

**-Tu vas tous nous tuer, Jack. Fais moi confiance et laisse moi prendre ce navire en mains...**

**-Non ! C'est ma P...**

Le grand mât craqua plus fort et s'écroula avec un fracas immense sur les deux capitaines.

Plus rapide, Jack repoussa Angel suffisamment fort pour qu'elle soit hors de danger, mais ne put éviter un bout de mât, qui le heurta à la tête et l'assomma.

Angel n'eut que le temps de retrouver son équilibre, attraper Jack avant qu'il ne soit emporté par les vagues et se précipiter sur le gouvernail pour que le navire ne parte pas n'importe où; puis, de sa main libre, elle attacha contre elle le capitaine inanimé en jurant.

**-T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, Jack ! Comment tu veux que je fasse si tu dors comme ça, hein ?!**

Pendant quelques secondes, elle eut envie d'appeler l'équipage à l'aide, mais comment ? On ne s'entendait pas à deux mètres, et elle ne pouvait lâcher la barre du navire...

Elle souleva Jack et le coinça du mieux qu'elle put entre elle et la barre, priant pour que sa blessure à la tête soit moins grave qu'il n'y paraissait (la veste et la chemise blanche du capitaine étaient imbibées de sang ) et que les morceaux du mât ne les atteigne pas encore...

Paisible comme jamais auparavant malgré les reflets pourpres qui commençaient à l'imprégner, le visage de Jack n'exprima rien. Elle eut envie de hurler, presque hystérique.

**Oh, Moineau, c'était pas comme ça que je voulais que tu me confies la barre !"** Un éclair l'aveugla, et le visage inconscient de son ami disparut dans un épais nuage noir...

Le craquement fit bondir tout l'équipage. Will fut le premier à se lever :

**"Que se passe-t-il, dehors ?**

**-Je suppose qu'un grand mât a lâché...**

**-Et c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? Jack est peut être blessé !**

Annamaria secoua la tête.

**-Jack est trop débrouillard pour ça ! ET puis, si ça avait été le cas, la Perle continuerait pas de voguer aussi précisément...**

**-Est-ce que vous en êtes vraiment sûrs ? Jack n'est-il pas capable de manoeuvrer la Perle même mourant ?**

Gibbs éclata de rire :

**-C'est qu'il en est bien capable, le bougre !**

Annamaria fronça les sourcils.

**-Je devrais peut-être pas le dire, mais Angel était à bord...**

**-QUOI ?! C'était elle le mystérieux invité du cap'taine ?!**

Elle fit un geste de la main. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'en préoccuper.

**-... ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'elle a dit qu'elle allait sur le pont, ce qui veut dire que s'il y a eu un blessé, l'autre doit être en train de se battre entre les vagues et un blessé...**

L'un des pirates, un peu plus gros et fort que les autres, se leva.

**-Je vais sur le pont; on peut pas laisser le cap'taine tout seul, de toute façon !**

Annamaria hocha la tête.

**-Pense à la corde de sécurité, et prends un sifflet. S'il y a un problème, utilise le et on t'enverra de l'aide.**

Il acquiesça et sortit, accompagné de Will.

Peu après, le cri perçant du sifflet se fit entendre, et deux autres hommes sortirent pour les aider. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent avec Jack, un brouhaha se fit entendre parmi l'équipage.

**"Que s'est-il passé ?**

Le premier homme à être sorti avec Will répondit :

**-J'en sais rien... tout c'que je sais, c'est qu'on a perdu le grand mât et que plusieurs voiles sont déchirées... La fille qui remplace Jack à la barre a demandé de l'aide pour l'encorder; elle dit qu'il risquerait de percer la coque s'il tombait à l'eau.**

Gibbs, qui s'affairait à bander la tête de Jack, se redressa :

**-C'est qu'elle a raison ! Mais 'va falloir être prudents, les gars ! Allons-y !**

Personne ne broncha.

**... Quoi, personne veut exécuter son ordre ?**

**-Aux dernières nouvelles, le capitaine du Black Pearl est Jack Sparrow, pas cette môme sortie d'on ne sait où. Elle a qu'à se démerder toute seule...**

Un homme à la peau noire comme du charbon acquiesça.

**-Avoir une femme à bord est franchement pas malin; mais en avoir deux, c'est courir à la mort. Qu'elle crève, ça fera disparaître cette maudite tempête !**

Annamaria le gifla.

**-C'est sûrement grâce à elle que le navire danse pas encore avec les requins, et c'est comme ça que vous la remerciez ? SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ENCORDER CE FOUTU MAT !" **

Une dizaine d'hommes sortit en râlant : à la colère d'Annamaria, il était préférable d'affronter une tempête, ce qui était beaucoup moins dangereux...

_ okay, il me semble que ça existait, mais rien n'est moins sûr... décidément, avec ces derniers chapitres, on joue dans une probabilité incertaine..._

_ Ba-bah-bah ! Elle en fait, des trucs kan elle a pas de temps ;p_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Après la pluie

** Chapitre 13 : après la pluie...**

Il ouvrit les yeux en grommelant et frotta sa tête endolorie. Quelle nuit il avait dû encore passer !

**"Grmbl... Plus de rhum avant de me coucher, promis juré...**

Il sursauta et se redressa, les souvenirs lui revenant peu à peu.

La nuit dernière, il y avait eu une tempête...

**Angel !**

Il sauta lestement de son lit et courut plus ou moins rapidement vers le pont (sa blessure à la tête lui ayant fait perdre tout son équilibre déjà bien précaire, il heurta quelques murs dans sa course) et poussa un cri d'horreur :

**MA PEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRLLLLE !!!!! RAHHHHH !!!!**

Le pont avait été dévasté par la chute du grand mât, et chacun passerait encore de longues années à se demander comment les deux capitaines avaient fait pour ne pas se faire écrabouiller par celui-ci. Sans compter les diverses saletés charriées par la mer sur le pont habituellement brillant de propreté et les voiles arrachées...

William fut le premier à se présenter devant lui, l'air inquiet.

**-Jack, tu vas bien ?**

Il ouvrit de grands yeux courroucés et ignora la question.

**-OU EST CETTE FOLLE QUE JE L ACHEVE ?! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça à ma peeerrrrle...**

William baissa les yeux.

**-Tu sais, elle nous a sauvé la vie, tu devrais être plus reconnaissant envers Angel...**

Il soupira.

**-Tu l'avais reconnue ? **

Will hocha la tête. **J'lui avais pourtant dit de s'habiller en fille, mais elle a la tête plus dure que du roc, cette idiote... Grmbl. ****Où elle est passé, que je lui dise ma façon de penser ?**

Gêné, le jeune homme continua de fixer ses pieds.

** Eh bien quoi ?**

** -Jack, elle n'a pas lâché la barre, mais je la trouve un peu bizarre...**

** -Mh ?**

** -Va la voir... Sérieusement, je suis très inquiet, et je ne suis pas le seul...**

** - J'pige pas...**

**-Ben... elle fixe l'horizon depuis que le jour s'est levé en souriant tellement bizarrement... **

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose au jeune homme, mais celui-ci le regarda simplement.

**Va-y, Jack...**

Le capitaine haussa les épaules (qu'il sentait courbaturées, certainement suite à ses longues heures de lutte contre le gouvernail et la mer déchaînés) et se dirigea, comme le lui avait ordonné (...? après sa discussion avec Angel,il faudra qu'il en aie une autre avec le gamin... 'faudrait pas qu'il s'habitue à donner trop d'ordres, non plus...) vers la barre, où se trouvait l'ancien capitaine de l'Insoumis, dans la même posture que lui avait décrit Turner un peu auparavant.

Il tenta un sourire.

**-Hey ! T'en tires une de ces têtes...**

Elle ne répondit pas, butée ou ne l'ayant pas entendu. Continuant de sourire d'un air si étrange...

Il roula des yeux et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, ignorant la douleur.

**Je suppose que ça t'a arrangée que je prenne un mât sur la gueule... T'as fait comment pour nous sortir de là, alors ? T'es allée contre le vent ?**

Les yeux pâles de son amie clignèrent légèrement, et son regard fixe se planta dans le sien.

**-Jack...**

**-Mh bébé ?**

**-Le soleil s'est levé, pas vrai ?**

**-Mhm. Ouais, et alors ? T'as peur de choper un coup de soleil, c'est ça ? 'fallait me réveiller, tu sais que j'ai la tête dure...**

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira doucement, comme si la moindre bouffée d'air lui brûlait les poumons.

**-Moineau... est-ce que tu es en train de me sourire ?**

Il sourit plus fort encore.

**-Voyons, bébé... t'as blessé ma Perle, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ?**

Elle lui rendit son sourire mais ne dit rien, toujours avec le même air énigmatique et ...

Triste ?

Gêné, il se racla la gorge et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour l'observer.

**Dis, il paraît que tu fais peur à tout l'équipage... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, comme bêtise ?**

Elle secoua la tête tandis que son semi sourire s'affaissait.

**-Le jour s'est levé, et toi tu me souris comme si de rien n'était...**

**-Mh ?**

**-... Mais pour moi la nuit est encore là et ton sourire n'existe plus. Jamais je n'ai été dans le noir aussi longtemps, Jack... J'ai navigué à l'aveugle et j'ai entendu tant de choses que les pires de mes nuits me semblent comme autant de rêves...**

Il perdit son sourire et posa machinalement la main sur son épaule, remarquant qu'elle tremblait légèrement, contrairement à ce que son attitude lui avait laissé croire.

**-Bébé, tu...**

**-Je crois que ça y est... Malgré mes peurs et mes angoisses, le pire est arrivé...**

Il la regarda sans comprendre et passa une main dans son dos, agité de tremblements.

** -Tu vas...**

**-... Je suis aveugle... "**

Une larme glissa rapidement sur sa joue tandis que le monde se mis à tourner plus rapidement autour des yeux de Jack...

** Chapitre 14 : Confessions **

Pour les chapitres 'tempête', j'ai écout

-Barbossa is hungry (potc)

-Funeral song (the rasmus, thank you, mélu chérie ;)

-Cry little sister (sister of mercy)

-le radiateur de mon ordi...

PARDONNNNNNNN !!!

J'ai fait une fausse manip', et du coup g effacé ce chapitre et les réponses à vos reviews ;; Heuresuement, g réussi à récupérer ce chapitre, mais...

La prochiane fois que je poste, je posterai les réponses réecrites, promis ;;


	14. Chapitre 14 : Confessions

** Chapitre 14 : Confessions **

Il l'attira contre lui, encore sous le choc. Bien sûr, la nouvelle ne l'étonnait qu'à demi, mais toutes les vérités n'étaient pas bonnes à entendre...

Surtout celle-ci.

** "T'es... Bébé, c'est ptêtre que temporaire... Ca t'est déjà arrivé, pas vrai ? C'est pas grave...**

L'ancien capitaine secoua doucement la tête, le visage caché contre son épaule.

** -Quand... quand ma vue baissait, c'était énorme, mais c'était pas comme ça... Je voyais vaguement les rayons du soleil, je distinguais des formes malgré mon état, mais là, c'est comme si...**

Elle le repoussa doucement et le fixa de son regard d'aveugle.

** Jack, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait coupé les feux. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Il n'y a plus de fil pouvant me tirer hors de ce tunnel, j'ai rien à quoi me rattacher.**

Il sourit.

** -Tu m'as moi.**

**-Toi ?** fit-elle timidement.

Il bomba le torse et acquiesça le plus sérieusement du monde :

**-Moi. Je te protègerai de l'obscurité, bébé.**

** -La belle affaire ! Tu sais même pas conduire ta Perle sans te blesser.**

Il fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à l'aveugle.

**-T'en fais pas.**

Elle secoua la tête en souriant vaguement.

**-Je plaisantais.**

**-Mh ?...En tout cas, rien ne s'arrangera si tu restes à la barre. Anna ! Remplace l'idiote du navire !**

Il la pris par le bras tandis que la main de la métisse remplaçait celle de l'étrangère.

** -Quoi ? Tu veux m'emmener où ?**

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire :

** -Dans ma chambre !**

** -HEIN ?! Tu rêves, mon pote !**

** -Mmmh... tu faisais pas tant d'histoires à Port Royal...**

Elle grimaça.

** -C'est pas pareil ! T'as profité de mon ét... WAOUTCH !!!**

En la guidant jusqu'à sa cabine, il avait omis de lui préciser que le sol était jonché de débris...

Il éclata de rire en la voyant saisir son tibia en jurant.

** -Halala, bébé, faudrait voir ou tu mets les pieds, des fois !...**

Il se tut soudain et la regarda d'un air sérieux.

** Euh... Désolé...**

Elle grimaça sans conviction.

**-Bah. 'Suis habituée et il faudra que je m'y habitue encore plus, de toute façon...** Elle se redressa et esquissa un autre pas, mais faillit glisser sur un tas d'algues.

Cette fois-ci, il garda son sérieux et la souleva dans ses bras.

L'ancien militaire rougit violemment et commença à se débattre.

** Eh oh ! Pose moi par terre ! **

** -...**

** -SPARROW !!! POSE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !!!**

Quelques hommes se mirent à rire d'un rire gras, provoquant un état de gêne encore plus forte pour Angel.

Pour ne pas plus attirer l'attention sur elle, elle décida qu'il était préférable pour elle et sa dignité de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls.

Une fois dans la cabine, elle se sentit déposée sur le lit et ferma les yeux, réellement morte de fatigue.

Devant son amie étendue sur son lit, ses vêtements encore mouillés par la tempête collés à elle comme une seconde peau et les yeux fermés, le pirate ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée perverse qu'il réprima aussitôt avec un sourire en coin.

** -Tu devrais te changer, Milady... **

** -Mh ? Pourquoi, t'as peur que j'attrape froid ?**

Il tenta de maîtriser une envie de fou rire.

** -Mmmh... plus ou moins, ouais... **

** -?**

**-Bah, disons que pour une fois, on entrevoit que t'es pas un homme, kwa... **Il leva les mains comme pour la faire taire, oubliant encore une fois qu'elle ne le voyait plus faire le pitre... **Maintenant, c'est comme tu veux, maiiis je peux pas garantir ta sécurité si tu...**

** -Jack ?**

** -Bébé ?**

Elle se redressa.

** -File moi des vêtements.**

** -Tout de suite, chef !**

Il ouvrit un placard avec empressement, lui donna la copie conforme de ses propres frusques et resta debout au milieu de la chambre.

Elle l'observa de son regard aveugle.

**-Eh bien ?**

**-Mh ?**

**-Tu attends quoi pour quitter la chambre pendant que je me change ?**

**-Allez, Trésor... C'est pas comme si je t'avais jamais vue nue...**

Il fronça un sourcil, l'air pensif.

**Ah, si, tiens... T'es vraiment une fille, ou t'es juste eunuque ?**

**-Sors.**

Il croisa les bras.

**-Chérie, je suis dans MA chambre, sur MON navire, et donc dans MON bon droit de rester.**

**-Grmbl... TOURNE TOI !**

Il fit la moue et se retourna pour fixer la mer au travers des quelques vitres épargnées pendant la tempête.

**-Pff... T'es pas marrante. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant...**

**- Pervers.**

Il se tourna avec un air satisfait.

**-Pirate, Bébé...**

Elle ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux et lui balança ses affaires mouillées au visage.

**-C'est ce que je disais, t'es qu'un pervers !!!**

**-Raah, t'es pas drôle ! T'avais déjà enfilé le bas... Grmbl...**

**-T'es chiant, Moineau.**

Elle soupira en enfilant la chemise de Jack, un tantinet trop décolletée.

**Bon, et maintenant, je peux dormir ?**

Les lèvres pincées, le pirate s'assis près d'elle et découvrit l'épaule droite de son amie. Elle sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu s'approcher, puis se calma en comprenant ce qu'il faisait.

**- C'est une sacré marque, que t'as...**

**-Tu connais Père. Il faut toujours qu'il marque sa progéniture. Et cette foutue médaille suffisait pas pour quelqu'un comme moi...**

Il suivit du bout du doigt la cicatrice en forme d'oiseau.

**- C'était au fer chaud, pas vrai ?**

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée.

**-Ouais.**

**-Comme du bétail...**

**-Comme toi. Comme... un pirate ?**

Sans dire un mot, il lui remis correctement sa chemise. Un ange passa, tandis que les deux capitaines fixaient des lieux diamétralement opposés. Jack brisa le silence d'une voix neutre.

**- Pourquoi ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?**

Elle tiqua.

**-Le jour de nos adieux. Il nous a vus, et il a pas apprécié...**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pas apprécié ?**

Elle rougit .

**-Tout, je suppose. Et le... le baiser l'a rendu encore plus dingue. Tu le connais.**

Il serra les poings

**-Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point. Bon dieu ! On était que des gosses !!!**

**-C'est du passé, Moineau.**

Il se leva, presque fou furieux.

**-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Il t'a traité comme... comme ça, et tu considères que c'est du passé ?**

**-Jack, je suis fatiguée de regarder derrière. J'aurai jamais la force de lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait ou non. De toute façon, il ne voulait que mon bonheur; et dans un sens, la leçon du fer rouge a plutôt bien porté ses fruits...**

**-Je pige pas.**

**- C'est grâce à ça que j'ai définitivement abandonné l'idée de te suivre dans la piraterie. Et puis au moins, j'ai renoncé à toi.**

Il se rassis face à elle et lui pris les mains.

**-Est-ce que tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Et toi, Jack ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment tout ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je pige pas, Angelina.**

**-C'est pas comme ça que je m'appelle.**

**-Ca m'est égal. Réponds à ma question.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Fous toi de moi.**

**-Je suis en train.**

**-Chérie...**

**-Arrête avec tes noms d'oiseau. Je suis pas l'une de tes conquêtes, Sparrow.**

**-Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à me rejeter ?**

**-Parce que c'est ce pourquoi j'ai été élevée. Et que le seul homme que j'étais en droit d'aimer a été tué.**

Il soupira.

**-Je suis désolé, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

**-Je sais, Moineau. Et au fond, je t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Le mariage était arrangé. J'étais dans un état second, le jour ou c'est arrivé.**

**-Le choc dû au massacre, c'est ça ?**

**-Bien avant ça. J'étais droguée, le jour du mariage.**

**- Quoi ?!**

Les mains fines de son amie se mirent à trembler dans les siennes. Des mains de pirate.

Il grimaça sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi.

**-J'en voulais pas, de ce mariage. J'ai jamais voulu aucun des hommes auquel voulait me lier Père, alors il a fini par craquer; il a commencé par me mettre dans la marine malgré ma phobie de l'eau, puis, comme ça marchait pas et que je voulais toujours pas me marier, il m'a battue comme plâtre et m'a fait prendre des trucs.**

Il se sentit blêmir. Il l'avait laissée sur l'île en étant certain qu'elle y serait en sécurité, puis en apprenant son engagement dans la marine, il avait cru qu'elle agissait selon sa propre volonté; et ce mariage...

**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'en as tu voulu ?**

**-Il y avait des gens que j'aimais malgré tout, dans l'assistance. Dont mes frères.**

**-Je vois.**

Elle renifla et retira ses mains des siennes. Toujours mal à l'aise, il s'empara d'une bouteille de rhum et planta une autre dans les mains de Angel.

**-Tu veux me saouler ?**

**-Bah...**

Ils burent tous deux une grande lampée d'alcool. Puis Jack repris la conversation là où ils l'avaient arrêtée.

**Tu dis que tu as renoncé à moi.**

Elle sourit vaguement.

**-Je parle trop, aujourd'hui. Faut croire que je suis vraiment fatiguée.**

**-J'en profite, vu que c'est les seuls moments où on peut te tirer les vers du nez. Alors ?**

Elle roula les yeux.

**-T'es chiant.**

**-Bah. On fait la paire comme ça... Alors ?**

**-Pfffff. Okay. Je t'aimais réellement, à cette époque.**

**-Oh...**

Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le tremblement dans sa voix.

Si c'était le cas, elle n'en dit rien.

**-A toi.**

**-Mh ?**

**-A toi.**

**-Euh ?**

**-J'écoute. Est-ce que tu t'es moqué de moi,ce jour là ?**

Il soupira. Leurs deux bouteilles étaient presque vides, à présent, et il ignorait si c'était l'alcool qui lui donnait aussi chaud ou autre chose. Il opta pour l'alcool.

**-Non. Moi aussi, j'étais dingue de toi.**

Elle se mis à rosir.

**-Waw. Tu sais quoi ?**

**-Mh ?**

**-T'as évité la raclée de ta vie ! Je t'en aurais voulu à mort si tu m'avais dit le contraire !**

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais tout n'était pas dit.

Il s'arrêta brusquement tandis qu'elle portait le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres.

**-Tant qu'on y est, je voulais te dire...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- C'est toujours le cas."**

...

...

...

...

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!! mdr ;)

Ps : juste un petit mot pour dire que pendant un bon moment, j'ai faillit écrire le mot fin ici...

Maiiis ne vous attendez pas à une romance; j'en suis à 25 chapitres (2 news écrits tout à l'heure) et rien n'a été officialisé...

D'ailleurs, j'ignore encore si je vais faire un truc ou pas entre les deux zamoureux...


	15. Chapitre 15 : Tant pis si tu oublies

**Chapitre 15 : Tant pis si tu oublies...**

Elle s'étouffa avec le reste de rhum qu'elle était en train de boire.

**"-Quoi ?**

Il ouvrit grands ses yeux et fit une moue désabusée tandis qu'elle tentait de pénétrer dans ses pensées. Sans ses yeux pour déchiffrer, il put constater qu'elle avait du mal...

**-Mh ?**

**-Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?**

Il soupira et s'allongea, lâchant sa bouteille qui roula sous le lit.

**-Bah. Laisse tomber et viens dormir. On aura pas tout le temps pour ça...**

**-Jack...**

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'attirer contre sa poitrine et de tirer le drap sur eux. Elle continua de le 'regarder' d'un drôle d'air. Le pirate tenta un sourire, oubliant encore qu'elle ne le verrait pas.

**-Dors, Milady.**

Puis il se mis à fredonner une berceuse.

Bercée par les battements du coeur de Jack et la musique familière chantée par le pirate, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle fut endormie, il continua à s'adresser à elle.

**-Trésor. J'étais sérieux; et tant pis si t'as pas compris la moitié de la conversation qu'on vient d'avoir et que tu l'oublies en te levant. Moi j'ai enfin pigé pourquoi j'arrive jamais à rester en place quand je sais que tu es là.**

Il déglutit difficilement et caressa la longue chevelure de son amie, continuant à fredonner pour lui-même cette même berceuse que lui chantait sa mère pour l'endormir...

--

Elle fixa le sol avec détermination, ses yeux bleu s'assombrissant lentement. Il haussa un sourcil.

Il était peu habituel que la Lady baisse les yeux.

_Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Elle poussa un soupir empreint de tristesse, puis se décida à parler enfin :

**"-Je ne pourrai pas te dire au revoir, c'est donc la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Alors, j'aimerais...**

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en comprenant que, s'il ne l'aidait pas un peu, elle ne finirait jamais sa phrase.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi pour notre dernière rencontre ? As tu enfin quelque chose à me dire ?_

**-Que veux-tu, Milady ?**

Elle sembla avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

_ Allez, Bébé. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire qui soit aussi important ?_

Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans les pensées de l'indéchiffrable enfant Eagle...

** -J'aimerais que... que tu me promettes de ne pas tuer trop de gens et de revenir; même si c'est dans dix ans. **

Il se mis à rire, soulagé et déçu à la fois.

C'était tellement, loin, dix ans...

** -C'est tout ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

_ Toujours sérieuse. Bébé, qu'attends tu de moi ? Qu'essaie tu de me dire ?_

_..._

_Et moi, ai-je quelque chose à ajouter à tout cela ?_

Son poing libre se ferma machinalement. Même s'il savait que c'était imperceptible, il n'était pas à l'aise. Etait-ce lui qui tremblait de la sorte ?

** -J'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas trop changer, et... **elle sourit.** Et que tu ne brises pas trop de coeurs...**

Le sourire du futur marin s'effaça.

_ Briser des coeurs... Mais c'est le mien que je brise en m'en allant._

** -Bébé...**

Une fois encore, ses mains bougèrent malgré lui.

L'une glissa de sa joue à sa nuque chaude, tandis que l'autre glissait au creux de ses reins.

Calmes et posées, malgré son état quasi hystérique. Etait-ce vraiment lui qui comptait devenir capitaine d'une bande de pirates ? Il commença à douter sérieusement de sa capacité à garder son calme en toutes circonstances...

Elle sursauta.

** -Jack , tu ...**

Malgrè lui, ses yeux s'assombrirent encore.

Non. Non, tais toi.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire, s'attendant à la gifle la plus magistrale qu'il aie jamais reçu de toute sa courte existence auprès d'elle.

Elle n'en fit rien; il sentit même qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

Et le baiser se prolongea...

Il la lâcha à regret.

**-C'était... ** elle recula de quelques pas, l'air hagard, puis le fixa comme s'il l'avait mordue, tentant vainement de dissimuler sa surprise et sa colère ** ... c'était QUOI ?!**

**-C'était quoi quoi ?** fit-il d'un air innocent.

**-Tu.. tu...** Elle inspira calmement et il la sentit lutter contre une envie démesurée de meurtre. Il sourit de plus belle ** Pourquoi m'as tu embrassée ?**

Il l'enlaça de nouveau. Elle le laissa faire, mais il la sentit aussi tendue qu'une corde d'arc.

Peut-être qu'un jour, tu comprendras mon geste, qui sait... ?

-Considère ceci comme ma promesse, Trésor.

Les yeux pâles de son ami le scrutèrent d'un air méfiant.

Tu crois toujours que je me moque de toi. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas le cas...

-Quoi ? Quelle promesse ?

Une boule chaude se forma dans sa poitrine. Oui, il la tiendrait quoi qu'il arrive...

-... Ma promesse de me tenir à ce que tu viens de me demander, Bébé. Rien de plus."

Il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Encore une fois avant mon départ..._

--

Comme toujours, son sommeil ne dura pas bien longtemps : à peine une heure après, il avait déjà les yeux grands ouverts... Sachant pertinemment que Annamaria ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouvert s'il allait sur le pont, il décida de patienter en flemmardant au lit.

Il s'étira et sourit en entendant soupirer son amie, recroquevillée contre lui et dormant comme un bébé.

Son sourire s'effaça.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, et au risque de la réveiller, l'attira tout contre lui, ses yeux ancrés sur le visage endormi.

La jeune femme soupira dans son sommeil. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage trop pâle depuis son amnésie et continua de caresser doucement la joue de la dormeuse.

_Est-ce un joli rêve ?_

Il sourit en repensant au sien. Jamais il n'avait repensé aux deux premiers baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, et il avait fallu ce rêve pour qu'il se souvienne de la scène avec exactitude. Ses yeux se posèrent machinalement sur les lèvres closes de Angel. Un bruit sourd et entêtant accéléra sa cadence. Pour la première fois, le coeur de Jack battait la chamade ailleurs qu'en plein combat.

_Si j'osais..._

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, fit en sorte que les battements de son coeur se calment, défit à regret les bras de la dormeuse d'autour de son cou, puis se leva sans faire de bruit.

Il préférait la colère de Annamaria à la confiance brisée de Angel.

Sur le pas de la porte, il se tourna une dernière fois pour observer la forme endormie.

_ Okay. Mais jusqu'à quand ?..._

La porte se referma doucement sur un homme qui avait momentanément abandonné son rôle de bouffon des mers.

_ est-ce que vous avez compris que la scène qui se trouve entre les deux -- est un rêve ? C'est en fait le chapitre 10 de duel. Walla Je sais que je suis un peu bordélique, maiis bon ;;;_

_ Ah ,et puis j'ai l'impression qu'à partir des chapitres suivants, le personnage de Jack change trop par rapport à l'original... Si vous avez des critiques concernant ceci, sachez que, plus que jamais, je suis toute ouie..._

---------------oui, pour celles qui ont déjà lu mes ffics, c'est du réchauffé, ce genre de changement d'angle de vue...

Bon, réponses aux reviews que j'ai pas pu mettre au chapitre suivant :

moon cat 22

Kikoo twa ! lol

Legolas, t'as ka aller o piquet si t'es pas content ! Non mais xp

'passe son temps à râler, cuilà c pas possible !...

Chapitres ?

Moui, bah en fait, je suis comme un diésel : il faut longtemps pour que je démarre, mais une fois que je suis lancée, tu peux plus m'arrêter ! lol

D'ailleurs ça me bouffe tout mon temps, cette histoire --;

Tu trouves ke Angel est super Angel ? Bah ma foi --tape ladit Angel qui commençait à se la jouer-- à l'origine (tu sais, j'étais dans un jeu de rôles), je voulais en faire la redoutable ennemie de Jack et ça a (un peu) tourné à l'eau de rose, donc elle était censée tout savoir faire... SAUF un détail; c'est son big point faible et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle aime pas la mer : elle sait pas nager ! mdr

Enfin bon, walla... J'aimerais lui donner plus de défauts pour la rendre un peu plus humaine, mais c'est difficile d'en faire un perso fort si elle a plein de faiblesses... Bon, je file écrire la suite, mh ?

----------------

Falang

Merki

Et pis j'espère que tu as encore suffisamment d'ongles, pasque l'histoire est encore longue avant la fin ;)

Pour les mots manquants : AHhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!! escuse, j'aurais dû me douter que tu voulais dire ça lol

-------------

Cybel

--chiale itou-- Je t'avais fait une joli réponse super longue et étoffée, maiiiis didi m'a fait faire une fausse manip ;;

Bon, fo dire que taper une histoire, ranger un site, en préparer un autre, répondre à son courrier et guetter ses parents en même temps c pas top...

Alors; ton premier comment :

Concernant Jack et sa lâcheté : je sais pas... Pour moi, je prends plutôt ça comme une preuve d'amour déguisée (amour, pas amour love, mh ?); pasque s'il était resté, ça aurait tôt ou tard réveillé des souvenirs douloureux chez elle; et puis, je pense quec'est pas évident pour lui non plus de rester aux côtés de celle qu'il royait avoir tuée...

Enfin bon, c'est mon avis, kwa...

Et quand il crache à Norringhton 'elle vous aime pas, faudra vous y faire...', je pense que cette réplique vaut autant pour James que pour lui... Bon, après, c'est pas façon de voir les choses; et comme j'ai un esprit plutôt compliqué... :s

Concernant la méchanceté de James, je pense que tu as raison : tout dépend du point de vue dans lequel on se place (comme pour les infos et la soit disante objectivité journalistique; mais ceci est une autre histoire...); par exemple, pour le film, l'histoire est centrée sur Jack, et du coup on est de son côté, mais si l'histoire avait été celle du commodore... ?

'fin bon.

Angel et ses 16 ans (à peu près) : si tu as mal compris, je suppose que c'est moi qui me suis mal expliquée; c'est donc bien que tu aies fait l'erreur : je corrigerai un peu la fanfic quand je la mettrai sur mon site web ;)

J'espère que tu arriveras à te dépatouiller de tous les chapitres que je poste en ce moment... Faut dire que de mon côté, l'histoire est terminée, alors du coup je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions

En même temps, comme cette fin me plaît pas, je suis en train de bosser sur une fin alternative, je posterai les deux... et cette fin est pas terminée... --se tire une balle--

Mais prends ton temps pour reviewer, hein ? --fan de tes reviews--

Angel la méchante risque de réapparaître sous peu (bon, là elle redevient hargneuse, mais moins ;), alors t'attache pas trop à la gamine, mh ?

Eli/Will : tu sais quoi ? Dans la réalité, j'en connais qui sont pareils; voire pires. On est heureux pour eux, mais y'a toujours une petite pointe de 'allez, merde, décollez vous !! :('

Alors du coup, je me venge dans mes ffics, nah !

Question sadique : si je foutais Will avec Angel et Jack avec Eli, histoire qu'on bouge les deux namoureux aux zozios ? Ca pourrait être marrant, nan ? --grosse grosse sadique--

Pour le 21e siècle : effectivement, jme souviens plus de ce que j'écris, ça devient (très très) grave... --va prendre ses pilules roses--

Deuxième comment :

Pour tes études : waaaaaaaaaah ! t'es sérieuse, twa au moins ! moi j'ai des examens le 4 et j'ai pas relu une ligne de mes cours... Bon, en même temps g des raisons de pas être motivée, vu que j'ai des examens sur seulement 2 matières, que j'ai triplées à cause de 0,6 points.

En plus, jme suis plantée à cause de ma dépression; et puis c'est une dépression que j'ai faite un peu pour rien, vu que cette )/-de fac est hantée de cons !!!

Pour info : la faculté d'aix en provence est la seule faculté de FRANCE ou seuls les fils de notaires, avocats ou DE machinchose sont capables de monter plus haut que la première année.

--0o,--

Pourquoi jraconte ma vie, mwa ?

ahem...

Et pis merci de me rassurer pour la personnalité des persos, franchement, j'avance sur un fil raide et c'est jamais évident; surtout avec l'imprévisible Sparrow lol.

Wallawalla, kissous ;)

---------------------------

louise

Oui, oui, promis, je ferai gaffe... Mais fo savoir que Jack et Angel agissnt parfois indépendamment de ma propre volonté, et que... --se barre avant de se faire étriper--

Et la suite arrive, promis ;)

---------------------------

Falang

Vrai ? --contente-- onm'a déjà dit ça; et j'avoue que ça me plait bien de faire des fins de chapitres à suspense ;)Concernant le surnom de Jack, en fait, j'ai pas cherché bien loin : j'avais téléchargé sur le net le divx de pirates des caraibes (au bout de 4 séances e ciné, le porte monnaie commençait à pleurer) et dans la version, norringhton, en découvrant son tatouage disait 'le moineau'... Comme je pensais pas qu'il disait ça pour rien, j'ai vérifié la signification de Sparrow, qui signifie... Moineau ;)

Pour la réplique de Angel : C'était involontaire (quoique... il était tard kan g tapé ce chapitre :p), mais effectivement, j'aime bien la réplique d'Eowyn dans le sda... --grillée--  


Walla ! Gros kiss à toutes et merci de vos reviews et votre infinie patience ;)


	16. Chapitre 16 : Rhum Cay

** Chapitre 16 : Rhum Cay.**

Annamaria l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Il tenta de lui rendre, à demi rassuré qu'elle ne le renvoie pas dans sa cabine.

Sans grand effet.

** "Capitaine, on vous attendait.**

** -Mh ?**

Gibbs se plaça entre eux deux, l'air grave.

** -La Perle est sévèrement touchée, et la plupart de nos provisions se sont fait la malle. Va falloir aller dans un port, histoire de se ravitailler.**

** -Bah, c'est pas si mal, comme idée. Où est le Port le plus proche ?**

** -On approche de Rhum Cay, cap'taine. Moins d'une demie journée, et ça s'ra bon. J'pense qu'on y arrivera vers le coucher du soleil, si la Perle se laisse guider correctement.**

** -Parfait. On fera une halte de 4 jours, ça suffira ?**

L'homme approuva d'un air heureux.

** - Pour sûr, cap'taine.**

Sparrow fronça les sourcils et tenta vainement de trouver une autre solution : depuis qu'il était un jeune mousse, cette île lui déplaisait pour bon nombre de raisons. Et puis, s'il allait là bas, il risquait de rencontrer de vieilles connaissances... Il secoua la tête. C'était franchement pas le moment de réfléchir pour des détails : le temps était à l'urgence.

** -Mouais. De toute façon, la Lady a besoin de soins, ça sera pas plus mal que ce soit sur cette île. Y'a un bon toubib là bas, non ?**

** -Pour sûr, cap'taine ! Le meilleur toubib des mers ! C'est d'ailleurs l'un des seuls qui accepte de soigner des pirates...**

Il fronça les sourcils, blessé pour la militaire.

** -C'est pas un pirate, aux dernières nouvelles.**

** -S'cusez. **

** -Bon. Hissez les voiles, direction Rhum Cay !"**

_Soleil couchant. Le Pearl accosta sans heurts sur l'île ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tortuga. L'équipage épuisé choisit en grande partie de quitter le Pearl pour aller 'prendre du bon temps' ; leur seule consigne étant de ne pas parler des trésors amassés (Jack craignait malheureusement que celle-ci ne soit pas respectée lorsque les marins auront abusé du rhum de l'île) et de revenir avant le départ du navire._

_Seuls quelques hommes restèrent dans le Pearl pour le surveiller, le temps que le capitaine, son 'mousse' Will et son hôte, Angel, aillent voir le fameux toubib de Rhum Cay._

Sparrow secoua la jeune femme, qui dormait à poings fermés.

**"Si c'est pas d'la sieste, je veux bien être pendu ! Allez, ma belle, va falloir que tu te lèves !**

Elle marmonna quelques mots dans sa langue et lui tourna le dos, ce qui fit sourire le capitaine. Will fit des yeux ronds.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, Jack ?**

**-Bah, pour le peu que je comprends de sa langue, j'crois qu'elle a pas envie de mettre une robe pour aller voir le prêtre.**

**- ?**

**-'Faut savoir que sa famille était du genre à aller à confesse trois fois par jours.**

Il secoua plus vigoureusement la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci elle ouvrit complètement les yeux en se redressant d'un air hagard.

**-Kwaaaa ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles en plein milieu de la nuit, Moineau ?**

Les deux compères se regardèrent d'un air étonné.

**-Bébé, le soleil se couche, mais il fait pas nuit. Ca va toujours pas mieux, tes yeux ?**

Elle bâilla et se frotta les yeux, ignorant délibérément la question.

**-Moineau, où on est ? j'entends le même genre de cacophonie qu'à Tortuga...**

**-T'y es presque : on est sur Rhum Cay.**

Elle s'étira et fit malencontreusement craquer quelques unes de ses vertèbres. Ils firent une grimace.

**-Aouch. Désolée...**

**-Bah. Allez, lève toi.**

**-J'ai franchement pas envie d'aller boire à la santé de tous les minables qui hantent cette île, Jack. Allez-y sans moi.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**-J't' emmène voir un toubib. Pour le verre, ça sera ptêtre après...**

Elle fit une grimace.

**-J'aime pas les docteurs, tu devrais le savoir. Et puis ça sert plus à rien, maintenant.**

William se gratta le crâne d'un air ennuyé. Si cette fille était aussi têtue que le capitaine du Black Pearl, leur soirée risquait d'être très longue. C'est ce que dût aussi penser Jack, car il arbora soudain un air très las en se penchant vers la malade.

**-Bébé, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ?**

Elle se frotta les tempes.

**-Non. J'me souviens à peine de la nuit que j'ai passée. Combien de litres de rhum tu m'as fait boire, Jack ?**

Durant un instant, le jeune Turner crut que le capitaine venait d'être blessé par les paroles -pourtant bien innocentes- de son amie. Mais l'étrange expression disparut rapidement au profit de son éternel sourire.

**-Je t'ai dit que dorénavant, je te protègerai de l'obscurité. Encore faut-il que tu me fasses confiance...**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

Il enfila son manteau et en donna un autre à Angel.

**-Ca veut dire que je ne veux que ton bien, contrairement à bon nombre de personnes de ta famille qui soi-disant t'aimaient. Enfile le et suis moi.**

**-Mais...**

**-Dépêche toi, Angelina. Tu sais que j'ai pas beaucoup de patience quand il s'agit de materner...**

**-Mais Jack...**

**-Allez, allez !**

Elle enfila l'énorme veste (copie conforme de la veste marine de Jack) en roulant des yeux, mis son chapeau, puis posa le pied sur le sol avec prudence, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler. La même expression douloureuse apparut dans les yeux de Jack.

**-N'aie pas peur, j'ai enlevé tout ce qui traînait.**

**-On va remarquer que j'y vois plus rien, Jack. Et je suis trop connue ici pour pas t'attirer d'ennuis.**

Il secoua la tête en lui prenant le bras.

**-Crois moi, entre moi et le gamin, je pense pas que tu risques grand chose.**

**-C'est pas pour moi que je parle.**

**-Je m'en doute. Mais tu vois, toi et moi avons la fâcheuse manie de ne pas nous en faire pour nos propres personnes... Et puis.**

**-Et puis ?**

**-Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow... "**

Will tendit son chapeau à Jack, qui le remercia d'un immense sourire.

_Trop tard, Jack._

Il le lui rendit, mais les yeux du pirate avaient déjà quitté son visage pour se reposer sur Angel.

William sourit, soulagé de découvrir que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow était un homme comme les autres (il en avait douté durant tant de mois...) et suivit l'étrange couple d'un pied léger.

_Maintenant, je sais qui tu es vraiment..._

-Merci à Mélu qui m'a donné plein de noms d'îles pour notre jeu de rôle ! J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas que je l'utilise pour ma fanfic ? ;

-- Musique :

Placido Domingo - je crois entendre les pêcheurs de perles.

---Voilà, c'est à partir du chapitre suivant que le comportement de mes personnages change un peu... Nh'ésitez pas à m'indiquer ce qui ne va pas ;

par manque de temps, je répondrai à vis reviews au chapitre suivant, désolée ;;


	17. Chapitre 17 : debout, doc !

**Chapitre 17 : Debout, doc !**

**"Doucement, Bébé. Ici, c'est dangereux, fais attention...**

La militaire resserra son étreinte autour du bras du pirate et leva un pied hésitant.

**-Combien de marches ?**

**-Une dizaine. Mais y'en a aucune de la même taille...**

**-Evidemment. Dis donc, Jack...**

**-Mh ?**

**-Combien de litres de rhum tu as bu ? J'ai l'impression que tu tiens encore plus difficilement sur tes jambes que moi...**

Le pirate sourit.

**-Ah, ça ! C'est juste que j'ai le mal de terre, t'en fais pas, ça va passer...**

**-Tu m'étonnes.**

**-Ah, c'est pas le moment, gamin !**

**-Prrrt. Tu préfères pas que je m'occupe de Angel ? C'est vrai que tu titubes pas mal. Combien il te reste de bouteilles pleines, dans ta chambre ?**

Jack arbora une moue boudeuse devant un Will hilare.

**-J' ai pas bu avant de sortir ! **

**-Sûr ?**

Il se gratta le menton d'un air pensif.

**-Juste une bouteille ou deux pour mon p'tit déj, mais plus rien depuis !**

**-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je ris.**

**-C'est pas drôle, gamine ! Continue de rire et je t'abandonne ici !**

**-Même pas peur.**

**-Sûre ?**

**-Euuh. Voui ?**

Les trois compères se remirent à rire, lorsque Jack s'arrêta brusquement, fixant loin devant lui.

**-Que se passe-t-il, Jack ?**

**-J'crois qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre un autre chemin.**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas, Moineau ?**

**-C'est rien, Bébé. J'veux juste être sûr que tout aille bien...**

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, cette fois-ci sans mot dire : l'expression grave et inquiète du capitaine avait de quoi troubler tous les esprits...

En bas de la rue qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à monter, Jack fit une nouvelle halte devant un ivrogne dormant à poings fermés.

**-Aaaah ! Il me semblait bien !...**

Il se pencha vers le dormeur et le réveilla en lui cognant sur la tête avec son chapeau.

L'autre grommela, puis se réveilla au **'DEBOUT ! '** lancé par Jack.

**-QUOI ? KESSEUSSE ?? C 'EST PhipsAS MOI C 'EST PAS MA FAUTE JY SUIS POUR RIEN J AI hipsRIEN FAIT M'SIEUR !**

Angel éclata de rire.

**-Toujours aussi parano, doc !**

Jack l'aida à se relever.

**-Dites donc, doc ! J'croyais que vous opériez les pirates à n'importe quelle heure...**

**-Mouhipsi, c'est vrai. Z'inquiétez pas, j'ai pas perdu la hips main !**

Il traça un trait dans le vide, trait qui s'avéra ressembler plus à une longue route sinueuse.

**Heurps Va ptêtre falloir que je dessaoule, mwa.**

**-P'têtre bien, ouais.**

Soudain, le vieil homme maigrichon se tourna vers Jack comme s'il venait de voir le messie.

**-JAAAAAAAAAAACK ! Le p'tit Jack est de retour ! Si c'est pas une bonne nouvelle !...**

**-Nananan. Capitaine Jack, s'il vous plaît.**

L'autre gratta son début de barbe.

**-Capitaine ? T'as réussi à remettre ce foutu bout de bois à flots ? Acchab' s'est bien fait avoir, sur ce coup là, alors...**

Sparrow bomba le torse.

**-Et pas qu'un peu ! Z'avez pas entendu parler du Capitaine Jack Sparrow et de son tristement célèbre Black Pearl ?**

L'autre secoua la tête. Jack arbora une mine déçue.

**La mutinerie de Barbossa ? Son équipage maudit ?**

Il secoua encore la tête.

**Euuh... la malédiction du Black Pearl ? L'or maudit de...**

Il secoua encore la tête.

**-Tu sais, gamin, les légendes, ici, ça va ça vient, alors j'y fais même plus attention. Désolé...**

**-Bah, tant pis.**

Il continua cependant d'arborer un air désespéré pendant que le 'doc' se dirigeait vers Angel.

**-Bien le bonjour, mister Angel. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire missy ?**

Elle haussa les épaules.

**-Comme tu veux, doc. L'essentiel, c'est que tu tiennes ta langue.**

**-Comme toujours. Que t'arrive-t-il ? T'as les yeux plus blancs que le blanc de tes yeux...**

**-J'adore ton tact.**

**-Héhé. Disons que je suis payé pour ça...**

**-Mh.**

**-Elle est aveugle depuis la nuit dernière.**

**-Jack !**

**-Quoi, c'est pas ça ?**

**-Si, mais...**

**-Bon, ben alors, de quoi tu te plains ?**

**-Mais...**

**-Ca t'ennuie si on va chez toi, doc ? Les rues sont mal fréquentées, à c't'heure-ci...**

**-Comme à toutes les heures, du reste.**

**-Merci, Will.**

**-De rien, Angel.**

**-Héé ! c'est pas un peu fini, tous les deux ?**

**-Prrrt !"**

Quelques rues et onomatopées plus loin, ils trouvèrent la maison du doc, une espèce d'appartement tout aussi mal entretenu que les autres bicoques; à cela près qu'elle n'était habité que par le docteur, et non par une centaine de pirates sans domicile.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur que Will put constater que la maison était effectivement à un homme de sciences : chaque pièce était truffée de divers instruments chirurgicaux et autres produits à drôle de teinte bouillonnant dans des tubes de verre.

**"Waw ! J'suis content que t'y voies rien, bébé ! T'aurais risqué de nous faire une attaque...**

**-Les odeurs de produits bizarres me suffisent, Moineau, merci...**

**-Pourquoi ? Je ne sens rien, pour ma part.**

**-Le nez des aveugles et plus sensible que celui des gens qui ont tous leurs sens, gamin.**

**- Ah ? Ca veut dire que tu sens rien non plus, Jack ?**

Le pirate fit une grimace.

**-Si, mais moi je préfère rien sentir, c'est pas pareil...**

Le doc ôta sa veste et les fit attendre sur un fauteuil tout rapiécé.

**-Donnez moi le temps de trouver de quoi dessouler et je suis à vous.**

**-Hé, doc !**

**-Comment ?**

**-Tu veux pas trouver un truc pour le moineau, aussi ?**

**-Maaiiis ! Puisque je te dis que je suis pas bourré, Angel ! **

**-Parle à mon c... ma tête est malade !**

Le docteur quitta la pièce en riant.

Will, mal à l'aise à cause de la 'décoration' de la pièce, commença à tourner en rond. Dix bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Jack ne lui demande de cesser son manège.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne va pas vous dénoncer ?**

**-Dénoncer à qui, tête de bois ? On est sur une île de pirates. Assieds toi, tu me donnes le tournis...**

**-Je crois plutôt que je vais prendre un peu l'air. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, dans cette maison...**

**-Tant que tu fais pas de trucs stupides, ça me va.**

**-J'y vais. Je vous attends dehors, d'accord ?**

**-Ouais.**

Angel s'appuya contre l'épaule de Jack, soudain très pâle.

**Ca va pas, Trésor ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

**-J'ai envie de vomir. C'est cette odeur...**

**-Mh ? Je sais que c'est assez fort, mais tu peux tenir, hein ?**

**-Ouais ouais. Et toi ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?**

Il recula légèrement et continua sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?**

**-Jack.**

**-Bah. J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne; ça va passer.**

La voix de Angel se fit plus inquiète.

**-Moineau, tu devrais te faire examiner aussi. Maintenant que je n'y vois plus rien, je pourrai rien pour toi, s'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Les yeux de Jack s'assombrirent.

**-Tu es trop pessimiste, chérie. Arrête de te faire du soucis pour rien.**

**-Jack.**

**-Mh ?**

**-Arrête avec tes 'chérie' et autres, je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais pas ça.**

**-Mouais. Jusqu'à quand ?**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Rien. Essaie de te calmer.**

**-Je suis tout à fait calme.**

Le pirate sourit d'un air amusé.

**-Dans ce cas, essaie d'enlever les ongles que tu as calmement planté dans ma main.**

**-Oops. Désolée.**

**-Pas de quoi.**

**-J'arrive pas à déplier mes doigts.**

**-Ca va aller. Tu connais le doc, c'est un type bien. Et puis je suis là...**

Elle sourit.

**-Tu es là.**

**-Ouais. Toujours.**

**-Merci...**

**-Bah. Pas de quoi...**

**-Mh.**

Elle ferma les yeux et fit une grimace.

**-Tout va bien, petite ?**

**-J'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. C'est cette odeur...**

**-J'suis désolé, y'a pas de fenêtre...**

**-C'est pas grave. Mais j'arrive pas à l'identifier... T'y arrives, toi **?

**-Non.**

Elle toussa.

**Bébé ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ca va ?**

**-Ouaiiiis, c'est rien.**

**-Tu m'inquiètes.**

**-C'est toi qui m'inquiètes, Moineau.**

**-On s'inquiète ?**

**-C'est pas drôle.**

**-T'as raison. C'est de moins en moins drôle, cette situation. J'me demande jusqu'à quand on va tenir...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Rien.**

**-Jack, pourquoi tu me dis tout le temps 'rien' ? On dirait que tu as peur de clarifier ta pensée...**

**-J'en profite. D'habitude, tu devines toujours ce que je pense...**

**-Mais ça m'inquiète de plus comprendre.**

**-C'est ptêtre pasque tu cherches plus à me tuer. Ca change beaucoup de choses, tu sais...**

**-J'ai peur.**

**-Je suis là. Le doc te fera rien de mal, de toute façon... S'il arrive a dessouler un jour...**

**-J'ai peur de ce que tu penses, Jack, pas du doc.**

**-T'as pas à avoir peur.**

**-J'ai peur; tu m'enlèveras pas cette idée de la tête.**

**-Faut pas.**

**-Tu...**

**-Shht.**

**-Mais...**

**-Shht.**

**-Je t'ai pas...**

**-Shht.**

**-Le d...**

**-Shht. T'arrives pas à rester silencieuse ? T'es une vraie pipelette, c'est pas possible...**

**-Grmbl...**

**-Elle est à moi, cette réplique.**

**-Bah.**

**-Celle là aussi.**

**-Gr ! Arrête, tu m'énerves !**

**-A ton service !...**

C'est le moment que choisit le docteur de l'île pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

**-Bien ! Allez, Miss, montrez moi vos beaux yeux...**

La main de Angel se crispa sur celle de Jack.

**-Jaaack...**

**-Chuis là. Tu vas pas me l'abîmer encore plus, doc , mh ?**

**-Pas de risque pour ça; elle est déjà bien abîmée de toute façon. Suivez moi, Miss.**

**-Lâche moi la main !**

**-J'vais tomber si tu me lâches !**

**-T'es pas en sucre, bon sang...**

Le doc s'en mêla et pris un air faussement coléreux.

**-Sacreubleu, Milady, vous allez me suivre ou pas ?**

**-J'arrive pas !**

**-Si vous ne lâchez pas immédiatement la main du petit Sparrow, je vous préviens que je vous greffe l'un à l'autre jusqu'au restant de vos jours !**

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : la main se décrispa et Jack put enfin souffler sur sa main devenue bleue à force d'être serrée.

**-Merci, doc ! J'avais vraiment peur de plus pouvoir le lâcher...**

**-Je t' en prie.**

Il la pris par la main et la guida jusqu'à une table de docteur située dans une pièce voisine, sur laquelle il la fit s'asseoir.

**Bon. Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus..."**

Lorsque le docteur sortit de la pièce avec Angel, le sourire de Jack disparut totalement, et il délaissa sa main meurtrie au profit de sa tête.

Angelina n'avait pas tort : il avait l'impression qu'un essaim d'abeilles avait élu domicile dans son crâne, et le fait de passer de la mer à la terre lui avait fait perdre tout son équilibre déjà précaire.

_Bah. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, et tout sera effacé... Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow, oui ou non ?..._

Un nouvel élancement au niveau de sa blessure le fit taire.

La douleur, simple et brute, n'avait jamais été aussi forte, même le jour où son bras gauche avait été à moitié brûlé par une explosion, des années plus tôt.

Il secoua la tête comme un chien sortant de l'eau.

_Ca va, c'est rien du tout._

Nouvelle déflagration dans sa tête. Il gémit doucement et la pris entre ses mains.

_ Surtout, ne pas les alerter._

ps : je mets des petites étoiles partout depuis le début, mais je viens à peine de me rendre compte qu'on les voyait pas... pareil pou rmes smileys. c'est nul ;;

Cybel

Pas de problème pour le retard, comme je disais, prends ton temps et fias mwa de belles reviews ;)  
Bah ouais, pour le fait qu'ils boivent pour oublier... jme demandais, pourquoi les marins boivent autant... tu connais 'le port d'amsterdam' de brel ? Moi, c'est l'une de mes chansons favorites; et je suppoqe que je l'avais dans la tête quand jel'ai écrit, ce chapitre...

Après tout, tous les pirates ou alcooliques ne sont pas forcément mauvais. J'aime bien trouver une raison, quelque chose de 'normal' ou une cause aux comportements des gens. Notamment pour les voleurs ou autres; c'est toujours intéressant d'essayer de se mettre dans leurs têtes 5 minutes

Mais j'extrapole...

Donc jack est (un peu ;) sensible et philosophe... 'chtit peu lol

sinon, j'ai surtout l'impression que ces airs stupides, pervers, etc... c'est un rôle qu'il se donne (d'ailleurs, je le fais souvent remarquer par les yeux de Will); après tout, il a l'air d'un homme intelligent; et je suppose qu'il suppose que... ?

Grmbl, voilà, j'arrête 2 sec et je perds le cours de ma pensée ;;

donc, à mes yeux, Jack est quelqu'un qui joue un rôle. D'ailleurs, il nous l'a montré dans le film (version coupée ;;) quand il montre ses cicatrices à Eli : c'est un homme blessé, qui ne tient pas à l'être de nouveau...

Aïe, caramba !

Bon, je retourne à tes comments ;)

Pourquoi Jack a été ligoté ?

Ben pasqu'apparemment, il ne tient jamais en place, plus particulièrement depuis son départ de Port Royal : dans les calles, pendant la tempête, Gibbs fait la remarque qu'il est très amaigri et semble fatigué; donc le ligoter au lit pour le forcer à se reposer un peu, ça me paraissait une bonne idée, très en accord avec l'histoire ;)  
  
"Capitaine... CAPITAINE JACK SPARROW NOM D'UNE PETITE VOILURE !" Mwa aussi, ça m'éclate --fière--

Deuxième review

Pète sa coche ? Je vois le sens, mais c morrant comme expression ;)

Donc ce chapitre te plaît ? Ca me soulage que personne l'aie trouvé gnagnan, tu pe pas savoir... J'ai bloqué pour son écriture pendant 2 bonnes semaines, c t une catastrophe ! J'avais même pensé le rectifier total, pis bon, comme ça allait pas avec la suite, jlai laissé... --flemmarde a donf ;p--  
  
James et Jack : halala ! J'adore comme ils se cherchent; et j'avoue que pour ces deux là, les dialogues sont super faciles à trouver : y'a qua se rappeler un peu le film et le tour est joué ! lol

Et pis comme j'arrête pas de me passer le film en boucle, c'est pas bien dur de m'en souvenir ;p

G les persos dans la pô ? (--prend un miroir et se regarde la figure d'un air affolé ;)--)  
"Et puis tu m'as manqué..." J'avoue, ça devait finir sur cette scène par un joli bizou mouillé; et pis l'inspi est revenue... et pis walla : chapitre 32; kwa... mdr ;)

-------------

Falang : tu vois, g tenu ma promesse ;)

-------------------  
louise : aaaah, mais fo leur en parler à eux, de la romance, moi je sais pas si ça va se faire, hein... --siffle--

et pis... J'arrête au chapitre suivant, cette fois, tu t'en remettras ? ;)

-------------------  
  
From: moon cat 22

Kikoo ! bah ouais, chuis une grosse méchante lol ! Et pis c clair que pour un marin, pas savoir nager c cocasse comme défaut :p

Si Jack va pouvoir protéger notre aveugle dans le Port ? Moui ;)

S'il va pouvoir se protéger d'elle ?

Bah non :)  
kiss  
--------------------------

From: Falang

Okay, merci (réponse courte car je poste dessuite ;)


	18. Chapitre 18 : aucun espoir

**Chapitre 18 : Aucun espoir.**

Le vieil homme ôta ses lunettes et les essuya consciencieusement.

**"Ecoute, je vais tenter d'être le plus clair possible...**

**-Je t' écoute.**

**-C'est un miracle que tu soies encore en vie, je pense que tu le sais.**

Elle hocha la tête.

**Bien. Mais je pense que toute chose à un prix, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Evidemment.**

**-Bien. Ni toi ni moi ne savons combien de temps tu as passé exactement à t' accrocher à ce morceau de bois, sur la mer, et donc à délirer au soleil.**

**-Mh. Un peu comme Jack et sa façon de se tenir...**

**-Tu penses que c'est suite à une trop longue exposition au soleil ?**

**-Quoi d'autre, sinon ?**

**- Mouais. Revenons en à toi. je pense que, malheureusement, le prix de ta vie, c'était tes yeux. J'ignore totalement si tu retrouveras un jour la vue, mais c'est malheureusement mal parti. **

**-Oui. je m'en doutais un peu.**

**-C'est évident. Tu as de solides bases en médecine, après tout...**

**-Ouais. De toute façon, on m'avait déjà mise en garde.**

**-C'était une erreur d'entrer dans la marine avec des yeux comme les tiens. Les reflets du soleil auraient fini par les brûler, de toute façon. Nous sommes d'accord ?**

**-Nous sommes d'accord. Aucune chance d'opérer ?**

**-Bien sûr que non.**

**-Très bien. Merci beaucoup, doc.**

**-Je t'en prie. J'aurais aimé faire beaucoup plus...**

**-Tu n'es pas magicien, doc.**

**-C'est un fait.**

Elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la porte. Le vieil homme sursauta.

**Heey ! Je croyais que tu n'y voyais rien !**

**-mh ? Ah, ben je reprends le chemin de tout à l'heure...**

Elle marcha sur une bouteille vide et atterrit sur les fesses avec un choc sourd.

**-Ah... On dirait que c'était pas le même chemin !**

**-Aïe aïe! J'ai l'air fine, tiens !**

Il l'aida à se relever, puis la guida vers une chaise.

**-Pendant qu'on est là, j'aimerais savoir, concernant le petit et toi...**

**-Quoi ? Tu veux parler de Jack ?**

**-C'est cela, Jack. Tu ne cherches plus à le tuer ?**

Elle commença à tripoter sa veste d'un air gêné.

**-Non. Au final, j'ai pas réussi.**

**-Oh. Et pourquoi donc ?**

La militaire rougit violemment.

**-Je pense que je l'aimais plus que ce que je croyais..."**

Le capitaine appuya longuement sur ses tempes, espérant calmer la douleur, mais celle-ci ne passa pas. Il en était donc arrivé à l'alternative du passage sur la table du doc, lorsqu'un choc sourd se fit entendre.

_Angel..._

En dépit de son mal de crâne, il se leva et se précipita en direction du bruit; mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le rire des deux personnes dans l'autre pièce.

**"-Aïe aïe! J'ai l'air fine, tiens !**

Il sourit en imaginant la jeune femme sur le sol en train de se lamenter sur sa maladresse; mais son sourire s'effaça en entendant le docteur retrouver son sérieux.

**-Pendant qu'on est là, j'aimerais savoir, concernant le petit et toi...**

**-Quoi ? Tu veux parler de Jack ?**

**-C'est cela, Jack. Tu ne cherches plus à le tuer ?**

**-Non. Au final, j'ai pas réussi .**

**-Oh. Et pourquoi donc ?**

**-Je pense que je l'aimais plus que ce que je croyais...**

Il tressaillit.

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Te fais pas des films, doc. J'ai pas dit que c'était le grand amour, non plus.**

**-Pour pardonner tant de souffrances passées, y compris celles que tu as subies en voulant le poursuivre, c'est évident que l'amour que tu ressens pour lui n'est pas aussi peu important que tu veux bien le faire croire.**

La voix gênée de Angel lui parvint.

**-Doc, je suis pas faite pour ça... Et ce genre de chose n'arrivera jamais entre Jack et moi.**

**-C'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire des grimaces, missy.**

**-Arf, vous m'ennuyez, tous. J'aime Jack comme j'aime mes frères.**

**-Tu tiens le pari ?**

**-Tenu !..."**

Le reste de la conversation ne le regardant absolument pas, il préféra retourner sagement s'asseoir, un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres malgré la douleur qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Lorsque le doc et sa protégée sortirent de la pièce, il les accueillit avec un sourire plus large encore.

**-Alors, t'es toujours en vie, tu vois ?**

**-Ouais.**

**-...**

**-...**

**-... ?**

**-...**

**-Quoi, pourquoi t'as un sourire aussi sadique, bébé ?**

**-Parce que c'est ton tour, mon p'tit Moineau !**

**-Kwaaaaa ?! Naaaaan !**

**-Moineau, c'est pour ton bien !**

**-Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, J AI PAS BESOIN QU'ON M'AUSC...**

Le son de sa propre voix lui vrombit dans les oreilles. Il se tut et ferma les yeux, réfrénant l'envie de mettre un genou à terre. La voix inquiète de l'ancien capitaine lui parvint dans un bourdonnement assourdissant.

**-Moineau, tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

Il tenta un sourire.

**-Ca va, ça va...**

Il serra les dents tandis qu'Angel lui ôtait son chapeau et passait une main sur ses temps d'un air inquiet. Elle se tourna vers le docteur d'un air affolé.

**-Il saigne, doc !**

**-Je saigne pas !**

**-Enlève ton bandage et tu vas voir que tu saignes ! Tu pues le sang à plein nez !**

**-C'est parce que je suis un pirate !**

**-Bon, ça suffit, gamin. Miss, donne lui un coup de main et amene le jusqu'à la table, je vais l'ausculter.**

L'aveugle guida le capitaine, à présent affalé contre elle, anéanti par la douleur.

**-Allonge toi, Jack.**

**-Je vais bien.**

**-Toi et ta stupide fierté ! Quand cesseras tu d'agir comme si tu étais dans une pièce de théâtre ?**

**-J'vais bien je te dis.**

**-Tellement bien que t'arrives pas à parler intelligiblement. Allonge toi et reste calme, tout ira bien.**

**-C'est toi qui dis ça ?**

**-C'est toujours plus facile quand c'est les autres.**

**-J'ai..."**

Le monde se mis brutalement à tourner tout autour du pirate. Il ferma les yeux et s'évanouit.


	19. Chapitre 19 : autour d'un verre de rhum

**Chapitre 19 : autour d'un verre de rhum...**

_Le lendemain soir, les deux capitaines sortirent de chez le doc._

_Au final, Jack avait fait une légère hémorragie, mais son extrême fatigue dûe à plusieurs mois de tension aidant, la blessure l'avait fait beaucoup plus souffrir qu'elle n'aurait dû. La bonne "nuit" (il avait passé sa journée entière à dormir dans le lit du doc) de sommeil sans rêve (Angel et le doc l'avaient tout bêtement chloroformé pour qu'il cesse de crier à tue-tête qu'il "Etait le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et n'avait pas besoin de docteur !!!") aidant, le Moineau du Pearl se portait à présent comme un charme, son éternel sourire vissé au visage, et guidant son amie à certains moments pour lui éviter de trébucher... en abusant souvent de ce pouvoir._

**"-Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie, Sparrow !**

**-Ah, dis, je pouvais pas savoir, mwa ! Gaffe au panneau !**

Elle se baissa sans y penser et continua de marcher comme une personne normale.

**-Gnagnagna. En attendant, Turner est passé pendant l'aprème : il est rentré sur le Pearl.**

Il sourit en se frottant les mains.

**-Bah. Ca me fera un verre de moins à payer... Et puis on pourra faire des trucs sans qu'il intervienne, comme ça...**

**-Comme quoi ?**

**-Comme...heum...**

il s'arrêta et elle l'imita, car elle se basait sur ses pas pour marcher correctement.

**-Comme quoi, Sparrow ? J'espère que t'as pas des trucs salaces en tête ?**

**-Hum... C'est bête, j'aurais bien aimé te présenter Isabella et Camilla, juste histoire qu'elles...**

**-Raaah !**

**-Bah, pleure pas ! Elles sont à Tortuga, de toute façon... J'me demande si Véronica est toujours sur Rhum Cay, par contre...**

Elle leva un sourcil tandis qu'il posait un doigt sur son menton d'un air pensif.

**-Dis donc, ça va, j'te dérange pas trop ?**

**-Mh ? Non-non, ça va... A moins que ce ne soit Lucie ? Hem hem... ptêtre Scarlet ? Ah non, elle m'en veut un peu trop pour ça, de toute façon...**

Elle croisa les bras et fit mine d'attendre.

**-Blaaaah blaaah blaaah. Arrête de jouer le Don Juan, je sais comment ça finit de toute façon .**

**-Mh ?**

**-Bah oui, une grande paire de baffes, voire plus si affinités ! Et puis, juste au cas où tu comptais remettre les pieds sur Tortuga...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-T'es eunuque, Moineau !**

Elle éclata de rire.

**-Grmbl. Bon, on va boire un verre.**

**-C'est cela, oui.**

**-Et puis, ptêtre que bourrée, t'auras des idées moins carrées.**

**- ?**

**-Niéhéhé. Oubliez, gente donzelle.**

Il fit une révérence en direction d'un bar particulièrement agité.

**Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Milady... "**

--

William cessa un instant d'affûter son épée, passablement inquiet. Pourquoi donc avait-il laissé ses deux compagnons seuls sur l'île ?

_ En plus, ce docteur ne me dit rien qui vaille... Entre une aveugle et un homme totalement ivre, je me demande q'il ne va pas en profiter pour..._

Il secoua la tête.

Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais vraiment à l'idée qu'un pirate pouvait aller et venir en toute liberté sur une île de pirates...

Une voix à l'intonation joyeuse le fit sursauter

** "-Hééé ! Turner ! J'te croyais avec le cap'taine !**

** -Gibbs ? Que fais tu là ?**

** -Bah, j'prends mon tour de garde sur le Pearl. Où est ce bon vieux Jack ?**

** -Euh..."**

--

Deux heures et bon nombre de tournées générales plus tard, les deux compères étaient déjà bien éméchés.

** "... et c'est là qu'ils m'ont pris pour chef.**

** -Oooh. Et dis moi, Jack..**

** -Mh ?**

** -Pourquoi avoir choisi ce navire puant qu'est le Pearl ?**

** -MA PERLE EST PAS PUANTE !**

** -Mon cher Jack...**

Elle se roula une cigarette et l'alluma d'un air nonchalant, ignorant le regard noir que ledit Jack lui lançait.

**-Capitaine. Tu devrais éviter de fumer, c'est pas bon pour toi.**

Elle tira une bouffée de tabac et lui souffla la fumée en plein visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Au point ou j'en suis... Donc, Capitaine Jack Sparrow... Hum. Je m'y ferai jamais, Moineau...**

**-Bah.**

Il vida son verre d'un trait et le remplit aussitôt.

**Faudra pourtant que tu t'y fasses, bébé. Après tout, si tu comptes t'établir sur le Pearl, tu...**

Elle éclata de rire.

**-Allons, allons, tu crois vraiment que je vais élire domicile sur ton bateau ?**

**-Grmbl. Navire.**

**-Navire, bateau, coquille de noix... C'est pareil ! Le fait est que je ne passerai pas ma vie en mer, Jack.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Hein ?**

Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, franchement étonnée.

**-Mais... Jack, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester vivre là dessus ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**-Ben, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu peux aller nulle part...**

**-James a dit qu'il allait trouver une solution.**

**-Et tu lui fais confiance ?**

**-Bien plus qu'à toi, mon cher.**

**-Tu comptes utiliser ce type encore longtemps ?**

**-Comment ? **

**-T'as bien entendu; me fais pas me répéter.**

Elle secoua la tête et finit sa cigarette sans mot dire. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, n'importe qui aurait pu sentir une atmosphère glaciale autour des deux capitaines.

**-Pour ta gouverne, sache que je n'utiliserais jamais James à des fins personnelles.**

**-Ben voyons. Et en ce moment, tu fais quoi ?**

**-J'obéis à ses ordres. C'est mon supérieur, d'une certaine façon.**

Il frappa dans ses mains et fit mine de rire à une bonne blague. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**Attends... Vous me cachez quoi, tous les deux ?**

Il s'interrompit.

**-Quoi, tu sais vraiment pas où il est parti ?**

Elle tira une énième cigarette de son paquet, fébrile.

**-Non ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait quelques affaires à régler, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez bête pour...**

Jack se pencha en arrière, faisant basculer légèrement sa chaise.

**-... aller affronter ton père ? C'est tout à fait son genre.**

Il lui pris silencieusement ses cigarettes et les fit disparaître dans l'une des ses poches.

_Trop de fumée pour aujourd'hui..._

**-Mais... Et tu le laisses partir comme ça ?!**

**-Ben... Ouais !**

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

**-Mais... mais...** Elle se leva, renversant sa chaise et bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient derrière elle. **T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !!!**

**-Pirate, bébé.**

**-Pirate ?**

Il inclina légèrement la tête, très satisfait de lui.

**-Pirate.**

Elle lui mis une gifle retentissante, le faisant basculer de sa chaise. Il dut se mettre debout pour ne pas tomber, constatant que les yeux bleu-blancs de son amie lançaient des éclairs.

**-EGOISTE, OUI !**

**-Bébé, c'est comme ça qu'on...**

Il se retrouva avec son propre pistolet pointé vers son coeur. Il tiqua.

_J'lai ptêtre pas apprivoisée aussi bien que je croyais..._

**-Alors moi aussi, je vais jouer aux pirates..."**

Elle enclencha le chien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

réponses aux reviews :

evilmarie : merci :)

---

Falang : vrai, tu m toujours ? ces chapitres me mettent un peu mal à l'aise, c'est pas toujours évident de taper des trucs en accord avec les persos (je gatouille, nan ? :p)

J'avoue que pour la réplique 'nelève les ongles que tu as calmement plantés dans ma main', je me suis retrouvée comme une conne à me marrer devant l'ordi ! -honte-

pis j'l'm bien, moi,le doc ! au moins il dénote pas avec le reste ! ;)

attendre pour la suite ?

naaaooonn !

en fait, je pourrais parfaitement tou mettre oonline là, tout de suite, mais

-flemme

-pas le temps

-examens (bonne excuse, dans la mesure ou g pas révisé une seule fois)

-sadique !

héhéh

au fait, j'ai fini l'histoire, elle fera 44 chapitres pour la fin alternative... bon courage, hein ! héh  
walla ! biz itou ;)

---

cheyna  
très bien, je répondrai à tes reviews au fure et à mesure alors ;)

---

louise : niéhéhé... fo croire ke tous les auteurs sont es sadiques lol !

par contre, j'ai pas compris ton ps :'(  
en tt k, voilà la suite ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

merci à toutes ! kissous !


	20. Chapitre 20 : l'assassinat

**Chapitre 20 : L'assassinat.**

**"-Bébé, tu comptes faire quoi, là ?**

Le visage pâle de la jeune femme se durcit, faisant douter le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Etait-il capable de l'en empêcher, cette fois ?

**-Tirer.**

Il soupira, peu convaincu et vaguement rassuré. Elle n'était pas du genre à prévenir avant de tuer...

**-Eh ben vas-y. Mais essaye de bien viser...**

Il regarda autour de lui, constatant que l'ambiance détendue (voire un peu trop) dans le bar n'avait pas changé d'un iota malgré l'air de plus en plus menaçant de Angel. Il eut un sourire narquois à l'attention de celle qui le menaçait, oubliant une fois encore qu'elle ne le verrait pas.

**... avec ce bruit, tu vas avoir du mal, non ?**

Elle leva un sourcil et regarda autour d'elle d'un air ennuyé.

**-C'est vrai.**

Elle le pris par le bras et l'entraîna sans difficulté vers la sortie : il se laissa tirer en battant vaguement des bras.

**-Dis donc, t'arrives à trouver la sortie, même sans rien y voir... Chapeau !**

Ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Le bruit était moins important qu'à l'intérieur de la taverne, mais on ne pouvait toujours pas parler de calme plat. Il sourit.

**...Et là, t'arrives à viser ?**

Elle lui rendit son sourire d'un air sarcastique.

**-Sans problème. "**

Elle pressa la gâchette et le coup partit. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds tandis que la fumée s'échappait déjà du canon.

_Elle l'a fait... ?!_

--

William rata la bouteille de rhum lancée par Gibbs, qui grimaça lorsque celle-ci s'écrasa par terre, brisée en mille morceaux. L'homme regarda les morceaux éparpillés d'un air ennuyé.

**"-Aïe aïe. Mauvais présage, petit. Tu devrais faire attention...**

**-Oh, euh... je suis vraiment désolé...**

**-Mmmh... Pour rattraper ça, il faut s'en boire deux. Et chuis pas sûr que ça suffira."**

Le jeune homme dévisagea le marin. Et il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter du tout...

--

Le cri de son second l'interrompit dans sa contemplation des étoiles.

**"Commodore !**

Il posa sa plume d'un air inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu avec une telle voix, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps sans vie de Angel...

**-Qu'y a-t-il, Gillette ?**

**-Commodore, je pense que le navire que nous recherchons est là bas.**

**-Vraiment ? Mais il fait nuit, comment pouvez vous avancer une telle chose avec certitude ?**

**-Les voiles sont rouges et le pont est en flammes, Commodore.**

**-Le navire n'est pas abandonné ?**

**-Certes non, Commodore. Je dirais même que l'équipage semble s'amuser...**

Il hocha la tête, sentant son coeur rétrécir dans sa poitrine.

**-Alors il s'agit bien de la Mort Rouge. "**

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant vainement de garder son calme. La Mort Rouge, ancien bateau de pirates, était passé sous les ordres du général Eagle, le père de Angel :celui-ci, aspirant à un pouvoir toujours plus grand, avait été rayé des services de la marine royale de son pays et était à la tête de nombreux navires de pirates, saccageant et pillant pour son propre compte.

_Pas étonnant qu'il cherche à se débarrasser de Sparrow par la main de sa propre fille, au fond..._

Il inspira calmement et ordonna à ses hommes de se tenir prêts à l'abordage.

S'il s'agissait du bon navire, peut-être aurait-il une chance de faire d'une pierre deux coup, en se débarrassant d'une menace certaine pour toute a flotte britannique et en éliminant la dernière menace planant sur la vie de Angel...

Il sourit amèrement en songeant à son amie, bien à l'abri entre les bras du Capitaine Sparrow...


	21. Chapitre 21 : A la Perle, fissa !

** Chapitre 21 : A la Perle, fissa !**

Autour d'eux, les gens continuaient d'aller et venir comme si de rien n'était : Rhum Cay _était_ Tortuga.

En moins bien...

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et constata avec détachement qu'elle était humide de sang chaud en la retirant.

Angel lâcha le pistolet et s'approcha de lui d'un air horrifié.

**-Je t'ai touché ?!**

Il haussa les sourcils et se pencha en arrière pour souligner son étonnement.

**-On dirait bien, Bébé. Satisfaite ?**

Elle posa les mains sur sa bouche, comme pour retenir un cri.

**-Merde...**

Il recula en arrière, sentant ses jambes se dérober malgré ses efforts pour faire le malin.

**-Comment ça, 'merde' ?!**

**-Je... Je voulais juste te foutre les jetons...**

**-Mh. Tu vises mieux que ce que tu crois, alors...**

Il tomba lourdement sur son arrière train avec une légère impression d'être totalement ivre et la regarda à travers un léger brouillard s'agenouiller près de lui pour poser sa main sur sa joue.

Il était en nage...

**-Jack...**

**-Bah. C'est mieux comme ça, au fond...**

**-Que dis tu ?**

Il regarda la trace sanglante qui grossissait à vue d'oeil sous sa chemise et sourit.

**-Tu m'as tué. Tu ne risques plus rien, maintenant...**

**-Déconne pas, Moineau.**

Elle chercha à tâtons la blessure et tenta de lui faire un bandage serré avec un morceau de sa chemise pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Malgré lui, sa voix baissa d'un ton.

**-Bébé, c'est pas la peine... C'est qu'une égratignure.**

L'ancienne militaire l'aida à se redresser et cala son bras derrière ses épaules. Dans cette position, on eût dit deux hommes ivres comme tant d'autres.

**-Maintenant, tu vas me guider jusqu'à chez le doc.**

**-Il est parti ce matin.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Y'avait un mot sur la table. Il quitte l'île pour quelques jours...**

**-Merde.**

Il se retint de rire. Le sort semblait s'acharner sur lui...

**-Alors, tu vas faire quoi, Trésor ?**

**-Pour commencer, tu m'amènes jusqu'à la Perle.**

**-Kwa ?**

**-Estime toi heureux que j'aie visé à droite, sinon tu te serais déjà vidé de ton sang... Mais grouille.**

**-Pfff...**

** -Et t'as pas intérêt de tourner de l'oeil comme hier.**

**-Grmbl.**

Il eut un hoquet et toussa.

**-Jack ?**

**-Mh ?**

**-Evite de me vomir dessus, s'il te plaît.**

**-Bah...**

Il se cala sur son épaule et la dirigea à travers les rues agitées, prenant soin de cacher sa blessure. Malgré cette précaution, deux hommes d'apparence sale et agressive les arrêtèrent.

**-He bien eh bien eh bien... C'est pas le p'tit Jack Sparrow que j'vois là ? **

Le second type, plus âgé que le premier, approuva.

**-T'as pas l'air d'aller bien, gamin... Tu veux un coup d'main, ptêtre ?**

Angel fronça les sourcils vers Jack, dont les yeux noirs s'étaient mis à briller dangereusement malgré son état. Bien sûr, elle n'en vit rien...

**-Tu les connais ?**

**- Si vous voulez rentrer chez vous ce soir, je vous conseille de nous laisser passer, les gars.**

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

**-C'est des menaces ouvertes ou j'ai rêvé, mon pote ?**

**-Bah. Prends ça comme tu veux. **Il sourit.** Le fait est que mon camarade et moi même avons pas mal de choses à régler...**

L'homme qui les avait abordés en premier sourit d'un air supérieur.

**-_Ton_ camarade ? Peuh. Tu nous prends pour des aveugles, ou quoi ?**

Il arracha le chapeau de Angel et sourit de plus belle en découvrant son visage pâle.

**... _Ta_ camarade, ouais. **

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui défit les cheveux de ses mains grasses et sales, ignorant totalement Jack.

**Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, chérie ?**

La jeune femme sourit.

**- J'passe le temps. C'est un si joli coin, par là...**

**-Ooooh. Eh bien, on va te faire passer du bon temps sans ton p'tit pote, pas vrai, Mickey ?**

Ledit Mickey hocha vigoureusement la tête.

**-Ca ouais ! On t'a manquée sur ton bateau, mais on te manquera pas une deuxième fois !**

Loin de prendre mal la remarque de l'homme concernant sa mésaventure le jour de son 'mariage', Angel sourit doucement.

**-Très bien. Dans ce cas, laissez moi le temps de poser mon ami et je suis à vous.**

**-Wahaha. Pas de problème, poupée !**

Jack leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Angel le déposait calmement contre un mur, ignorant les deux hommes qui se vantaient d'être les plus incroyables entre deux draps.

**- Bébé, t'es sûre que tu veux pas d'aide ?**

**-Ben... si tu pouvais me prêter tes yeux pour le sol, ça m'arrangerait un peu.**

Il soupira et hocha la tête.

**-Evite de faire des trucs... stupides ?**

**-Va te faire voir en Alaska, Chéri.**

**- ?!**

Avant même qu'il ne réalise qu'elle venait tout simplement de le singer, son amie avait sauté sur les deux hommes, leur avait mis deux coups de pied bien placés (!) à l'entrejambe, avait ramassé son chapeau et revenait le chercher. Il grimaça devant les deux hommes, évanouis sous le coup de la douleur.

_Tss... J'dois vraiment être crevé pour plus comprendre..._

**-Dis donc, t'y vas pas de main morte, toi...**

**-Je suis pressée, Jack. Et je pense pas que ces mecs soient tous seuls...**

**-T'as raison... Mais dis moi.**

**-Mh ?**

**-T'es sûre de rien y voir ?**

**-Ben... ouais.**

**-Aha.**

**-?**

**- Gaffe à la marche, alors...**

Ils trébuchèrent tous deux et se rattrapèrent à temps à un tonneau.

Il sourit sous le chapelet de jurons débité par l'ancienne militaire.

**-UN PAS DE PLUS ET ON FINISSAIT A LA FLOTTE ! TU POUVAIS PAS ME LE DIRE, NON ?!**

**-Bébé...**

**-KWA ?**

**-Si tu veux qu'on passe incognitos dans le coin, je te conseillerais de parler doucement et d'éviter de faire savoir que t'es aveugle.**

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit la jeune femme rougir.

**-Ahem. Pas con... C'est encore loin ?**

Il sourit.

**- Plus que quelques mètres. Gaffe, encore une marche."**

Elle jura et descendit plus prudemment.

--

Gibbs ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant par dessus son épaule.

** "Ben... ?!**

** -Qu'y a-t-il ?**

Turner se tourna vers la direction dans laquelle regardait le vieux pirate et sursauta.

** -Jack et la gamine arrivent enfin, mais z'ont pas l'air en super état...**

Il sauta de son perchoir et allait aider la jeune femme à monter sur le pont, lorsque celle-ci lui désigna Jack.

**-Occupe toi plutôt de traîner cet abruti fini jusqu'à sa chambre.**

**-Euh... d'accord.**

Il épaula le pirate, qui marchait d'un air tout aussi assuré qu'à son habitude. Celui-ci rouspéta.

**-Grmbl. Où tu vois un abruti fini ? C'est pas moi qui ai voulu jouer au plus stupide...**

La jeune femme derrière eux s'arrêta et gazouilla son nom d'une voix mielleuse :

**-Jack ?**

Will fit la grimace et ferma un oeil, commençant à connaître Angel.

**-Chérie ?**

**-VA MOURIR !**

Ce faisant, elle tourna les talons et regagna le port au pas de course. Le capitaine se racla la gorge d'un air ennuyé.

**-Bah. C'est ce qu'elle voulait, de toute façon...**

**-Que dis tu, Jack ?**

Celui-ci ignora la question.

**-Gibbs est là ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Appelle le. Ah, et... T'as pas peur du sang, hein, Turner ?**

Il déglutit.

**-Pas trop...**

Le sourire étincelant du capitaine se découvrit.

**-Tant mieux, pasque tu vas avoir du boulot..."**

--

Le capitaine de la Mort Rouge éclata de rire en constatant que l'Insoumis était près de son navire.

Qui était donc au commande de ce navire ? Et comment pouvait-il oser se frotter à lui ?

L'homme gigantesque se frotta les mains. Il ne crachait jamais sur un bon combat; et si c'était toujours Eagle qui commandait un tel navire...

_ Eh bien, voilà une lutte entre deux mêmes sangs qui se prépare..._

Il enfila son chapeau et ordonna à ses hommes de se préparer à tuer.

Un cri de joie accueillit la nouvelle.

On ne vivait que pour cela, chez les pirates de la Mort Rouge...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Toutes ces reviews rien que pour moi... -flattée-

Bon, bah au travail -smile-

Révisions ?

Ahem :p

--

Falang : sisi, je t'assure, elle a tiré ! -smile-

bah tu sais, 44 chapitres dit comme ça, c'est impressionnant, mais bon, dans un sens, j'écris pas des chapitres hyper longs, alors ça va... nan ? niéhéh

révisions...je suis censée commencer à réviser pour mon exam de lundi (on est samedi) mais j'y arrive pas, c'est terrible...

eeeenfin, je posterai la suite sous peu, t'inquiète ;)  
  
PS : "She" shoot me down, Bang, Bang, My baby shoot me down..." ça sort d'où ? j'adore ;)

--

Aud

Comment j'ose couper ? comme ça! -smile- héhéhé :)

et pis merci pour les compliments (tant mieux que tu m mes persos -smile-) et la suite tardera pas, me mords pas steuplize ! ;p

Et t'inquièteuh pas, tu m'as pas écrit un roman, va -regard en biais vers cybel ;)-

--

From: cheyna

doki, j'attends tes reviews ;)

et apparemment, t'm vrauiment les pirates, pisque t'as posté deux fois ;)

--

From: luthien.tin

HALALA LUTHIEN, HONTE A TOI !!! mdr

je savais po que tu reviewais ma fific, twa ;)

pour ce qui est arrivé à Jack, ma pauvre biche, je crains k'il ne te faille attendre encore un peu lol

à ce jour, j'avoue que quelques personnes connaissent la suite et la fin de l'histoire, mais je leur ai envoyé seulement pour avoir des critiques (hé ! je poste pas comme ça, mwa ! -pro-), mais bon, je le ferai pas plus -smile-)

la suite de solitude ?

hem hem....

-se barre ventre à terre-  
  
--

From: evilmarie

cool que t'm bien angel :)

pour survivre sur le navire de pirate malgrè son handicap... hé bien, disons qu'elle aura Jack un certain entraînement (avant d'être aveugle, elle avait de gros problèmes de vue) une certaine rage une fin que je tairai

niark ;)

Pour James ne voulant pas tuer Jack... ma foi, sachant que sa meilleure amie tient beaucoup à lui, je pense qu'il peut faire un effort et se comporter en homme civilisé, nan ?

en tt k dans le film, c'est ce qu'il fit... :)  
  
--

moon cat 22 :

Oui oui, je continue, t'inquiète pas ! héh  
Et encore merci ;)

-----------

Rôôh... sortez la grosse artillerie, c'est le retour de Cybel !!! -méga contente-

Cybel()  
  
T'as raison ! pis t'es toute excusée, biche ;) t'as fini tes examens au fait ?

Noooon, en fait, je t'assure, ils meurant dans ce chapitre avec le cyclone... et le reste est l'histoire de Elizabeth, la pauvre veuve éplorée, et... niêk niêk.

Par contre, je me demande si j'ai causé assez de dommages pour l'après tempête... -doute-

Mais pourquoi voulais tu donc taper ce pauvre Jack ? Il est (-glps-) gentil en engueulnt Angel... sisi !   
  
--

Cybel()

-vilaine bv- sisi, je t'assure, Angel est aveugle ! héhé... j'aime faire du mal à mes persos; tu pourras t'en rendre compte avec mes zautres fanfics ! héhé. Nan, mais en fait j'arrive pas à faire des trucs tout mimis, alors jme venge, nah !

Mais c'est pas triste kelle soit aveugle (bon, c'est ps joyeux non plus :s); ça va débloquer certains aspects de sa personnalité, et... mais kesseuh je dis, mwa ? 0o;

Alors toi aussi tu tortures tes persos ? tss tsss tsssss. T'as pas honte ? héhé...

Donc tu trouves ce passage mignon ? Je note ;)

--

Cybel()

Comment je fais pour taper autant ? L'inspi, l'insomnie, le 'rien d'autre à faire', le (comment kon dit kan on est tétu ? ;p) etc etc...

Mais de là à dire que je suis une machine, ma foi... -mate ses kilos en trop- HE LES CONCEPTEURS !!! VENEZ LIMER LES BORDS ! mdr

C'est vrai, tu trouve que je mélange bien les genre ? -snirfl- ça c'est gentil alors -pleure-

-snirfl-

les compliments me touchent à un point, jte jure, ça me fait kro kro kro plaisir é-  
  
Pour le lancer de vêtements (mon dieu kelle chaleur ! mais pourquoi je vis à marseille, mwa ! vive l'alaska -soupir-); bah je trouve pas ça dur, mwa... en mm temps je suis pas aveugle; mais bon -parle pour rien dire-

et elle est aveugle ! fo t'en remettre ! lol  
Et pis le papa est méchant, c'est vrai ! AZ l'origine, je voulais le faire en père méchant mais qui agit pour le bien de sa fifille, et pis jme suis ditke vu que je fais ça à chacune de mes fifics, ça le fait pas trop, kwa... donc walla ! mais tu pe pa le taper -nananère-

héh

Raclée ? raclée ?

Ahem. Oui, j'ai eu droit à cette reflexion kan j'ai émis l'hypothèse de terminer l'histoire là, du coup, j'ai loooooonguement extrapolé... jusqu'au chapitre 44... Aye aye aye ! lol

--

waw ! celle là elle est ben longue, tiens ! -essouflée rien k'à la lire mais contente-

Cybel()

C'est vrai, il dénote pas avec celui du film ? Argh, j'avais une trouille bleue en publiant, je te raconte pas...

Mon secret ?

C'est l'oréal, pasque je le vaux b-paf-

ahem.

Oui, ben y'a pas de secret : je regarde le film depuis que j'écris cette fific; à raison de un film tous les 2-3 chapitres, walla, kwa...

et pis aussi, comme je disais, j'aime chercher l'aspect psychologique des persos, le pourkwa du comment, etc... donc walla. Mais c'est pas évident (mon dieu j'en peux plus ! mais c'est pas humain cette chaleeeeeeeeeuuuur !!! -pleure-)  
  
l'amûûûr... ouais, comme tu dis pour jack, c'est pas très fort; mais en même temps, il semble s'être résolu à ce fait, donc ma foi... -snirffl- c'est bô :')

Ca, pour la rapidité d'écriture... bon, j'avoue, même pour mes devoirs, je mets en général le tiers du temps qu'on nous a imparti depuis la primaire, de même por la lecture, le dessin, etc... c'est inné chez moi ! -chevilles qui enflent-

maiiis bon, ça ve as dire ke t une feignasse ! lol

et pis chuis po une machine ! -débranche la prise et ronfle-

Pour tes reviews : ma foi, c'est vrai kelles étaient courtes, mais au moins t'as tout reviewé et c'est pas plus mal ;)

et puis les examens, c'est une excellente excuse... -regard en biais vers ses deux classeurs pas encore entamés pour lundi...-

T'es en quoi, si c'est pas indiscret, au fait ?

Ah, ben t o lycée ! lol

c'est le même système qu'en france, chez les caribous ?

bêrk pour le nettoyage d'amygdales ! t'as de ces images, twa... -bêêêrrrrrk ! - mdr

en tt k, y'a certains endroits ou c interdits (collège notamment), et quand j'en vois s'embrasser, on comprend purquoi ! A l'époque ou je bossais à mc do (vive les bon souvenirs ;;), y'en a plein qui se roulaient de ces patins en faisant la queue, je te raconte pas ! fallait que j'attende qu'ils veulent bien se désengluer pour pouvoir prendre ma commande -rage-

eeeeennfin bon...

Moui, pour l'idée, je repasserai ! mdr

d'autant que j'arrive pas à écrire les ffics délires, et c'est bien dommage, pasqu'il paraît que je suis une marrante dans la vie ;)

récitation ? c'est kwa ? moi j'avais ça en primaire : on récitait des poèmes appris par coeur... mais je suppose que c'est pas de ça que tu parles, hein ?

60% ?

Mias... on vous note pas sur 20 ??? 0o;;;;

bon, ben fo croire que les cons sont partout alors ! si y'en a même par chez twa... -peur-

où va le monde ;;

--

wouèèè ! plus que 3 réponses à faire ! lol

--

Cybel()

Ah ! Je savais bien qu'ils étaient un peu différents ! On me disait que non... Bon, sinon, en fait, j'ai voulu tenter de faire un petit peu des échanges psycho-comiques (cherche des mots savants et échoue lamentablement-)  
  
et le masque, merci !

c'est vrai que c'est super triste; ce mec est en train de se noyer dans une solitude pas possible; sans will (ne serait-ce que dans le film- je me demande ou il aurait atterri...

D'ou le rhum ?

Ma foi...

Ulysse et ses sirène ? MDR !!! C'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé ! lol !fo dire qu'il est tellement omnubilé par sa Perle, ce pauvre Jack, que c'est pas si faux que ça ! héhéhé ;)

Mwa ? Je rigole pas de tes esspressions lol !

Encore que je me moque, maios si tu m'entendais parler avec mon accent marseillais, jme demande qui se marrerait le plus ! -rouge de honte-

lol

-continue à regarder les reviews-

aga... bon, eeuuh... je retourne à ma sieste, hein ? -crevée même si j'ai dormi toute l'aprème et la semaine et...-

en plus j'ai trop bouffé pour mon 4h... 1 pomme, 2 croissants et une moitié de paquet de chips -mal o bide- sans compter le jus dorange sunny delight. dégueu.

-le lendemain-

Bon, j'ai toujours pas commencé à réviser et les examens c demain... -se tire une balle-

Autrement, t'as le droit de sauter des chapitres si t'as rien à dire, hein, c'est pas une rédaction lol ;)

Persos étrangers dans ce chapitre... ma foi, c'est vrai ; Et pour des persos tels ke Angel et Jack, je ne voyais qu'un médecin comme le doc pour réussir ;)

--

Cybel()

Moui, c'est vrai que c'est pas joyeux-joueyx que Angel n'aie aucune chance d'y revoir un jour... En même temps, vu que j'essaie de faire une histoire aussi réaliste que possible, 'aurait été tricher que de lui faire revoir d'un claquement de doigts... 'fin bon; walla :)

Héhé pour Jack, jte le fais pas dire ! En plus, il y tient à sa fierté lol ;)

-BANG BANG- Je t'assure, elle a bien tiré ! Décidément, vous avez toutes eu du mal à y croire ! Niark.

J'adore imaginer vos têtes quand je mets des moments de suspence comme ça, ça me fait tripper -aux anges-  
  
Tu trouves qu'elle 'pète sa coche' (hihihi... pâârdon ! mdr) trop vite, la Angel ?

Ma foi... J'avoue que quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je venais de relire 'duel', j'ai donc voulu un peu revenir au perso du début, même si ça fait une belle cassure avec le perso qu'elle avait commencé à devenir...

Et puis bon, come tu as dû le lire maintenant, elle voulait simplement lui foutre les jetons, comme sur le Pearl avec son épée à l'entrejambe... Manque de bol, elle y voit plus ! héhé...

En tt k, je te rassure : pour le moment, Jack a rien fait, mais la suite sera explosive entre eux deux ! -contente de son effet-  
  
--

Cybel()

SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!! Elle a enclenché le chien et a tiré ! hihihi -petit rire sadique-

Pour le commodore : un retour vers la fin de la fanfic qui rélera bien des problèmes; son incursion sur la Mort Rouge n'y étant pas étrangère... -smile-

Pour Jack et Angel; j'adôôôre jouer sur leur pseudo couple et leurs jolies disputes, je t'assure, ça me fait bien marrer... et me fait une jolie psychanalyse en même temps -siffle-

Pour James et ton mauvais pressentiment... ahem. niéhéhé. Beeenn... -se barre-

WALOUUUUUUUUU !!! J'ai répondu à toutes tes reviews ! -fière- continue à m'en faire, je m'éclate (même si ce fut hyper long d'y répondre ! lol) et la suite arrive incessament sous peu, mais toujours par petits chapitres pour ménager mon petit effet -smile-

Merci pour les examens, ils sont finis juste aujourd'hui -contente- je vais pouvoir peaufiner tout ça ;)

Bizz et que le vent te porte ;)

ps : le nooooooooon de sw, c'est kan sa maman meurt or what ? -inculte-

ps2 : j'espère que tu vas t'en sortir à lire mes réponses... y'en a un paquet 00;;;

--

ps : tiens, j'ai pensé à vous en regardant une émission sur canal : il parait ke le mot kawaii est de plus en plus utilisé en france ! ;)


	22. Chapitre 22 : Qui sommes nous vraiment ?

**Chapitre 22 : Qui sommes nous vraiment ?**

Encore une fois, elle trébucha sur quelque chose en jurant. C'était bien beau de partir comme une furie, mais partir sans savoir où poser les pieds, ça relevait du suicide...

Angel soupira d'exaspération, et s'assis, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide, juste au dessus de l'eau. Elle fouilla dans ses poches et dû déplorer l'absence de ses cigarettes.

_Encore un coup de Jack._

Elle jura encore.

_Impossible d'aller boire un verre, impossible de me griller une cigarette, impossible de provoquer qui que ce soit en duel parce que je ne sais même pas ou je pose mon pied. Oui, on peut dire que je suis vernie, vraiment..._

Elle repensa au coup de feu.

Elle repensa à sa main humide de sang.

Elle repensa à Jack lui disant qu'elle l'avait tué.

_Et c'est ce que tu voulais faire depuis le début ? C'est ce pourquoi tu as perdu tant d'années de ta misérable vie ?_

Elle fit craquer ses doigts et leva les yeux vers une nuit étoilée qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais, humant sans y penser le parfum de la mer.

_Fatiguée..._

L'eau chantait doucement sous ses pieds. Comme la nuit où elle avait décidé d'en terminer avec tout ça.

_Je suis fatiguée._

La nuit ou elle avait sauté, sa lourde épée, compagne de tant de tourments, accrochée à sa hanche.

Elle s'allongea à même le sol.

De combien de mètres s'était-elle éloignée de la Perle ?

Combien de temps s'était écoulé entre le moment où elle l'avait 'tu' et celui où ils avaient mis un pied dans le navire ?

_Jack_ ?

Elle perdait la notion du temps. Elle ne la retrouverait jamais; comptant ses jours en 'chaleur et bruit' ou en 'froid et sommeil'.

Plus d'heure précise à voir; plus de livres, plus de paysages, plus rien.

Rien que du noir...

_Aveugle._

_Ai-je pensé à ce mot ?_

Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était plus inquiétée pour sa fatigue et Jack qu'à tout ce qu'elle perdait en perdant la vue.

_ Est-ce une seconde mort, pour moi ?_

De nombreux coups de feu éclatèrent, loin dans la ville. Elle pensa à jeter un regard de travers vers là-bas, mais secoua la tête et les ferma définitivement.

_ Vivrai-je indéfiniment auprès de ces gens, ces... pirates, assassins, voleurs, violeurs et pire encore ?_

Un instant, elle songea aux terres où elle avait passé sa petite enfance; puis celles où Jack et elle avaient grandi.

C'était là qu'elle trouverait le repos...

C'était vraiment là ?

_"Moi aussi, j'étais dingue de toi..."_

Elle secoua la tête encore une fois. Elle se souvenait avoir bu auprès de Jack, après le naufrage. Elle se souvenait qu'ils avaient parlé sérieusement; que son coeur s'était serré et que ses mains avaient tremblé.

_ Mais de quoi ? De quoi avons nous parlé ?_

Un rai de douleur lui traversa les yeux. Elle sourit, se moquant d'elle même, amère.

_ Bien fait._

_ C'est tout ce que je mérite.Combien d'hommes et de femmes ai-je tué pour arriver jusqu'à lui ? Combien en tuerais-je encore si je reste à ses côtés ?_

_ Je suis fatiguée de cette vie de pirate; j'ai la mer en horreur et l'entendre me donne envie de vomir._

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Son crâne et ses yeux la faisaient souffrir le martyre.

_Encore une crise en perspective ?_

Tandis qu'elle se morfondait sur elle même, la militaire n'entendit pas la bonne dizaine d'hommes arriver.

L'un d'entre eux, qui s'avérait être le chef (reconnaissable grâce à son immense chapeau) sourit d'un air triomphant en reconnaissant Angel. Il dégaina son épée...

--

Will déglutit lorsque Gibbs lui tendit le chiffon imbibé de sang.

Jack, qui avait tenu à rester éveillé malgré la douleur, sourit au jeune homme.

**"-Eh bien, gamin, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller...**

**-C'est ma première opération.**

**-Mh. Souhaitons que ce soit la dernière...**

**-Beurk. C'est dégoûtant...**

**-Hého ! Je te signale que c'est de moi que tu parles, là...**

Il grimaça tandis que son second recousait la plaie.

**C'que t'es brutal, toi alors !...**

**-Aah, désolé, cap'taine.**

**-Grmbl.**

Il attrapa la bouteille de rhum que Will avait posée près de lui pour désinfecter la plaie et en but une bonne moitié.

**-En tout cas, on peut s'estimer heureux. La balle est passée au bon endroit et est ressortie sans rien endommager.**

**-Un vrai coup de chance. C'est super, Jack !**

**-Bah. Je suis le cap'taine Jack Sparrow, gamin. Ma chance, je la provoque...**

**-C'est cela, oui...**

**-En attendant, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi Angel est partie. Je croyais qu'elle avait des notions de médecine...**

Les deux pirates ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

**-Qui t'a dit ça, gamin ?**

**-Euh ? Ah, c'est le nain de l'équipage... C'est quoi son nom, déjà ?**

**-On s'en fout (-). Comment il savait ça, çuilà ?**

**-La réputation de miss Angel a fait le tour de pas mal de tavernes, cap'taine. Et puis elle avait soigné la gamine qui était à bord, l'autre fois...**

**-L'indienne... Nouchka ?**

**-C'est ça, l'indienne noire...**

**-Ah.**

Will fronça les sourcils et tendit un bandage neuf à Gibbs, évitant de regarder les deux trous rouges que Jack avait à son côté droit (--). Maintenant, il en aurait un troisième...

**-Le fait est que si c'est un si bon docteur, comme tout le monde semble le penser, elle n'aurait pas dû s'en aller... A moins qu'elle aie vraiment voulu te tuer.**

Les yeux de Jack se perdirent dans le vague.

**-J'pense que t'auras du mal à comprendre les femmes, gamin...**

**-Que veux tu dire, Jack ?**

**-J'te rappelle que la gamine est aveugle. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pas pu me soigner.**

**-Mais... ne serait-ce que pour nous aider...**

**-Bah. "**

Le capitaine ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'on aie fini de le bander.

Devrait-il vraiment expliquer qu'elle se serait sentie stupide et humiliée face à sa propre inutilité ?

(-) Pardon, mais je sais vraiment pas comment il s'appelle ;

(--) ouais, comme dans le poème 'le dormeur du val'...


	23. Chapitre 23 : Jamais plus de retour en a...

** Chapitre 23 : Jamais plus de retour en arrière.**

La voix ferme de la jeune femme le coupa net dans son élan.

**" Je te conseille de rengainer ton épée. Je suis peut-être aveugle et tête en l'air, mais je sais toujours me servir de mes poings.**

L'homme fit la moue en rangeant son sabre.

**-Tu m'avais entendu alors ?**

Elle se leva en faisant la grimace.

**-Avec l'odeur de tes hommes, franchement, même un poisson vous sentirait arriver de votre bateau.**

**-Navire, Chérie.**

Elle roula des yeux et se leva, dominant d'une bonne tête l'homme roux.

**-Si vous saviez comme vous m'emmerdez, tous... **

**-Mouais. Alors, t'as trouvé Sparrow et la Perle, à ce qu'i paraît ?**

**-C'est exact. **

**-Et t...**

**-... Je vous l'ai ramené, comme prévu. Content ?**

L'homme plissa les yeux.

**- Pas tout à fait.**

**-Je pige pas.**

**-Eh bien... Il était convenu que tu le ramènerais entier... ou mort.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

**-Mon gars, je te l'ai ramené entre les deux; faudra que tu fasses avec.**

Le pirate termina de mâchouiller son morceau de cigare éteint et cracha par terre.

**-J'sais pas. Les ordres étaient 'mort ou vif' , j'te rappelle...**

Elle prit un air faussement désolé.

**-Oh, eh bien tu m'en vois navrée. T'auras qu'à expliquer à mon père ce que tu voudras, j'en ai rien à cirer.**

Elle esquissa un geste pour s'en aller, lorsqu'un des hommes de main de son interlocuteur lui saisit le bras sans ménagement.

Elle le regarda de travers, ignorant si son regard aveugle aurait un quelconque effet sur le pirate.

**Je te conseille de me lâcher avant que ce dont tu es si fier te fasse défaut.**

**-Allons, allons, restons calmes, je vous prie. Tedd, lâche la demoiselle, s'il te plaît.**

Elle renifla et remis correctement sa veste tandis que ledit Tedd s'éloignait en grommelant. Le rouquin sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule d'un air chaleureux.

**Quand à vous, Milady, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me suivre dans mon navire. J'ai bon nombre de choses à vous dire de la part de votre père...**

Elle frémit.

**-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?**

**-Faites comme bon vous semble, trésor. N'oubliez seulement pas que j'ai 9 hommes avec moi qui ne demandent qu'à se venger de lui...**

Elle se gratta le crâne puis soupira.

**-J'ai pas le choix..."**

--

Des coups de canons. Des hurlements.

Le sang bouillant dans les veines.

La peur.

La peur d'avoir peur.

La colère.

Le désir de vaincre.

Et la peur, toujours là...

James dégaina son épée, suivi de près par ses hommes.

Avant même l'abordage, son équipage avait connu plusieurs pertes à cause des boulets et autres objets tranchants balancés sans ménagement sur le pont par les pirates.

Durant un instant, il eut l'impression qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à articuler son ordre.

Un instant seulement.

**" A L ' ABORDAGE !!! "**

Les soldats lancèrent un cri de guerre.

Maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus jamais retourner en arrière...

La bataille commença.

--

Son premier abordage.

Stressé comme jamais, il regarda tour à tour les deux hommes qui l'encadraient, souriant à pleines dents (qu'ils avaient fort pourries, d'ailleurs, constata-t-il en passant la langue sur ses propres dents, blanches et droites) à l'idée de découper d'autres êtres vivants.

Les pirates s'élancèrent contre le navire marchand en riant, sachant pertinemment que les gens qui s'y trouvaient ne pourraient riposter que trop faiblement.

Il grimaça et dégaina son sabre, suivant ses 'camarades' sans grand entrain, doutant pour la première fois depuis son départ.

_C'est ça, que je veux être ?_

Plusieurs coups de feu résonnèrent; puis ce fut le calme plat, ponctué de temps à autre par les cris des pauvres passagers.

Et les hurlements de femmes, vraisemblablement violées par des pirates en manque.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre une envie de vomir, puis sauta sur le pont et suivit le premier pirate qu'il vit, jetant un regard amoureux à la Perle Noire.

_Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment tout ça ?_

Un homme richement vêtu fut jeté à la mer en poussant des cris d'horreur.

Les requins mirent rapidement un terme à ses souffrances.

Sparrow blêmit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

------

nb : oui-oui, c'est un flashback... l'intérêt ?

ahem ;

ps : un peu de suspense; les deux chapitres suivants seront bientôt postés, mais comme ils sont plutôt révélateurs, je préfère attendre un peu... -se barre pour éviter les baffes-

ps 2 : nanan, pas révélateurs au sens que vous l'entendez... -ménage son effet ;)-

ps3 : l'histoire est en fait divisée en deux (j'ai fait 2 fins) : vous aurez 32 chapitres pour la première

et 44 pour la deuxième; sachant que l'histoire est la même dans les deux cas jusqu'au chapitre 28.

nan, je vous dis ça histoire que personne pète un câble (ou sa coche... coucou cybel ! lol)


	24. Chapitre 24 : en froid

**Chapitre 24 : en froid.**

Une journée entière s'écoula sans que Jack, Will ou Gibbs voient arriver Angel.

Le jeune homme en était même arrivé à croire que l'ancien capitaine avait réussi à quitter l'île par ses propres moyens; lorsqu'elle apparut comme par enchantement sur le pont du Black Pearl au crépuscule.

L'accueil du Capitaine du Pearl, debout sur le pont malgré ses blessures, fut glacial.

**"T'étais où ?**

**-En quoi ça te regarde, Sparrow ?**

Il haussa les sourcils, ne prenant même pas la peine de contrebalancer ses paroles par les pitreries dont il avait l'habitude.

**-Dans la mesure où t'es pas aimée sur cette île, que t'es une femme, que t'es aveugle et que tu vis sur MON navire, je pense être en droit de savoir.**

**-Va te faire foutre, Sparrow.**

**-Seulement quand tu seras loin de moi. **

Elle cracha par terre et fit mine de le dépasser, mais il la retint par le bras.

**Ton expérience sur la Mort Rouge t'a pas suffit, c'est ça ?**

Elle leva une main pour le gifler, mais il la retint sans mal. Elle fronça les sourcils.

**-Je te conseille de me lâcher, Jack.**

**-Non.**

Elle leva son autre main, mais il la retint tout aussi fermement. Will battit des paupières, avec l'impression entêtante que dans une scène comme celle-ci, mieux valait ne pas intervenir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, constatant que les hommes de la Perle devaient penser la même chose, car aucun ne semblait décidé à intervenir.

_Assurément, ça va mal se terminer...._

**-Tu comptes jouer à ça longtemps ? Lâche moi !**

Le regard du pirate se fit plus dur encore.

**-T'étais où cette nuit ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu jusqu'à ce soir ?**

**- Je te...**

**-La grossièreté marche pas avec moi.**

Il la repoussa, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

**T'étais à la taverne ? T'avais envie de te faire étriper, c'est ça ?**

**-J'étais pas à la taverne. Et mon expérience sur la Mort Rouge ne regarde que moi. Et le fait que je sois une femme parmi une bande de pirates t'as pas dérangé, durant toutes ces années. Et le fait que je sois aveugle ne fait pas de moi un manchot. Et... Et...**

Il leva la tête légèrement, se tenant droit comme un père de famille devant un enfant fautif.

**-Et ?**

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

**-T'es jaloux ?**

Il haussa les sourcils,l'air toujours grave.

**-Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité.**

Elle secoua la tête, ayant soudain les mêmes intonations graves et venimeuses que lui

**-Si t'es jaloux, t'as intérêt de cesser ce manège.**

**-Arrête.**

**-TOI, arrête. Tu sais qu'à ce jeu,c'est pas toi le meilleur.**

Il plissa les yeux, remarquant l'arme qui pendait contre la hanche de la jeune femme.

**-Tu l'as eue où, cette épée ?**

Elle plissa les yeux et se pencha en arrière, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

**-J' l' ai trouvée.**

Le poing droit de Jack se crispa furieusement.

**-J'te rappelle que c'est toi l'aveugle.**

**-Ah. Faut croire que je te prends pour un abruti alors.**

**U**ne gifle partit sans qu'Angel puisse esquiver. Elle posa la main sur sa joue, l'air étonné, tandis que Jack refermait la main qu'il venait de lancer contre elle, toujours cet air effroyablement étranger sur son visage.

_La colère ?..._

**- Tu vas trop loin. Abuse pas de ma patience.**

**-C'est pas moi le pirate.**

**- Je t'emmerde.**

**-C'est réciproque.**

Elle fit de nouveau un geste pour s'en aller, mais le capitaine la saisit par le bras encore une fois. Le coup de poing que lui lança la jeune femme ne le fit même pas broncher.

**-Vas-y, cogne moi tant que tu veux, ça me fera rien... Je suis habitué, maintenant."**

Il se baissa et arracha l'épée pendue à la ceinture de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais lorsque l'arme heurta le sol, il la souleva et la jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule.

Il se tourna vers les hommes qui avaient rejoint le pont et leur ordonna sèchement de garder le navire; puis il dit à William de jeter l'épée à la mer, toujours avec cette même grimace de dégoût.

Hébétés, les hommes coururent à leur poste, tandis que le jeune Turner ramassait la lourde épée, fasciné.

Etait-ce le vrai Jack dont ils venaient d'avoir un tel aperçu ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bon, allez, je suis sympa, je ménage pas mon effet (sinon certaines vont péter leur coche ! mdr) et je poste le chapitre suivant... héhé :)

-----------------

Réponses aux reviews : désolée pour cette fois : vous m'avez écrit de longues reviews, mais je suis pas inspirée... -pas taper-

Falang : effectivement, comme tu dis, pas doué l'Angel ! ;)

En fait, je cherchais un moyen de les remettre en froid, tous les deux; et j'avais depuis le début l'idée de cet espèce de complot contre Jack et de trahison de la part de Angel... Du coup, je me suis rattrapée comme j'ai pu, et walla le résultat --;

Concernant ladite mission confiée par son père : il faut savoir que Angel est aux trousses de Jack depuis de longues années sur ses ordres et pour sauver sa peau (en plus bien sûr d'un désir de vengeance personnel); et elle l'a signalé dans 'duel' (c'est la raison de son suicide) et lors de son retour sur le Pearl...

Mais ellemême fournira une petite essplication à l'ami Jacquot dans les prochains chapitres, promis (-prie pour que ça soit clair-)  
Pour ta chanson (bang bang) va falloir que j'écoute ça, mwa ! -décidée-

Concernant potc 2 : c'est confirmé, le modèe de Johnny depp pour jouer jack (keneith richards) jouera bien dans le film; il fera le père de sparrow... je comptais d'ailleurs l'intégrer à l'histoire en tant que modèle de Jack (une sorte de père adoptif) mais les choses ont fait que...

halala, moi et mes bouffées d'imagination... tant d'idées passées à la trappe, c'est triste -snirfl-

---

Scat :

eh ben voui ! j'm bien faire poireauter les gens, ke ve tu -smile- fo bien s'amuser dans la vie, mh ;)

Pis pour le perroquet de mr cotton, tu vas être déçue : je suis pas comestible (plante vénéneuse ! niéhéhé ;)

Concernant Jack et James, ma foi, tu verras bien s'ils survivront ou non, j'vais pas tout te dire, hein -ménage toujours son petit effet-

Pis j'ai une petite tête, c'est les portes qui sont pas assez larges, nah ! -boude-

héhéhé ;)

---

louise :

bah voui, Angel est méchante, mais là, Jack s'est bien vengé, dans ce chapitre, nan ? Et pis alors le suivant, n'en parlons pas ! rohlalala ;)

Lol pour le reste, que dire ? Je vais mettre une pancarte 'cardiaque s'abstenir' pour la prochaine fois ;)

---Cybel()  
  
Me moquer ? mwa ? naaan ! Pète pas ta coche, hein... :p

Angel jouait bien dans le dos de Jack, maiiiiiis... héh

comme tu le sais, la mentalité féminine est particulièrement versatile, alors si j'étais toi, je ne jurerai de rien lol ;)

Pour le flashback : j'avoue, il sert à rien... Mais comme James et Angel se posaient des questions et que j'avais envie que Jack s'en pose aussi, j'ai préféré le faire apparaître plus jeune, pasqu'il a dû en avoir, des moments de doutes... pov gras, va -tend un sucre à jack-

Sinon, j'ai répondu à toutes tes reviews au chapitre eeuh 20 ? -fière- quel boulot ;p

---

wallaaaa ! bizatouteszetous ;)


	25. Chapitre 25 : le jeu

**Chapitre 25 : le jeu**

Après l'avoir posée, il la jeta sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la cabine et ferma violemment la porte derrière eux. Hésitant entre inquiétude et étonnement, Angel se tint face à lui, attendant la suite.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Jack ?**

Il secoua la tête, s'étonnant de ne rien ressentir d'autre que du dégoût et de la colère face à la jeune femme.

**-Pourquoi t'es jamais pareille ?**

**-Quoi ?!**

**-Pourquoi personne t'a jamais cernée ? Pourquoi t'agis toujours n'importe comment ? Ca t'amuse de faire tourner les gens en bourrique ?**

**- "Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais", hein ?**

**-Quoi ?**

Elle s'approcha de lui, à présent elle aussi en colère.

**-Tu te fous de moi ? A quoi tu joues, depuis que t'es devenu pirate, hein ?**

**-C'est différent.**

**-Ah Ouais ? Ouaiiiis, bien sûr. Toi, t'as le beau rôle, et moi...**

Il la coupa d'un air sérieux.

**-Moi, je joue pas avec toi.**

Elle recommença à adopter ses attitudes, lui parlant à quelques centimètres de son visage et tapant sa poitrine de son index.

**-Oh, vraiment ? T'en es bien sûr ?**

Il attrapa sa main au vol et la poussa sur le lit avec force.

**-Tu veux me tuer ?**

Il dégaina son épée et la lui lança tandis qu'elle s'asseyait calmement.

**Vas-y. Te gêne pas. Mais FAIS LE ! J'en ai marre de tes jeux. Arrête de tourner autour du pot et tranche moi la gorge, puisque c'est ce que tu veux !**

Elle secoua la tête.

**-Je suis pas sûre de...**

Il la repoussa sans douceur contre les oreillers, s'assis sur elle et pris à deux mains le sabre qu'elle avait refusé de prendre.

**-Tu préfères quoi ? Tu veux que ce soit moi qui te tue ?**

**-Tu m'écrases.**

La pointe de l'épée se plaça entre ses seins. Elle soupira.

**Tu joues à quoi, Jack ?**

**-Je joue à ton jeu. **

**-Arrête, ça fait rire que toi.**

**-Tu crois que je m'amuse ?**

**-Tu ne fais que ça. T'amuser.**

La voix de Jack devint plus glaciale encore.

**-Je ne m'amuse pas.**

La pression de la pointe du sabre se fit plus intense.

**-Tu m'écrases.**

**-Vraiment ?**

D'un coup sec, il déchira sa chemise de haut en bas, traçant une légère ligne sanglante de son sternum à son nombril.

**Je m'en fous, gamine.**

**-T'es encore plus malade que ce que je croyais.**

**-C'est vrai.**

La lame tranchante glissa lentement jusqu'à sa gorge tandis qu'elle sentait le capitaine s'allonger sur elle de tout son poids.

**Chuis un pirate, après tout. C'est mon boulot, ce genre de chose, mh ?**

Elle leva légèrement la tête en sentant l'acier mordre sa chair.

**-Arrête.**

Le souffle chaud du pirate caressa son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta faiblement de se débattre. Trop faiblement à son goût.

_A moins qu'il soit vraiment plus fort que moi... ?_

Elle put presque l'entendre sourire.

**-Alors ? Qui mène ton foutu jeu, maintenant ?**

**-Jack, ça suffit, tu...**

La pression de la lame la fit taire.

**-Tu quoi ? Regarde dans quelle position tu te trouves. Regarde où tu es. Qui mène la danse, maintenant ?...**

**-Tu vas le regretter.**

**-Je regrette assez, merci. Et tes menaces ne marchent plus sur moi.**

Elle le frappa au visage de toutes ses forces, mais sa main fut rapidement immobilisée par la poigne de fer du pirate. Elle grimaça en entendant craquer son poignet.

**-Tu me fais mal, Jack !**

**-C'est fait pour.**

Les perles dans les cheveux de Jack effleurèrent son visage; et elle remarqua soudain que son haleine n'empestait plus le rhum depuis quelque temps, contrairement à elle, qui n'avait cessé de boire pour oublier son état...

Quelque chose en elle se mis à brûler; une sensation qu'elle avait cru pouvoir effacer en se faisant passer pour ce qu'elle n'avait au fond jamais été.... Elle était glacée par la peur.

Et le fait de ne rien y voir accentuait cette terreur grandissante.

_Mon ami d'enfance..._

_Jack ?_

Elle était à la merci de celui qui fut son meilleur ami; devenu un pirate tout aussi sauvage et impénétrable que les murs de vagues qu'elle avait affrontée quelques jours auparavant.

**-Arr... STOP !**

**-Non.**

Des lèvres chaudes effleurèrent légèrement son visage et descendirent lentement vers les siennes; puis elles s'immobilisèrent. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, chauds et entêtants...

Plus un seul bruit dans la grande pièce, emplie quelques minutes auparavant de leurs cris respectifs.

C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient entendre leurs seules respirations sans autre bruit...

Jack sourit mais ne broncha pas.

Elle cessa de respirer, luttant contre l'envie de hurler; se débattant contre des milliers de mauvais souvenirs provoqués par ce simple semblant de contact; mais les lèvres ne bougèrent pas; et il lui sembla que de longues minutes s'écoulèrent, tant qu'elle dût reprendre son souffle pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Enfin, elle les sentit s'éloigner; et le pirate posa en soupirant quelques instants sa joue contre la sienne, comme pour une embrassade... Puis elle sentit Jack se redresser pour la libérer et retirer tranquillement son sabre de sa gorge.

Elle l'entendit presque sourire tandis qu'il rabattait tranquillement sa chemise sur elle pour cacher sa poitrine découverte.

**Voilà. T'es contente ?**

Elle le gifla pour toute réponse. Il secoua la tête et se leva, une moue désabusée sur le visage.

**Bah. J'avoue que je l'ai mérité, celle-là. Mais...**

Il se leva, rengaina son sabre et regagna la porte de sa démarche habituelle; comme si ce qui venait de se passer avait été naturel.

Elle rugit.

**-Mais quoi ?**

Le sourire blanc et or du capitaine Sparrow se découvrit lentement. Elle bénit ses yeux de ne pas pouvoir le voir, car elle savait pertinemment quel air satisfait de lui même il devait arborer.

**-Mais t'aurais dû plus te débattre.**

**-Je...**

Elle ne trouva pas ses mots.

Cela suffit à Jack, qui perdit de nouveau son sourire pour un ton plus sérieux.

**-J'aime pas ce jeu, bébé.**

**-Arrête de croire que c'est un jeu ! Abruti.**

Il secoua la tête, agitant les perles dans ses cheveux.

**- Ma patience a ses limites; tu les as franchies en tirant cette balle. La prochaine fois, je risque de ne plus** ** vouloir jouer à ce truc, quelque soit le nom que tu lui donnes, alors je te conseille d'essayer de changer rapidement ton comportement infantile.** Il s'inclina lentement. **Sur ce, bonne nuit. "**

Malgré l'air calme et posé contenu dans sa voix, la porte claqua de nouveau derrière lui.

Elle sursauta puis s'allongea une fois que les pas du capitaine furent hors de sa portée. Victime d'une nuit blanche passée à discuter avec le pirate qui l'avait surprise sur le port, elle s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par cette lutte où elle s'était à peine défendue.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ps : niark ;p


	26. Chapitre 26 : Pas envie de mourir

**Chapitre 26 : Pas envie de mourir...**

Jack réapparut sur le pont, le visage neutre.

Il sifflota quelque chose, puis se tourna vers ses hommes, qui le dévisageaient comme s'il venait de pondre un oeuf... Il cessa de siffler et leva un sourcil.

**"Quoi ? 'Voulez ma tête pour l'encadrer ?**

**-Cap'taine... Z'avez fait quoi, avec la fille ?**

Il soupira et sortit de sa poche le paquet de cigarettes- qu'il avait volé à son amie.

**-Pas la fille, s'il te plaît.**

**-S'cusez. Angel... ?**

**-C'est mieux.**

Tandis qu'il s'allumait une cigarette en hochant la tête d'un air satisfait, il jeta un regard en coin à William, qui le regardait aussi d'un air hébété.

**Quoi, gamin ? J'ai pas le droit de m'en griller une ?**

**-C'est pas ça, Jack, mais...**

**-Mh ?**

**-T'es parti une heure avec Angel, et vous avez fait un boucan d'enfer... Tu lui as fait quoi, au juste ?**

Il expira la fumée avec délices.

Rien ne valait une bonne cigarette, même après une dispute comme celle là.

Rien...

**-Je lui ai rien fait de mal, si c'est ce qui te tracasses.**

**-Ah.**

**-Bah.**

** -Mais... mais alors quoi ?**

**-Mh ?**

Turner inspira calmement.

**-Arrête avec tes "mh" et tes "bah", bon sang ! J'espère vraiment que tu n'as rien fait de grave à Angel, parce que...**

**-Parce que quoi ?**

Il fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur son épée, tentant sans grand mal d'avoir un air méchant. De toute façon, dès qu'un pirate transgressait les règles de bonne conduite (du moins, le minimum), il devenait méchant...

**-Parce que ça pourrait sonner le glas de notre amitié.**

Le regard noir du pirate s'assombrit encore. Il jeta sa cigarette à peine entamée et s'approcha du visage de Will d'un air menaçant.

**-Regarde moi, Will.**

**-Qu... ?**

Il se montra du doigt, continuant d'avancer face à un William qui se retrouva rapidement acculé au bastingage.

**-Regarde moi bien. Est-ce que, d'après toi, je pourrais faire du mal à Angelina ? REPONDS !**

Paralysé par le sérieux de son ami, le jeune homme secoua lentement la tête.

Jack renifla et recula d'un air content.

**-Bon. Eh bien...**

Il se retourna pour aller faire un tour sur la terre ferme, lorsque la voix mal assurée de Gibbs lui parvint.

**-Mais, cap'taine...**

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Z'aviez pas les yeux de Jack Sparrow, quand vous avez pris la gamine. Personne ici n'est intervenu pasque personne n'avait envie de mourir.**

**-C'est ça, c'est ça... Et ils étaient à qui, les yeux que vous avez vus, alors ?**

Une voix grave et inconnue éclata derrière eux.

**"Au capitaine de la Perle Noire.**

Sparrow sursauta et se tourna lentement.

Il tenta un sourire et bougea la tête pour accentuer le nom.

**-Acchabyl...**

**-C'est ça !**

Ledit Acchabyl fit un tour rapide des lieux.

**-Mouaiiis. Tu l'as bien réparée, cette foutue perle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était pourrie jusq'à l'os...**

Jack haussa les sourcils.

**-C'est pour ça que tu me l'as fourgée, j'te rappelle... 'Suffisait juste d'un peu de boulot...**

**-C'est ça.**

**-Hum. Je suppose que t'es pas ici pour parler menuiserie, pas vrai ?**

L'homme ôta son immense chapeau d'un air ennuyé.

** -Allons, allons mon petit Jack... Ne sois pas aussi pressé, veux tu ? Moi qui comptais t'offrir un verre...**

Le pirate roula des yeux.

** -J'ai pas envie de boire.**

L'autre pris Jack par les épaules et le regarda d'un air menaçant.

** -C'est pourtant ce que tu vas faire .**

Il sourit.

** ... A moins que tu ne veuilles que ton amie aie encore des ennuis... Ou tes hommes. Qu'en penses tu ?**

Sparrow jeta un regard en coin à son équipage et tiqua.

Puis il s'inclina.

** -Bien ! Allons boire dans cette taverne, puisque tu y tiens tant !**

** -C'est ça ! Buvons au bon vieux temps ! "**

Jack découvrit les dents en une grimace.

_ Comme si j'avais envie de boire à mes douleurs passées..._

je me demande... ça existait déjà les 'paquets ' de cigarettes ? 0o;

Musique : where will you go (evanescence)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

.

.

.

.

.

.

Falang : niark ? beeeen... t'as deviné lol ;)

pour le bisou : non, a pas eu de bisou, juste des bouches un peu trop près sans rien fière de son effet

mwa aussi, j'adore jack kan il prend des initiatives comme ça; pour la fin alternative, il est encore plus comme ça, j'adore ! -bave- pourvu kils nous le mettent comme ça dans le prochain film :)

moui; pour le père de angel et l'assassinat de jack, j'ai fourni une petite explication dans le chapitre 28, mais je me demande si ça va suffire... en k, préviens moi, j'essaierai d'extrapoler :)  
norringhton va bien -se barre- lol en fait, tu le verras un peu plus dans l'autre fin, que je posterai après avoir posté la fin de cette histoire... jespère que vous me comprendrez dans ce charabia ! mdr

à mon avis, on le reverra dans potc2, vu comme le 1 a fini... par contre, je connais pas l'acteur (culture zéro ! lol je connaissais même pas johnny depp avant pots ! jte jure ! lol)  
j'ai écouté bang bang, c'est pas mal, j'm bien, surtout celle de nancy sinatra, merci de me l'avoir conseillé ! ;p

pour kill bill, je l'ai en divx, fo ke je me motive (grosse flemme de mater des films pasque ça m'oblige à rien faire en même temps :p) wallou !

---

.

.

Scat :

cri de guerre ? mah kel cri de guerre ? -siffle- ahem :p

pourquoi kils deviennent méchants ? ben... pour qu'une relation avance, il faut forcément passer par là, surtout avec des persos au caractère si fort ;)

pourquoi j'ai parlé de James ? eh bien... vous verrez ça dans la fin alternative, car j'aborde le sujet dans celle là, mais je survole... oui, décidément, c'est pas celle là la mieux. me languis de poster l'autre ! -bave-  
pour la boite aux lettres, c bon, problème réglé ? ;p

--

.

.

.

Aud

merki rouge j'm bien kan mes chapitres finissent de façon intéressante, au moins je suis sure ke vous viendrez lire la suite ;)

angel, lunatique ? naaaaaaan ! lol

koik ?

eeeuh... -réfelxion intense-

t'as ptêtre raison au fond ;) et tu trouves que je cernes toujours bien jack ? -contente- pourvu que ça dure; pasqu'on avance sur une corde raide, pour jack -peur-

---

.

.

.

.

louise()  
lol ça arrive :)

---

.

.

.

lily()  
voui voui, j'arrive, j'arrive lol ;)

--------------------------

.

..

merci à toutes pour vos reviews, big kiss ;)


	27. Chapitre 27 : Duels

**Chapitre 27 : **** Duels**

**"Eh, c'est pas de l'autre côté, les tavernes ?**

**-Allons, allons, mon vieux Jack... Tu m'ferais pas confiance, à _moi_, ton ancien capitaine ?**

**-Ahem..."**

Ils continuèrent à marcher, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans des rues désertées par tous, où gisaient ça et là des hommes agonisant ou morts.

Sparrow renifla et feignit l'étonnement; mais il s'y attendait tellement...

C'était un piège.

Il le savait pertinemment; mais que pouvait-il faire pour l'éviter ?

Acchabyl découvrit toutes ses dents et gencives sur un sourire atrocement hypocrite lorsqu'une vingtaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents surgit lentement de nulle part.

Des homme qu'il avait connu; des hommes surgis d'une vie qu'il avait tenté d'effacer à grands coups d'alcool et de sourires...

--

Baignant dans leur propre sang, les soldats de l'Insoumis livraient avec une hargne une bataille dont l'issue était de plus en plus évidente.

Le capitaine de la Mort Rouge éclata de rire en embrochant l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que de voir agoniser au bout de sa lame un gamin qui avait eu l'audace de croire que...

**"Lâchez cet homme !**

Il ferma la bouche et se tourna lentement, menaçant.

**-Qui es tu pour croire que tu peux m'empêcher de m'amuser ?**

**-Je suis le Commodore Norringhton; soldat de la Couronne et ami de Angel Eagle.**

L'homme imposant fronça les sourcils.

**-Tu viens venger la gamine ? J'ai du mal à croire que les amis de cette chienne aient suffisamment de courage pour oser me défier..."**

Il sourit en observant le soldat qui devait faire la moitié de sa taille se mettre en garde, le regard brûlant comme de la braise.

A moins que ce ne soit de la bêtise pure et simple...

--

Le pirate dégaina lentement son épée à la garde sertie de pierres précieuses et posa la lame sur le cou de Jack.

Celui-ci sourit.

** "Bon. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

L'autre grimaça un sourire.

**-Tu t'souviens du cap'taine de la Mort Rouge ?**

**-Mh. Acchabyl. Un homonyme ?**

**-Mon p'tit frère.**

Jack éclata de rire.

**- 'petit' frère ? Il faisait 2 bons mètres, si ma mémoire est bonne...**

Il se racla la gorge et cessa de rire devant l'air menaçant de l'homme, en partie par 'politesse', en partie par lassitude.

**Et c'est pour ça que tu veux ma peau ? Chais pas c'que vous avez, tous, mais les histoires de famille...**

Le regard noir de l'homme ne l'impressionnant pas le moins du monde, il allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque derrière lui, un des pirates sortit son gourdin et le frappa dans le creux des reins.

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow trébucha par terre; et les hommes commencèrent à le rouer de coups.

Acchabyl rengaina son sabre trop précieusement décoré et sortit son pistolet pour le pointer sur le pauvre Jack, déjà mal en point. Celui-ci ne broncha pas plus sous la menace de l'arme que sous les coups, étrangement calme malgré la situation.

**-Ah, ouais, je voulais te dire, avant que tu crèves...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Eh bien... ta précieuse Angel... C'est elle qui t'a vendu à moi contre sa propre vie.**

Il fronça les sourcils, peu crédule.

**-Laisse la tranquille.**

**-J't'assure, gamin... C'est pour son père, l'actuel capitaine de la Mort Rouge et commandant de cinquante autres navires pirates que je bosse, alors crois moi...**

Il enclencha le chien et visa la tête et pris un air désolé.

**Navré, p'tit... Dis toi que c'est pour ton bien.**

Il appuya sur la détente, mais le capitaine de la Perle Noire bondit sur lui comme un diable, et le coup partit sur l'un des hommes qui avait frappé Jack.

Il s'effondra dans un râle sous les yeux désespérés du capitaine Acchabyl.

**TU VAS ME LE PAYER, SPARROW !**

**-Ah, désolé, mais je suis plutôt fauché en ce moment... Tu fais crédit ?**

**-RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

Ils tirèrent leurs épées et se mirent en garde, lorsque la voix de Will les immobilisa.

**-Arrêtez !**

Jack se tourna vers Will et les quelques hommes de son propre équipage qui les avaient suivis, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

** -Tiens, gamin... Si tu cherches un peu d'animation, c'est pas ici.**

** -Je viens t'aider, Jack. Qui sont ces hommes ?**

Le pirate eut un mouvement vague vers son adversaire, un homme à la barbe rousse bien fournie.

** -Acchabyl, l'ancien capitaine de la Perle Noire.**

** -J'avais donc bien entendu...**

** -Mouais. Bah...**

Un des hommes de Jack, noir de peau et portant un immense chapeau intervint.

** -Cap'taine... On fait quoi ?**

** -Bah... Z'avez qu'à vous occuper des autres hommes...**

** -OUAIS !**

L'équipage de la Perle approuva avec enthousiasme l'ordre de leur capitaine et se jeta sans plus tarder sur les autres pirates.

Il fixa William qui restait sans bouger.

** -T'as pas entendu mon ordre, gamin ?**

** -Ben... c'est que tu te retrouves tout seul...**

** - C'est qu'un homme, je te signale... Il est pas maudit, celui-là." **

Vexé d'être ignoré de la sorte, Acchabyl brandit son épée et fonça sur Jack, qui esquiva le coup tranquillement malgré son état, continuant de parler comme si de rien n'était...

Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre pirate se jette sur Will pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Surpris, le jeune homme se battit du mieux qu'il put, oubliant sa conversation avec Jack...

--

Esquives, feintes, bonds...

Norringhton était passé maître dans l'art de manier l'épée; mais il savait pertinemment que, face à une montagne telle que le capitaine de la Mort Rouge, il ne tiendrait pas en usant seulement de la force...

Etant inférieur en poids, il pouvait se déplacer bien plus rapidement et profitait de cet avantage, usant de plus en plus l'immense pirate.

_ Il se fatigue... Encore un peu et il sera à moi..._

Il esquiva encore l'énorme sabre, le même sourire que celui de Jack coincé sur ses lèvres...

--

Il contra l'attaque, attaquant de nouveau, mais il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme : l'incident sur le Pearl, le manque de sommeil, la balle tirée par Angel; leur dispute...

Jack avait beau se battre du mieux qu'il pouvait, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne gagnerait pas.

Et le fait que Angel l'avait peut-être trahi l'avait presque achevé.

Il esquiva une autre coupe et frappa la main de son adversaire de toutes ses forces, le faisant lâcher son arme avec un cri de surprise.

** "J't'ai eu, Cap'taine...**

L'autre sourit, ressortit son pistolet et tira, le touchant au ventre.

** -Pas encore, gamin...**

Il glissa et posa le genou à terre pour ne pas s'étaler. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir le canon d'un autre pistolet que son adversaire avait en réserve.

** -Décidément, c'est pas mon jour...**

L'homme noir dénommé Georges hurla quelque chose à Will.

Le jeune homme, après avoir réussi à se débarrasser d'un adversaire, en profita pour jeter un oeil à Jack...

** -Oh non..."**

--

Les plaies légères qu'il avait récoltées face au géant ne le faisait pas souffrir; mais il n'ignorait pas que l'absence de douleur était due à son excitation au combat.

_ Dès que j'en aurais terminé avec lui, je souffrirai le martyre..._

Il déchira la veste de son uniforme impeccable, jeta son chapeau à terre pour être plus à l'aise et poussa le cri de guerre que lui avait appris sa camarade, le soldat Eagle, au temps de leur formation...

--

**"-Tu sais, gamin, c'est en toi que j'avais mis tous mes espoirs...**

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais il vit le doigt du capitaine se presser sur la détente avec une lenteur exagérée.

**... faut dire que c'était toi le plus débile de mon équipage, mais bon, on voit ou t'as mené la Perle et c'est déjà quelque chose...**

Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux, fatigué par l'hémorragie qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

**-Qu'on en finisse.**

**-Parfait. "**

Un coup de feu partit.

--

Surprenant le pirate, il fondit sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair et l'empala sur sa petite épée.

La blessure n'était pas importante pour un homme d'une telle taille, mais l'homme fut suffisamment surpris pour reculer et trébucher contre le bastingage.

James ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de victoire lorsque son adversaire atterrit dans l'eau dans un plouf retentissant : avec les requins qu'il y avait dans la région, il ne ferait pas long feu...

Il se tourna vers les autres hommes qui livraient bataille; mais il avait été tellement absorbé dans son combat qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au reste...

_Nous reprenons le dessus !..._

--

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris de n'être pas mort; il le fut plus encore lorsqu' Acchabyl s'écroula sur le sol, un air totalement stupéfait sur le visage.

Dans la fumée, une silhouette se dessina. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds.

**"-Ang...Angel ?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

allez, je poste 3 chapitrs pour cette fois ;)

par contre, il faut que vous sachiez... il existe une fin alternative à celle que je vais poster à partir de ce chapitre... j'éspère que vous allez arriver à comprendre mon bordel :p

sachez que la deuxième fin alternative sera postée comme une 3e histoire, sinon ça risque d'être le bordel ;)

Par contre, il faut savoir que cette fin là (la fin que je poste présentement) ne me plaît guère; j'espère que l'autre vous satisfera plus ;)


	28. Chapitre 28 : la vérité

** Chapitre 28 : la vérité...**

--- attention ! c'est à partir de ce chapitre que l'histoire se divise en deux fins ! pour ne pas vous embrouiller, je la posterai sous un autre titre; surveillez bien les news stories ;)----

Elle resta debout devant lui et regarda l'homme qu'elle venait de blesser à mort de ses yeux d'aveugle.

Celui-ci, dans un ultime sursaut, pointa son arme sur elle et tira, la blessant à l'épaule sans que Jack puisse intervenir, trop surpris.

Elle encaissa sans broncher, jeta le pistolet qui était devenu inutile,et tira la lourde épée qu'elle avait récupérée de son fourreau de cuir et métal. (Will, en bon forgeron, avait désobéi à Jack et laissé l'épée sur le pont).

**"T'as un gros défaut, Acchabyl...**

Elle pointa l'épée sur la gorge du pirate et sourit.

**Tu parles trop.**

Elle trancha la gorge de l'homme et se tourna vers les autres hommes qui assistait à la scène..

**Et maintenant ? Qui veut se battre contre moi ? QUI VEUT ENCORE MOURIR ?!**

L'équipage de la Perle cessa de se battre; et leurs adversaires disparurent sans demander leur reste.

Jack sourit faiblement.

**- "Pas de héros chez les pirates" , bébé...**

Elle secoua la tête.

**-Ni chez les gens comme moi. Disons que nous sommes quittes, niveau lâcheté.**

Elle lui tendit sa main valide et l'aida à se relever.

**Tu pues le sang à plein nez. Où es tu blessé ?**

**-Nulle part.** Mentit-il.

**-Tu parles... Will ?**

Celui-ci accourut, l'air inquiet.

**-Oui, Angel ?**

**-Aide Jack à retourner sur la Perle.**

**-Euh... D'accord. **

Le pirate secoua la tête.

**-Et toi ?**

**-J'ai des comptes à régler. **

**-Seule ?**

**-En fait, non, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'emmener. Gibbs ?**

**-Il est pas là.**

**-Merde.**

Georges arriva.

**-Si c'est pas risqué, j'veux bien vous mener.**

**-J'en sais rien.**

**-Sois prudente, bébé...**

Elle soupira.

**-Quand je reviendrais, je t'expliquerai tout.**

**-C'est pas la peine.**

**-Tu m'en veux, pas vrai ?**

Il fixa son amie d'un air boudeur.

**-Un peu.**

**-Tant pis. Va-t-en.**

Will hocha la tête et soutint son ami vers le port...

Georges la pris doucement par le bras.

**-Où doit-on aller ?"**

Jack fut ramené à sa cabine et soigné par Will. Par chance, la balle n'avait encore atteint aucun organe et était ressortie sans causer de grands dommages, si ce n'est la perte de sang assez importante du capitaine...

Deux longues heures s'écoulèrent encore avant que le pirate et Angel ne reviennent, tous deux couverts de sang et salement amochés.

Elle entra dans la cabine sur la pointe des pieds et sursauta en découvrant le capitaine debout.

**"Jack ? Tu dors pas ?**

Il secoua la tête et ferma la porte derrière elle.

**-J' t 'attendais. T'es dans un sale état.**

**-Hein ? Ah, ouais. Annamaria m'a soignée, c'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air...**

**-Mouais. Alors ?**

**-Euh... Dis, ça t'embête si je m'assoies ? Je commence à tomber de fatigue...**

**-Sans problème.**

Il la regarda prendre une chaise et s'asseoir sur elle à l'envers.

**Tu t'assieds pas sur le lit ?**

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

**-Non. T'es plus mal en point que moi, t'as qu'à t'y mettre.**

**-Tu me sous estimes.**

**-Peut-être. En tout cas, tu m'as prouvé tout à l'heure que je te sous estimais sur pas mal de points.**

**-Ah. Tu piges que la violence, bébé, et c'est bien dommage...**

**-Je ne veux plus parler de cet épisode..**

Il fit la moue.

**-Ca aussi, c'est dommage. Mais si t'es venue ici pour m'expliquer pourquoi t'as pactisé avec Acchabyl, tu peux t'épargner cette peine.**

Elle soupira et croisa ses bras sur le dossier en grimaçant.

**C'est ton épaule ?**

**-C'est rien. Quand part la Perle ?**

**-Demain à l'aube.**

**-Super. Ca nous évitera pas mal d'ennuis, comme ça...**

Elle bailla.

**-Bébé.**

**-A partir de ce soir, je dormirai sur le pont. Et toi, tu essaieras d'avoir des nuits de plus d'une heure.**

**-Bébé.**

**-S'il te plaît...**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Arrête avec tes 'béb', c'est assez dur comme ça.**

**-Je peux pas arrêter, trésor, et tu le sais.**

Elle déglutit.

**-Je crois.**

**-Tu crois pas. Tu sais.**

Elle étira son bras blessé avec une nouvelle grimace.

**-Admettons que je sache, Jack; et après ? Ca va régler quoi ?**

Il s'approcha d'elle et la força à quitter la chaise.

**-Allonge toi.**

**-Non. Tu sais que...**

**-Mh ? Que quoi ?**

**-Je suis fatiguée...**

**-Moi aussi. Si t'as peur que je te saute dessus, tu peux te calmer.**

**-J'ai pas peur de toi.**

Il passa un bras derrière sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

**-Sûre ?**

Elle appuya légèrement contre sa blessure, le faisant grimacer sous la douleur.

**-Certaine. Lâche moi, s'il te plaît.**

**-S'il te plaît qui ?**

Elle haussa un sourcil.

**-Jack.**

Il ne broncha pas.

**Jack... Si tu ne me lâches pas, je pourrai pas quitter la cabine...**

**-Pas Jack. Et puis, j'ai pas envie que tu retournes dehors... On sait jamais ce que tu vas y faire...**

**-Jack... Moineau, s'il te plaît.**

Il referma son autre bras autour d'elle.

**-Bébé. T'avais un truc à me dire.**

**-Tu m'as dit que c'était inutile, que tu connaissais la vérité. C'est Acchabyl qui t'a expliqué ou tu t'en doutais ?**

**-Je savais pas que vous auriez rendez vous sur Rhum Cay.**

**-Un mauvais coup du hasard.**

**-Je savais pas que tu voulais sa tête, à lui aussi.**

**-Il aurait pris la tienne.**

**-Je savais pas que tu attachais une importance à ma tête.**

**-Je savais pas que tu savais pas.**

**-Bon. T'as éclairé ma lanterne. A moi.**

**-Jack, j'ai pas besoin que tu m'éclaires sur quoi que ce soit.**

**-_Moi_, j'y tiens.**

Il la guida vers le lit et s'assis près d'elle.

**... Et cette fois ci, ce sera sans rhum. J'ai pas envie que t'oublies une seconde fois ce que j'ai à te dire... "**


	29. Chapitre 29 : Encore des mots et des lar...

**Chapitre 29 : Encore des mots... Et des larmes.**

Elle pâlit.

**"-Je veux pas entendre ce que tu as à me dire.**

**-Pourquoi ? **

**-Parce que. **

**-Tu trouves que c'est une bonne raison ?**

**-Non. Mais j'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que ! Je... je... Je débarquerai dès que James aura réglé le problème de mon père **(elle toucha du bois); j**e ne resterai pas indéfiniment avec toi, et...**

**-Tu as peur de la mer. Tu as peur d'y vivre ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

**-J'ai peur de vivre aux côtés d'un pirate. J'ai peur de vivre au jour le jour, comme je le fais depuis des années. J'ai peur de...**

**-Tu as peur de quoi ?**

Elle se passa la main sur le visage.

**-De rien.**

Il roula des yeux.

**-T'es pas facile à vivre, vraiment.**

Il posa la main sur son épaule et l'attira encore contre lui. Elle s'accrocha machinalement à sa chemise et ne bougea plus, toujours aussi tendue.

**Le jour ou tu m'as dit que tu étais aveugle, on est allés dans ma chambre et on a bu une bouteille de rhum chacun.**

Elle sursauta.

**-Tu m'as fait boire ?**

**-Bébé, depuis que tu es à bord de la Perle, j'ai l'impression qu'on a échangé nos rôles.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je veux dire que la bouteille ne m'attire plus autant qu'avant. Et que c'est toi qui es imbibée d'alcool... Passons. On a bu, et on a discuté. Et pour la première fois, tu m'as parlé franchement et écouté sans rechigner. Il faudrait pt'être que je sorte une autre bouteille, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

**-Lâche moi.**

**-Mh ? Pourquoi faire ? Je suis très bien, moi.**

Il s'allongea et la garda contre lui malgré ses faibles protestations.

**-J'ai pas envie de t'écouter. Et je suis fatiguée de la vie que je mène, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.**

**-C'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler, pas t'écouter... Et même si tu vas retourner vivre sur terre, je tenais à ce que tu saches.**

Elle secoua la tête et se boucha les oreilles, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

_29 ans, et elle se conduit toujours comme si elle avait huit ans..._

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

**T'es aveugle mais pas sourde, bébé, même avec les oreilles bouchées.**

Il lui pris les mains et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

**Angelina.**

**-Non... Je t'en prie, non...**

**-Ecoute moi... Je t'aime.**

**-Non... Non, Jack... Non...**

Elle se cacha le visage et fondit en larmes, serrée contre sa poitrine endolorie.

Il soupira en sentant les larmes de la jeune femme.

**-Bébé... je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment...**

Il continua à caresser les cheveux et le dos agité de sanglots de son amie, attendant patiemment que le chagrin s'estompe brusquement, comme elle en avait toujours l'habitude.

Mais les larmes continuèrent longtemps...

--

James leva un bras à l'adresse de ses hommes, soulagé et heureux.

Enfin, la Mort Rouge était à leur merci; et même si l'homme n'était pas le père de Angel, mais son frère ainé, il était persuadé d'avoir presque joué son rôle à la perfection.

_Nous avons ébranlé le géant du haut de son piédestal. Bientôt, privé de ses fondations, il s'écroulera._

Les soldats lancèrent des hourras sur le bateau en flammes.

--

Sentant le sommeil le gagner, il préféra tirer un drap sur eux, espérant ainsi empêcher son amie de disparaître encore durant la nuit.

Elle renifla lorsqu'il esquissa un geste et se décolla de lui, le visage trempé et les yeux boursouflés d'avoir trop pleuré. Il sourit.

**-Je t'ai déjà vue plus sexy, bébé...**

Elle renifla encore et s'essuya le visage avec une manche de sa chemise.

**-Tu as un mouchoir ?**

Sans mot dire, il lui tendit, attendant patiemment qu'elle se mouche. Elle le roula en boule et le lui rendit.

**Berzi. Sniff.**

Il leva les mains.

**-Hem... Cadeau.**

**-Mouais.**

**-C'est fini ?**

Elle déglutit, et il put constater qu'elle tentait encore de maîtriser ses larmes. Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi tu pleures, bébé ? C'est le fait que je t'aime qui te désespères à ce point ?**

Elle secoua la tête et inspira calmement.

**-Je crois surtout que je suis trop fatiguée pour discuter calmement.**

**-Tu veux qu'on en reparle demain ?**

**-J'aimerais qu'on en aie jamais parlé, Jack.**

**-Bébé...**

**-... Mais puisque c'est fait, et vu notre état à tous les deux, autant en reparler demain, oui.**

**-Bon."**

--------------------------------

.

.

.

Listening : family portrait (pink)

Funeral song (the rasmus)

.

.

.

.

ps : désolée de la réaction d'Angel; je sais que c'est franchement pas en rapport avec son caractère... Mais bon, étant moi même assez sensible à ce niveau (MERCI J2 !!! ENFOIRE DE MES DEUX !), j'ai pas réussi à imaginer autre chose...


	30. Chapitre 30 : la fin ou le début d'une h...

** Chapitre 30 : La fin... ou le début d'une histoire ?**

_ La Perle quitta Rhum Cay dès l'aurore sans que le capitaine en touche le gouvernail : prévenus de son état précaire par ceux qui avaient combattu la veille, les hommes de l'équipage en avaient parlé à Annamaria, qui avait pris le navire en main avec enthousiasme._

_ Deux jours d'écoulèrent sans que les deux capitaines reparaissent sur le pont, dormant tous deux à poings fermés._

William commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement : sans les pitreries du capitaine, le pont était désespérément triste... Est-ce que c'était comme ça sur tous les navires pirates ?

Il surpris Annamaria en grande conversation avec l'homme à la peau noire dénommé Georges.

_ Etrange prénom pour un visage aussi sauvage..._

Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et tendit l'oreille.

**"... Et c'est dû à quoi, ces blessures ?**

**-Oh, eh bien j'ai accompagné la compagne du capitaine, tu sais, eeuh...**

**-Angel !**

Il tapa dans ses mains, les yeux brillants.

**-C'est ça, Angel ! Enfin, bref... Elle voulait que je la guide vers un navire aux voiles noires.**

**-Tiens, le Pearl est pas le seul ?**

**-Il semble que non. Enfin bon, maintenant, si, avec le grabuge qu'il y a eu...**

Annamaria se gratta le menton.

**-Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que vous avez coulé un navire pirate à vous deux ?**

**-Ben... Il était quasiment désert, et cette fille est une vraie furie... Presque autant que toi, tiens !**

**-Mouais. Mais tu crois que c'est sa compagne ?**

Il adopta un ton plus bas, comme s'il lui faisait une confidence... Will se pencha un peu plus et dû s'appuyer sur un tonneau pour entendre.

**-Eh bien, j'ai entendu qu'il paraît que Gibbs a entendu John dire à Peter qu'il avait entendu dire que la cabine du capitaine était singulièrement agitée...**

Annamaria se mis à rire.

**-Tu parles ! Les seuls bruits qu'il a dû entendre, c'est celui des baffes qu'à dû mettre la fille à Jack !**

L'autre sortit un bout de bois de sa poche et se mis à le mâchouiller.

**-J'te dis que ce que j'ai entendu, tu sais... Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient d'autre, sinon ? Ca fait quand même deux jours qu'ils sont là dedans...**

**-Ah. Et vu leur état, tu crois pas qu'il sont tout simplement en train de dormir ?**

**-AH ! AH ! Ah ! T'es une marrante, toi !**

**-Hééé ! Je suis pas aussi obsédée que vous, c'est pas pareil ! "**

Will sourit, se détournant légèrement d'eux lorsqu'un autre homme passa en sifflant et fit mine de regarder ailleurs avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Obsédé ? C'était tout Jack, ça...

Il bailla et ouvrit un oeil avec difficulté, remarquant que l'autre était orné d'une énorme bosse, à tel point qu'il aurait du mal à l'ouvrir pendant quelques jours...

_ Bah. J'aurais qu'à mettre un bandeau dessus, comme ça j'aurais l'air d'un méchant pirate..._

Il sourit de sa remarque et bailla encore une fois, puis sursauta en remarquant que Angel le dévisageait, les yeux grands ouverts.

**"Tu m'as fait peur, bébé.**

**- Ah ? T'as pas l'esprit tranquille, alors...**

Il s'étira et bailla encore.

**-Bien dormi ? J'ai oublié de mettre les rideaux, ça t'a pas embêtée ?**

**-Bah. Il fait toujours noir...**

**-Merde. J'croyais que tu me regardais, c'est pour ça...**

**-Tu t'es planté.**

**-Grmbl...**

Il posa une main contre sa taille d'un air sérieux.

**Ca a pas l'air d'aller. Ca fait longtemps que t'es réveillée ?**

**-Pfff. Si j'en avais la moindre idée...**

**-Ah. Et... qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air patraque...**

**-C'est rien.**

Il remarqua qu'elle évitait de l'appeler par son nom.

**-Tu t'es toujours pas remise de ce que je t'ai dit, c'est ça ?**

Elle secoua la tête et se mis sur le dos. Il laissa traîner sa main sur son ventre, les traits tirés.

**-Non. Enfin, oui. Disons que ça m'a amenée à me rendre compte d'autre chose, c'est tout...**

**-Bébé...**

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira tandis qu'il la couvait d'un regard ennuyé.

**Te remets pas à pleurer, s'il te plaît...**

Elle sourit et secoua la tête encore une fois.

**- Je suis désolée d'avoir pleuré.**

**-Pas grave. Bon, alors quoi ? C'est quoi, ce dont tu t'es rendue compte ?**

Elle se tourna encore vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

**-Je me suis rendue compte que je ne pourrais jamais plus voir ta sale tête, c'est tout.**

**-Argl.**

**-Comme tu dis.**

**-C'est bête... Tu vas manquer le plus beau visage de la création jusqu'à la fin de tes jours; vraiment con, ça...**

Elle se mis à rire.

**-Et les tresses les plus ridicules que j'aie jamais vues, aussi !**

**-Hého, on critique pas mes tresses. J'ai toujours un mal fou à les faire... Surtout la barbe...**

**-Mouais. C'est surtout de celles là dont je parle.**

**-Gr. C'est pas juste...**

Ils se turent. Jack en profita pour se lever et changer de vêtements. Puis il se rassis à côté d'elle.

** Bébé ?**

Elle grommela d'une voix fatiguée.

**-Quoi ?**

**-J'crois que je sais comment tu peux me voir.**

**-Arrête tes conneries. Je suis aveugle, comment tu veux que je te voies ?**

Il sourit.

**-Si tu commençais par te lever ?**

Elle se redressa à côté de lui et se frotta les yeux.

**-Je suis crevée, Sparrow. J'espère que tu as de bonnes raison de me...**

**-Pas Sparrow.**

**-Pfffff. Moineau. Je suis crevée, _Moineau._**

Il frappa dans ses mains d'un air content.

**-Bravo ! Bon, maintenant, donne moi tes mains.**

Elle se recula d'un air soupçonneux.

**-T'as pas intérêt à me faire faire des trucs salaces.**

**-Maiiis noooon, ohlàlà... Allez, donne tes mains.**

**-T'as un couteau sous la main ?**

**-Plaisante pas, bébé.**

Elle soupira et lui tendit ses mains écorchées. Il les pris et resta longuement à regarder ses paumes ouvertes. A bout de patience, elle finit par lui demander :

**-Tu me fais les lignes de la main ou quoi ?**

**-J'aimerais bien , mais j'y connais rien !**

Il éclata de rire. Elle ne releva pas, battant des paupières avec lenteur.

**-Je suis crevée, Moineau. Quoique tu aies à faire, dépêche toi...**

**-Mouais mouais...**

Il les posa sur son propre visage et ferma les yeux en souriant.

** Tu me vois, là, non ?**

Elle esquissa un demi sourire et fit glisser ses doigts sur son visage.

** -Tu as un oeil au beurre noir ?**

** -Mouais. Ca me fait un mal de chien...**

** -J'imagine...**

** -Bah. En même temps, on peut pas dire que t'es à envier...**

**-Quoi ? Elles sont jolies, mes coupures. Presque aussi belles que les tiennes...**

**-Bah...**

Il se tut tandis qu'elle continuait lentement à parcourir son visage. Au bout d'un long moment, ses doigts s'immobilisèrent et la jeune femme fit une grimace.

** -Jack ?**

** -Mh ?**

** -Elle marche pas, ta technique.**

**-Grmbl. Jamais contente, twa, alors...**

Elle ôta ses mains de son visage, mais il les retint dans les siennes avec sérieux.-

**-Moineau ?**

**-Tu es forte. Tu t'en remettras...**

**-Oui. Mais je ne supporterai pas indéfiniment la mer.**

**-Pas indéfiniment... Ca veut dire que tu pourras la supporter durant un temps ?**

**-Mh. Je crois que je pourrai faire cet effort durant quelque temps.**

Le pirate sourit en caressant la joue pâle de son amie.

**-C'est déjà pas mal...**

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

**Waaaaaaaaah !! A y est, j'ai enfin fini l'histoire !!! contente**

**Juste maintenant, en plus, y'a 'gloria ki passe' (cd de classik)**

.

.

.

.

-WALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! C'est NUL !!!!! rouge de honte

-------------------------------------------------------------

Bien plus tard :

cette fin m'ayant énormément déçue, je suppose qu'il en est de même pour vous... c'est la raison pour laquelle j'en ai écrite une autre, peut-être un peu plus en accord avec mes deux personnages...

Donc, j'attends vos reviews pour cette histoire (je créerai un chapitre supplémentaire pour toutes vos questions, si vous en avez ;p), et vous demande d'être patientes pour la suite : le chapitre est prêt (ou plutôt les chapitres sont prêts), mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir le poster par moi-même durant mes vacances, vu que je pars deux mois en corse... ou il n'y a pas d'ordinateur, ni Internet par conséquent (_mon dieu ! comment vais-je faire pour écrire ?! ;; retour à la bonne méthode papier :'(. pas pareil kan même -boude-)_

ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci n'est pas une promesse à la légère : quand je promets une suite et fin, je tiens ma parole, contrairement à bon nombre de personnes errant sur fanfiction.net (ça ne concerne pas que la partie potc, malheureusement), et je la tiens le plus tôt possible : en septembre au plus tard.

sauf si d'ici là je trouve une âme charitable qui veuille bien poster ces chapitres pour moi, mais au rythme de 2 à 3 chapitres par semaines (sadique jusqu'au bout mwa ;)... walla ! merci de m'avoir lue et prêté attention jusqu'à présent, et si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là, portez vous bien, que le vent vous guide vers un avenir brillant et bonnes vacances d'été ! ;)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

--------------------------------------------

Falang

Naaaan, g fini de l'estropier, du moins pour cette histoire ! lol 

J'avais envie de bien montrer que le capitaine Jack Sparrow, s'il n'est pas immortel est pour le moins extrêmement chanceux et résistant ;)

merki merki pour les compliments (évite de trop vénérer Jack, ça a tendance à lui faire enfler les chevilles lol); pour Johnny depp : suite à la vision de pirates des caraibes et la création d'un site sur jack, j'ai voulu savoir qui était son interprète... et je suis tombée sur le site de mélusine, qui habite pas très loin de chez moi (le monde est petit kan même )... on c donc rencontrées et crois moi, elle a vite fait de me culturer en matière de film de depp ;)

merki ki ? merki mélu :p  
  
---.

.

.

.

.  
  
Scat

bijour twa ! Ben tu sais comme je suis, hin, t'as ka voir solitude et mes mises à jour hebdomadaires qui changent tout le temps... je tiens pas en place ! lol

donc c pas pour les pauvres larves ke vous êtes ke g fé c fins, mais pour mwa (-grosse égoiste-)

mais tu pe continuer à me vénérer, je n'y vois pas d'objection lol

et pis d'abord :

-t'auras la suite kan je ve :p

-le départ en corse est loin d'être un faux prétexte (aux anges)

-je sais que je suis géniale, mais tu pe le rappeler aux autres ;)

-merki pour l'histoire :)

-mwa aussi

ps : gaffe, dr top croiser les norteils, ça rique de faire mal à force ;)

-- - -

louise

merki (x10 lol) c cette suite la ke j'm le moins; l'autre va être mise en ligne incessament sous peu.

-----

Beth

Tiens tiens, une nouvelle -smile-

merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me va droitocoeur ! :)

------------------------------------------------------

bizz à toutes et merci ! :)


End file.
